Se libérer
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: Nouvelle version postée...
1. Gabriel Ashlan

**« Se libérer »**

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à JKR. Enfin tout sauf les Ombres, et les Elfes Noirs.

**Pairing :** SURPRISE !

**Rating :** M

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà la petite nouvelle ! (Bien que je sois en train de plancher sur une autre en même temps que celle là)

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

**Résumé :** Gabriel Ashlan ou Harry Potter, du pareil au même. Il a disparu 5 ans, 5 longues années aujourd'hui il revient plus puissant et décidé à en finir que jamais.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

_**« Gabriel Ashlan »**_

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Je m'appelle Gabriel Ashlan, à une époque qui me semble bien lointaine à présent on m'appelait Harry Potter. Le Survivant. J'ai disparu de la surface de la terre pendant 5 ans, 5 longues années à devenir plus fort. Pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. J'ai disparu après une attaque de Prés au Lard, j'avais gravement était blessé. Si Isharya Kanato ne m'avait pas trouvé je serai mort à l'heure qu'il est, enfin plus mort que maintenant. Kanato est la Chef du Clan des Ombres, un Clan de Vampires. Elle m'a transformé et j'ai suivi leur entraînement. Je peux vous dire qu'il est plus efficace que tout ce que Dumbledore aurait pu me faire subir.  
Je suis devenu un Chasseur, un des Guerriers d'Elite de notre Clan.  
Aujourd'hui je me sens prés. Prés pour accomplir cette prophétie et être enfin libre.

**Journal de Gabriel Ashlan, Ombre. **

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Le train qui menait Gabriel à Poudlard avançait rapidement à travers les landes irlandaises. Le seul passager du wagon regardait avec une sorte de nostalgie l'album photo que ses anciens amis lui avaient offert pour son quinzième anniversaire. Photos sorcières et moldus se mélangeaient pour retracer sa vie à Poudlard depuis sa deuxième année jusqu'à la cinquième.  
Quand le train commença à ralentir Gabriel referma l'album et le laisse posé sur le siège avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte de sortie la plus proche. Sur le quai, son éternel chapeau sur la tête, Minerva MacGonagall l'attendait.  
**"Monsieur Ashlan, je suis le Professeur MacGonagall. Monsieur le Directeur m'a demandé de vous conduire jusqu'à lui. Si vous voulez bien me suivre."  
**Gabriel lui adressa un signe de tête et lui emboîta le pas à travers le village sorcier. Les habitants de Prés au lard se retournèrent sur le passage de la stricte professeur de Métamorphose accompagné d'un jeune homme vêtu tout de cuir. Ni Mrs Rosemerta, ni le gérant de Zonko ne le reconnurent. Il avait bien trop changé. Il mesurait maintenant plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, et n'était plus maigre. Au contraire son corps s'était finement musclé grâce à son entraînement chez les Ombres.

Ils mirent environ une demi heure pour atteindre le château et se dirigèrent vers une des tours. McGonagall le précéda dans son nouvel appartement. La pièce principale était assez vaste, effet accentué par l'absence de meubles. Trois portes se trouvaient en face de l'entrée. Une conduisant à sa chambre, l'autre à une salle de bain et la dernière à une salle d'entraînement, lui expliqua la femme.  
Après qu'Harry eut posé son sac, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bureau directorial.  
**"Shadow."  
**Gabriel grimaça, Dumbledore aurait toujours un humour spécial. Prendre comme mot de passe se que le nouveau professeur de Potion était, était selon lui de mauvais goût.  
**"Je vous laisse ici, je pense que vous arriverez à trouver votre chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle."  
"Bien sur, Professeur. Je vous remercie."  
**Sur ce, Gabriel gravi les escalier et tapa à la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce circulaire.  
**"Professeur".** Salua le jeune homme en s'asseyant à la place désignée.  
**"Monsieur Ashlan, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Isharya m'a beaucoup parlée de vous. C'est votre Initiateur, si je ne me trompe."  
"Vous avez raison, mais si nous pouvions parler de mon travail. J'aimerai aller prendre une douche avant le repas de ce soir."  
"Bien sur, votre bureau se trouve, comme votre salle, dans les cachots. Je suis certain que le Professeur Snape se fera un plaisir de vous les montrer. Votre collègue vous à laissé les cours qu'il avait préparé, libre à vous de les modifier. Vous avez des questions ?"  
"Oui, une : les élèves et les professeurs savent-ils que je fais parti des Mercenaires du Chaos ?"  
"Non, j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux que vous leur annonciez, vous-même".  
"Bien".  
**Harry se leva et arrivé à la porte se retourna.  
**"Une dernière chose, savent-ils que des Mercenaires arriveront dans cinq mois?"  
"Non, pas encore, j'attends qu'ils vous acceptent pour leur annoncer."  
**Gabriel hocha la tête et sorti du bureau. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son appartement. Arrivé dans ce qui allait être son salon il commença à l'aménager. En face de la cheminée d'obsidienne, il installa trois canapés bruns rouges en U, puis dans un autre coin de la pièce il fixa au mur une grande bibliothèque avec son bureau et un simple fauteuil noir. Il passa ensuite à sa chambre, il y installa son lit à baldaquin de bois blond d'acajou, d'un canapé de velours crème et d'une autre bibliothèque avec un deuxième bureau.  
Les deux pièces étaient en contraste alors que le salon était sombre, obsidienne, ébène, noir, brun rouge ; sa chambre était dans des tons clairs, acajou blond, crème, cheminé de marbre blanc.  
En revanche il ne touche pas à la salle de bain qui était dans un dégradé de bleu et vert.  
Il prit une douche et laissa l'eau détendre ses muscles endoloris par le long voyage en train. Ses pensés dérivèrent vite vers son Clan, sa nouvelle famille.

**Flash Back**

Harry Potter était allongé au sol, couvert de boue et de sang. Une attaque venait de survenir à Prés au Lard lors d'une sortie. Peu d'élèves avaient pu fuir mais l'Ordre était intervenu rapidement. Harry avait été séparé de ses amis et s'était retrouvé face à des Mangemorts qui après l'avoir battu, l'avaient laissé pour mort. Une personne s'approche de lui et l'adolescent pria pour que se ne soit pas un Mangemort.  
Une main fraîche se posa sur son front en une caresse apaisante. Il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Son regard détailla les traits de l'inconnue penchée au dessus de lui. Un visage halé, des traits fins, harmonieux, deux grands yeux violet, une bouche fine et pleine, un nez droit. Le visage était tout simplement beau, plein de grâce et de douceur. Rassurant.  
**"Harry Potter, c'est ça ?"** demanda la femme d'une voix calme.  
**"Oui…"** la sienne n'était qu'un murmure rauque de douleur.  
**"Tu sais que tu es gravement blessé ? Je ne pourrai t'aider que si tu es prés à quitter tout ça."** Dit-elle en faisant un grand geste du bras pour désigner Prés au Lard et ses sorciers. **"Il faut que tu me fasse confiance, et je pourrai t'aider à vaincre tes… peurs."  
**Elle avait attendue que le Survivant hoche la tête en signe d'accord puis l'avait pris dans ses bras, avant de disparaître dans les ombres.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

**"Tu te réveilles enfin."  
**La voix de la femme qui lui avait dit pouvoir l'aider l'accompagna dans son réveille. Il avait mal partout et ses blessures avaient été en partie soignées, lui laissant encore quelques heures de vie. Tout son être le faisait souffrir.  
**"J'ai soigné comme j'ai pu tes blessures, maintenant si tu es prés je vais t'expliquer se que j'ai à te proposé. D'accord ?"  
****"Oui."  
****"Je suis une Ombre, en quelques sorte un membres de l'Elite des Vampires. Je me nomme Isharya Kanato, je suis la Chef du Clan des Ombres. Je te propose de te transformer, d'être ton Initiateur, de t'aider à devenir plus fort. Mais pour ça je dois te transformer. Tu ne seras plus humain, tu deviendras comme nous."  
****"Je ne verrai plus le soleil ?"** demanda Harry qui aurait aimé avoir une vie normale après la mort de Voldemort.  
**"Si, une simple protection que je te ferai te permettre de ne pas le craindre. Tu grandira sûrement, ton corps se musclera, tu auras une facilité pour les sports de combats et l'utilisation des armes blanches, tu aras tes sens plus développés, comme ceux d'un loup-garou, tu aras un meilleurs instinct. Alors, Harry Potter veux-tu devenir une Ombre, veux-tu faire parti de notre famille ?"  
****"Oui."  
**Il avait fallu peut de temps à Harry pour accepter l'offre. Tout pour devenir plus puissant et battre l'autre fou.  
Isharya lui fit un sourire et l'aida à se relever. Il ne portait qu'un boxer, et fut un peu gêné d'être ainsi devant une inconnue.  
"Tu vas renaître Harry, je serai un peu comme une deuxième mère, tu me devras obéissance et fidélité. En contrepartie je jure de te venir en aide si tu en as besoin, de te protéger et de t'apprendre tout ce que je sais. Acceptes-tu cela ?"  
**"Oui."  
**La Vampire lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de plonger dans son cou pour le mordre. La sensation fut bizarre, mélange de douleur insupportable et de plaisir pur. Il aurait pu s'écouler dans années avant qu'Isharya ne se retire, Harry ne s'en serait pas rendu compte, trop perdu dans le flot de sensations. Il se sentit faible, et son Initiateur l'allongea sur le lit qu'il avait quitté quelques secondes plus tôt.  
**"Dors."** Dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. **"Dors… Gabriel Ashlan, puisque tel est ton nom à présent."**

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

"**Tu te bats comme une fille Ashlan."** Cria quelqu'un dans le dojo.  
**"Tu es une fille, Devka, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié !"** lui répondit Gabriel.  
**"Allez mets y du nerf, Ashlan sinon je vais m'endormir."  
**Ils reprirent leur combat. Devka était l'Ombre à qui Isharya avait demandé d'entraîner Harry aux Arts Martiaux.  
Il avait était transformé depuis environ 6 mois. La jeune Vampire russe s'était prise d'affection pour ce jeune homme mignon et pas sur de lui. Elle lui apprenait depuis le début le karaté, le judo, le jujitsu, et bien d'autres arts encore.  
Elle était plutôt petite, et avait un visage d'ange, accentué par ses cheveux blond cuivre coupés cours et ses grand yeux tilleul. Nombreux de ses ennemis avaient perdus la vie en se laissant avoir par cette apparence douce et timide.  
Son maître d'arme en revanche, Kyros Liu, était un homme de grande stature, froid et revêche. Son visage taillé à la serpe et ses yeux verts d'eau pouvaient faire froid dans le dos.

**"Tu peux mieux faire, Gabriel."** Lança joyeusement Devka en évitant un coup de pied particulièrement vicieux.  
Un rire raisonnât dans le dojo et les deux combattants se tournèrent pour voir entrer Hoshi Kanato, la petite sœur de Isharya. La Vampire n'avait rien à envier à la beauté de sa sœur. Sa peau pale donnée un contraste saisissant avec ses longs cheveux et ses yeux d'encre. Son corps fin et souple avait fait tourné la tête de plusieurs personnes du Sanctuaire mais elle n'avait jamais choisit de compagnon, préférant la Liberté.  
**"Isharya veut te voir, petit Vampire."** Dit-elle en embrassant Gabriel sur la joue. **"Et tout de suite."** Ajouta-t-elle en le voyant reprendre sa position de combat.  
**"Mais…"  
****"Gabriel, tu sais qu'elle a horreur d'attendre."  
****"Oui M'dame !"  
**Et il parti en courant rejoindre son Initiateur.

**Flash Back End**

Quand il sortit de la douche une heure plus tard il était l'heure d'aller dîner dans la Grande Salle. Il enfila un pantalon en cuir noir, un chandail sans manche sang et un long manteau noir, en cuir, puis sortit de ses appartements de meilleur humeur qu'en arrivant.

Il hésita à passer les portes de la Grande Salle puis se souvenant qu'il était un maudit Gryffindor, il entra.  
Toutes les conversations cessèrent à sa vue et il se dirigea dignement vers la table des Professeurs où Dumbledore lui souriait gentiment, et se leva pour prendre la parole.  
**"Jeune gens et professeurs, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter un nouveau professeur, en raison du départ Oria Grey. Le professeur Ashlan reprendra le cours de Potions tandis que le professeur Snape se chargera, à partir de maintenant, de la défense contre les forces du Mal."  
**Harry prit place à la gauche de Dumbledore et celui-ci lui présenta ses collègues.  
**"Monsieur Ashlan, je vous présente le Professeur Snape dont vous reprenez le cours, Miss Granger et M.Weasley qui s'occupe des cours de Vol, Mlle Sinistra qui enseigne l'Astronomie, Professeur Treleawney, elle s'occupe de la Divination. Il y a aussi Hagrid qui n'est pas présent et qui enseigne les SCM, les Professeurs, McGonagall, Flitwick et Vector, qui s'occupent respectivement de la Métamorphose, des Sortilèges et de l'Etude des Moldus."  
****"Enchanté."  
****"Vous avez été dans qu'elle école, M. Ashlan ?" **demande Hermione, en se pencha sur la table pour pouvoir le voir.  
**"Je n'ai jamais été scolarisé. Se sont mais proches qui se sont chargés de mon éducation."  
****"Oh…" **murmura la jeune fille.  
Le reste du repas se passa dans un calme relatif. Les élèves se demandaient où Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, avait pu dénicher son Professeur de Potion et comment seraient ses cours.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Je suis arrivé à Poudlard depuis, seulement, cet après-midi et les Ombres me manque déjà. Isharya et nos discutions. Devka et nos combats. Les jumeaux Kasen et Kiyoshi et leur folie douce. Callia, Astnea, Dorian, Takehiko, Kahei, et tout les autres. Cette année promet d'être vraiment dure, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'ils débarquent.

**Journal de Gabriel Ashlan, Ombre.**

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

_Bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip…  
_Gabriel émergea de sous sa couette pour éteindre le réveil.  
C'était décidé il allait tuer Dumbledore, organiser une réunion du personnel enseignant à sept heures du mat', ça va mais un samedi, c'est sacrilège. Il se retourna dans son lit, prêt à se rendormir quand son réveil se mit à hurler : « Debout fainéant, debout fainéant… ». Vive les cadeau d'Hermione pensa-t-il.  
Il se décida, enfin, à sortir de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Peut-être qu'une douche l'aiderait à se réveiller. Il avait peu dormir, deux heures maximum, il s'était souvenu des années passées au Sanctuaire. Il se glissa sous l'eau chaude et se détendit.  
Une demi heure plus tard il sortait de la douche et enfilait un pantalon de lin noire et un pull à col roulé de la même couleur.

Il parcourait les couloirs pour se rendre au bureau du Directeur quand il croisa Hermione et Ron.  
**"Bonjour, Ashlan."  
****"Miss Granger, M. Weasley."  
****"Nous nous rendions au bureau du Directeur. Nous pourrions faire le trajet ensemble."** Proposa Ron.  
**"Avec plaisir."  
**Le trajet se passa plutôt rapidement, il discuta sortilège avec Hermione et Quidditch avec Ron.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

**"Ah, Miss Granger et Messieurs Weasley et Ashlan, nous n'attendions plus que vous. Je pense que nous devrions laisser Gabriel mettre quelques petites choses au clair avant de commencer la réunion. Si vous voulez bien ?"  
****"Comme vous le savez je me nomme Gabriel Ashlan, j'ai vingt et un ans et… comment dire ? Je ne suis pas humain…"  
****"Pourtant vous ne ressemblez à aucune créature connue."** Le coupa Hermione.  
**"Oui et non. Il y a 5 ans j'ai eu un grave accident et le seul moyen pour moi de survivre a était d'accepter la proposition d'Isharya Kanato."  
**Snape releva la tête à l'annonce du nom de Kanato. Si c'est souvenir étaient bon il l'avait déjà rencontré.

**Flash Back.**

La salle était plongée dans la pénombre, laissant cependant apercevoir des hommes vêtus de noir, en cercle et sur un trône Lord Voldemort qui semblait attendre fébrilement quelques choses. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent il se redressa, souriant et parla.  
**"Isharya, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. J'espère que mes Mangemorts vous ont bien traités."  
****"Que me voulez vous ?"** lança la femme d'une voix glaciale.  
**"Je veux un pacte. Votre promesse d'allégeance."  
**La femme éclate d'un rire à faire froid dans le dos et planta son regard améthyste dans ceux rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle s'avança au centre de la pièce et prit la parole.  
**"Vous croyez que je vais accepter ? Pour qui me prenez-vous, je n'ai pas été élue Chef des Ombres pour rien, vous ne m'impressionnez pas !"  
**Tout en parlant elle s'était approché d'un coin d'ombre, et disparu sans qu'aucuns des Mangemorts ne puissent rien faire.  
**"Retrouvez la moi, et vite !"** Avait hurlé le Lord. Retrouvez moi Isharya Kanato !

**Flash Back End**

**"Isharya Kanato est une Ombre."** Murmura Snape, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.  
**"Exactement, Professeur," continua Gabriel. "Et j'en suis également une."  
****"Excusé moi, mais qu'est-ce que ces « Ombres » ?"** demanda Hermione, ennuyé de ne pas savoir.  
**"Les Ombres, Miss Granger, sont l'Elite du monde vampirique."  
****"Donc… vous voulez dire que vous êtes un… Vampire."  
****"Oui."  
**Un silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée et c'est McGonagall qui finie par prendre la parole.  
**"Mais les Ombres ne se mêlent jamais au mortels, non ?"  
****"Vous avez raison, Professeur, mais j'ai quelques comptes à régler avec une personne et je pense qu'il est temps."  
**Une personne que Harry n'avait pas remarqué prit à sont tour la parole.  
**"Sans vouloir vous offenser mais puis-je vous demander votre nom ?"** demanda Remus Lupin en sortant d'un coin d'ombre de la pièce.  
**"Mais enfin Remus,"** s'indigna McGonagall,** "pourquoi dites vous ça ? Nous connaissons déjà son nom…"  
****"Parce que après transformation l'Initiateur, celui qui a transformé le Vampire lui donne un autre nom. Alors Monsieur Ashlan, quel est votre vrai nom."  
****"Il ne vous regarde pas."** Trancha Harry. **"Quand je jugerais le moment venu je vous le donnerai. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser je voudrai aller voir ma salle et organiser mes cours."  
****"Bien sur Gabriel. Severus, si vous pouviez l'accompagner."  
**L'homme hocha la tête et sorti à la suite de Gabriel.  
**"Albus, est-ce bien raisonnable d'accueillir un Vampire au sein de l'école ?"** demanda Lupin.  
**"Remus, vous êtes un Loup-garou et je vous ai accueilli. Alors il n'y aura aucun problème avec Gabriel, puisque contrairement à vous, lui, contrôle ses transformations."  
****"Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?"** questionna Flitwick.  
**"Non, seulement depuis hier après midi."  
****"Mais enfin Albus, c'est de la folie. Comment pouvez-vous avoir confiance en lui ? Qui vous dit qu'il n'est pas Mangemort ?"  
****"Minerva, Isharya Kanato, Chef des Ombres, et Vampire vieille de plusieurs siècles, déteste Voldemort, parce qu'il a cru, lors de la première guerre, être plus malin qu'elle."  
****"Quel est le rapport ?"  
****"Ce jeune homme est, en quelque sorte, le fils Isharya, c'est elle qui l'a transformée. Et si elle lui fait confiance, alors moi aussi. Sur ce je pense que vous devriez regagner vos appartements."**

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

**"Alors comme ça, vous êtes le ''fils'' de Kanato ?"** demanda Snape en se dirigea avec Harry vers les cachots.  
**"Oui, c'est elle qui m'a trouvée, et elle m'a transformée, entraînée."  
**Le nouveau professeur de DCFM hocha la tête et ils continuèrent le trajet en silence. Arrivé devant le bureau de Professeur de Potions, Snape murmura un sort et la porte s'ouvrit. La pièce était plutôt grande, vide, mais faiblement éclairée.  
**"Je peux changer le déco ?"** questionna Gabriel.  
**"Bien sur."  
**Le Vampire sortit sa baguette et récita plusieurs sorts. Une fois qu'il eut fini la pièce était éclairée d'une lumière rouge, un grand bureau d'ébène faisait face à la porte et deux armoires, du même bois l'entouraient. Derrière les vitrines on pouvait voir de nombreux ingrédients, pour la plupart rares. Snape se dirigea vers une des armoires et regarda les divers ingrédients.  
**"Jolie collection."** Dit-il en détaillant une rose d'argent, ingrédient rare car très difficile à trouver.  
**"Merci. Les cours que vous m'avez laissé sont où ?"  
****"Sur votre bureau."** Indiqua Snape, après voir fait un mouvement avec sa baguette pour les faire apparaître.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Le week-end s'était passé dans un calme relatif. Il avait fait connaissance avec ses collègues et avec remanié les cours de son ancien professeur.  
Le lundi arriva trop vite au goût de Gabriel et il se retrouva avec une classe de 7ème année Gryffindor/Slytherin. Gabriel se dit que Dumbledore était vraiment suicidaire de mettre ces deux maisons ensemble. Il poussa un soupir résigné et entra dans la classe. Toutes les conversations se turent quand les élèves virent leur nouveau professeur.  
**"Bonjour, je m'appelle Gabriel Ashlan, comme vous le savez déjà. Je n'ai jamais enseigné, et on m'a dit que vous étiez la classe la plus difficile, mais si le professeur Snape y est arrivé, je dois pouvoir le faire."  
**Un murmure parcourut la classe du côté des Gryffindor.  
**"Vous disiez Miss… ?"** demanda le Professeur, en fixant une Gryffindor.  
**"Amaël Mars, je disais que Snape…"  
****"Le Professeur Snape."  
****"Que le Professeur Snape n'est pas humain. Une sorte de harpie au masculin, ou non tiens un Vampire !"  
**Gabriel étouffa un éclat de rire, mais reprit bien vite son sérieux. Il regarda son élève et lui fit un sourire narquois.  
**"Je ne pense pas, Miss, que votre Professeur soit un Vampire."  
****"Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?"  
****"Disons qu'en étant une Ombre, je sais de quoi je parle."  
****"C'est quoi une Ombre ?"  
****"Vous devriez le savoir Miss, si je me souviens bien je l'ai étudié l'année de mes treize ans, se qui fait que pour vous s'était lors de votre troisième année. Enfin si vous ne voyez vraiment pas vous n'aurez qu'à demander au Professeur Snape, mais maintenant parlons du cours. Si j'ai bien compris les note de mon collègue vous étudiez, avant mon arriver, la potion…"**

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

**"Professeur Snape ?"** demanda timidement la Gryffindor à la fin de son cours, entourée de plusieurs de ses camarades, aussi bien Gryffindor que Slytherin.  
**"Oui, Miss Mars."  
****"Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une Ombre ?"  
****"C'est ce que le soleil projette…"  
****"Non, Professeur, une Ombre, une créature magique."  
****"Qui vous en a parlez ?"** interrogea Snape.  
**"Le Professeur Ashlan".  
****"Oh…"** Snape parut surprit pendant quelques secondes puis se reprit. **"Les Ombres sont les dirigeant… enfin vous le saurez au repas de ce soir comme tout le monde, maintenant si je ne me trompe, vous avez cours avec le Professeur Flitwick."  
****"Oui Monsieur."**

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Snape pensa toute l'après-midi à la question que lui avait posé Amaël, et à « Pourquoi cet andouille de nouveau ne leur avait pas expliqué lui-même ». Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple.  
Il ressassait encore ses pensées en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, pour le repas du soir, quand il percuta Gabriel dans un couloir vide.  
**"Vous pourriez faire attention et regarder où vous marchez."** Ralla Gabriel en se massant les fesses, après s'être relevé.  
Snape n'écouta pas se que lui disait le jeune homme et le tira dans une salle vide.  
**"Euh…Professeur ? Que faisons nous ici ?"** demanda Harry, perplexe.  
**"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas expliquez à vos élèves se qu'était une Ombre."  
****"Oh… ce n'est que ça ! Parce que je pensais que se serait mieux qu'ils l'apprennent tous en même temps. Bon maintenant c'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai faim. Vous venez ?"  
**Snape acquiesça et le suivit dans les couloirs, l'écoutant parler joyeusement, en sautillant (NdeMoi : On est bien d'accord que c'est Ry' qui sautille et pas Snape !)).

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle les élèves les regardèrent hallucinés. Comment se faisait-il que leur redoutable ancien Professeur de Potions n'est pas encore atomisé cet énergumène qui lui sautait autour en babillant.

Ils saluèrent les Professeurs et Gabriel se pencha vers Dumbledore pour lui murmurer quelque chose que personne n'entendit. Le vieux sorcier lui fit un signe de tête avant de se lever en réclamant le silence. Les élèves intrigués de cette interruption plus que soudaine le lui accordèrent plus que rapidement.  
**"Mes très chers élèves se matin si j'ai bien compris votre Professeur de Potions a dit quelques chose à des septièmes années, si vous pouviez m'éclairer ?"  
****"Il nous a dit qu'il était une Ombre et que s'était pour ça que… "**Amaël rougit violement alors que Gabriel avait un petit rire.  
**"Oui, Miss Mars…"** la pressa Dumbledore  
**"Je ne pense pas que cela soit important pour la suite, Albus."** Vint à son secours Harry.  
**"Bien Gabriel. Donc qui pourrait me dire ce qu'est une Ombre ?"  
****"C'est une sorte de Vampire, en plus puissant."** Répondit une voix chez les Slytherin.  
**"Oui Monsieur Akadi, j'accorde 5 points à Slytherin. Donc comme je le disais votre Professeur de Potions est une Ombre."** Plusieurs cris et murmurent retentirent dans la Salle, vite calmé par Dumbledore. **"Silence ! Je vous demanderai de ne pas changer de comportement envers le Professeur Ashlan et de ne pas vous détourner de vos études. Gabriel Ashlan n'est en aucun cas dangereux, bien au contraire, il est ici pour nous aider à protéger l'école."  
**Le vieux sorcier s'assit et reprit son repas comme si de rien n'était.  
**"Monsieur Ashlan ?"** demanda Hermione.  
**"Oui, Miss Granger…"  
****"Ce week-end nous allons à Prés au lard, voudriez vous nous y rejoindre ?"  
****"Bien sur, mais je ne voudrai pas…"  
****"Alors nous vous attendrons, samedi après-midi vers 15h dans le Grand Hall."  
****"D'accord."**

Quand Gabriel eut fini son repas il retrouva avec joie son appartement et plus particulièrement sa salle d'entraînement. Il jeta sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise au sol, pour ne rester qu'en pantalon de lin noir, et commença des katas. Quand il eut fini de s'échauffer il fit apparaître son katana, puis il anima les divers mannequins de la salle et se mit en position de combat.

Il ressortit de la pièce quatre heures plus tard, complètement exténué. Il fila directement dans sa salle de bain puis dans son lit. Heureusement que le lendemain matin il n'avait cour qu'a partir de dix heures.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Fin du premier chapitre !

Voilà, laissez juste une tite review pour me donner votre avis ! svp !


	2. Ombre

**« Se libérer »**

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à JKR. Enfin tout sauf les Ombres, et les Elfes Noirs

**Pairing :** SURPRISE !

**Rating :** M

**Note de l'auteur :** Je fais pleins de BisoOs à ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews 18 pour un premier chapitre ! Je suis trops contente ! (auteuzzzzzze folle qui saute partout... Euh... je crois que je vais me calmer... elle jette un coup d'oeil aux lecteur avant de reprendre) En plus ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que les gens ont prit un peu de leur temps pour donner leur avis, bons ou mauvais Dieu merci, je n'ai eu que du bon !. Et puis je fais pleins de POUTOU BAVAGEUX à Kyara Diggory, ma NamouretTe, qui est définitivement ma meilleure revieweuse, et une petite pensée toute tendre à Dekado que j'apprécie tout particulièrement ! Allez la lire, elle est tout simplement géniale!

**Review(s) annonnyme(s):** _**Cookie :**_ Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments qui me vont droit au coeur ! Pour les fautes, je suis toute confusionnée, j'essaye de toutes les faire disparaître mais elles sont coriaces ! Encore mici, et voilà la suite. **_Touraz :_** Tout d'abord un grand merci pour ta review, ensuite, pour se qui est de l'apparence de Gabriel, je l'ai imaginé dans ma petite tête, beaucoup plus grand et musclé, les cheveux coupé plus courts mais toujours fou, les traits du visage plus dur/carré, les yeux beaucoup plus vert puisque ils ne sont plus caché par ses lunettes. Et à coté du physque, il est beaucoup plus sur de lui, il n'attend plus qu'on lui dise quoi faire, il prend des initiatives. Et puis surtout personne ne s'attendait à retrouver Harry Potter sous les traits de Gabriel Ashlan, qui est un Vampire. J'espère avoir été claire ! Bizes et voilà la suite...

PS: Je crois que j'ai répondu aux reviews de tout le monde, mais si j'ai oublié quelqu'un je m'excuse ! (Vous n'aurez qu'à me le dire etr je répondrait immédiatement à votre review.).

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

**Résumé :** Gabriel Ashlan ou Harry Potter, du pareil au même. Il a disparu 5 ans, 5 longues années aujourd'hui il revient plus puissant et décidé à en finir que jamais.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

_**« Ombre »**_

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Ma première semaine d'enseignement c'est bien passait. Les élèves se sont rapidement habitués à mon statut d'Ombre, ou plutôt de Vampire, devrai-je dire. Ils ne voient pas vraiment la différence. Je me demande quand Dumbledore leur annoncera la venue des Mercenaires du Chaos. Cet après-midi je vais avec Mimione et Ron à Prés au lard. J'espère que je ne vais pas me vendre, quoique j'aie été entraîné pour ne pas le faire alors.  
J'espère qu'il pense à moi à l'Antre. De toute façon je vais me rappeler à leur bon souvenir, je dois leur envoyer une lettre cet après-midi.

_**Journal de Gabriel Ashlan, Ombre**_

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Gabriel referma son journal et le glissa dans uns poche intérieure de son manteau. Il avait eut envie de se retrouver dans le parc. Il s'était donc installé dans le grand saule pleureur et observé, à présent, les élèves. Depuis qu'il avait disparu, cinq ans plus tôt, Poudlard était devenue une école beaucoup plus sure. Les attaques sur le château et le village avaient diminué de façon spectaculaire.

**"Vous comptez passer votre journée perché là-haut."  
**La voix surpris Gabriel qui manqua de tomber. Il baissa les yeux, après avoir réussit à se stabiliser, et vit Snape qui le regardait avec un sourire ironique au lèvres. Il se laissa glisser de sa branche et atterrit souplement au sol.  
**"Non mais ça ne va pas ? J'ai failli me tuer !"  
**L'ancien Mangemort haussa un sourcil moqueur.  
**"Techniquement vous êtes déjà…"  
****"Mort ! Je sais. C'est une façon de parler. Vous qui semblez manié les mots avec facilité vous auriez du le comprendre."** Le provoqua Harry.  
**"Oh mais j'ai bien compris. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore déjà vous voir enrager. Je trouve cela délectable, allez savoir pourquoi. Enfin bon j'étais ici pour vous proposer d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt."  
****"Comme c'est mignon, je devrai y voir un quelconque sous entendu ?"** railla Harry.  
**"Non, mais Dumbledore refuse de laissa qui que se soit aller seul dans la forêt et personnellement je préfère y aller avec vous qu'avec notre garde chasse."  
****"Et bien alors, let's go boy."  
**Snape secoua la tête, il était atterré par le comportement plus que gamin de son remplaçant mais au fond de lui il ne pouvait nier qu'il était amusé par se même comportement, qui lui rappelait tellement le marmot de Potter Senior.  
Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Gabriel se délecta de la pénombre ambiante, ne se sentant plus oppressé par les rayons du soleil. Même si le talisman qu'il avait incrusté à l'intérieur de son poignet droit lui permettait de se trouver à la lumière sans danger, le soleil l'incommodait quand même sur une longue durée.  
**"Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas dit se que vous venez faire dans la forêt."  
****"J'ai besoin de certaines plantes pour une potion."  
****"Et quoi comme plante ?"  
****"Du napel, et d'autres petits trucs."  
****"C'est vrai qu'on est bientôt à la pleine lune…"** murmura pensivement Harry.  
**"Pardon ?"** demanda Snape.  
**"Rien, je parlais tout seul."  
****"Vous savez que c'est un signe de sénilité précoce ?"** questionna Snape.  
**"Vous êtes toujours aussi sympathique ?"** répondit Harry.  
**"On ne vous a jamais apprit à répondre aux questions qu'on vous pose."  
****"Nan."**

Ils avaient déjà passé deux heures dans la forêt quand un Thestral apparut entre les arbres.  
**"C'est bizarre…"** murmura Snape.** "Ils ne sont attirés que par l'odeur du sang d'habitude."£  
****"C'est mon odeur qui l'a attiré, Professeur. Je vous rappelle que je suis mort."  
**Harry encra ses yeux dans ceux vide de l'animal et commença à réciter, dans une langue que Snape ne comprit pas, une incantation. L'animal ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes puis se coucha au sol en signe de soumission.  
**"Qu'avez-vous fait ?"** demanda Snape, abasourdi.  
**"Je lui ai fait comprendre lequel de nous deux était le maître. Je pense que l'on peut continuer Professeur, nous n'aurons plus aucun problème."**

Ils ne rentrèrent que pour le déjeuner de midi. Rogue avait trouvé tous ses ingrédients et Harry avait fait le plein d'obscurité pour un petit moment.

Gabriel se rendait dans ses appartements, après son repas, quand il croisa Amaël.  
**"Professeur est-ce que pourrai vous poser une question ?"  
****"Bien sur."** Lui répondit Harry en s'arrêtant devant elle.  
**"Vous pourriez me parler des Ombres, et des Vampires en général ?"  
****"Bien sur mais pourquoi cette question ?"  
****"Parce que j'ai de la famille non humaine et j'aimerai apprendre à mieux la connaître."  
****"Oh très bien… vous êtes libre maintenant, Miss ?"  
****"Oui."  
****"Bien suivez moi dans mes appartements."  
**Ils reprirent leur route cote à cote et Gabriel se traita d'idiot pour ne pas avoir remarqué que cette gamine n'était pas totalement humaine. Elle avait des cheveux de couleurs mauves très clair et coupé court, au dessus des oreilles. Ses yeux étaient en amandes, d'un noir très profond avec des reflets sang. Son aura était d'un joli violet et elle respirait la douceur et l'assurance.

Il ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers et invita la jeune fille à passer avant lui.  
**"Asseyez vous. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?"** Questionna-t-il en lui désignant le canapé d'un brun chaud.  
**"Non merci, Professeur."  
**Harry prit le temps de se servir un vers de vin rouge puis alla s'asseoir devant elle.  
**"Bien que voulez vous savoir ?"  
****"Tout !"** répondit impulsivement Amaël.  
**"C'est vaste comme sujet."** Rigola Gabriel, alors qu'elle rougissait.  
**"Comment s'organise votre société ?"  
****"A tout de suite c'est plus précis. Alors il y a nos grands dirigeant Isharya Kanato, Chef du Clan des Ombres, et Alia Wind, la Reine des Elfes Noirs. Ces deux Clan là font partis d'une autre organisation dont je ne vous parlerai pas. ils sont les dirigeants du monde vampirique et elfique."  
****"Comme faites vous pour pouvoir rester à la lumière ?"** questionna Amaël les yeux pétillants de curiosité.  
**"Ça c'est un secret que nous ne dévoilons qu'aux Initiés. Tous comme nous n'apprenons nos magies à personnes."  
****"Vous avez été…"  
**Amaël fut coupée par des coups tapés à la porte. Harry se leva prestement et alla ouvrir.  
**"Hermione m'a envoyé vous chercher, Ashlan."** Lui dit Ron.  
**"Oh, il est déjà 15h !"** Il se tourna vers Amaël et lui adressa un sourire penaud. **"Je pars à Prés au lard, si vous voulez nous pourrons reprendre notre conversation plus tard, Miss."  
****"Avec plaisir, Professeur. Professeur Weasley."** La salua-t-elle alors qu'elle le dépassait en sortant des appartements de Gabriel.  
**"Que faisiez vous avec Miss Mars, Ashlan ?"  
****"Nous discutions de ses origines. Et puis par pitié appelez moi Gabriel."  
****"Si vous le souhaitez."  
****"Je prends un manteau et je vous rejoins."**

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils marchaient vers Prés au lard, accompagnés d'Hermione.  
**"Alors, Gabriel, cela fait-il longtemps que vous êtes une Ombre ?"** questionna Hermione  
**"Environ cinq ans. Si mes souvenirs sont bons. A mon tour de vous questionner : « ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensembles ? »."  
****"Quatre ans et demi, la disparition de notre meilleur ami nous a beaucoup rapproché. Nous nous sommes soutenus l'un l'autre. Et cela fait un an que nous sommes fiancée."** Répondit une Hermione toute rougissante.  
Harry sourit et continua d'avancer ne prenant plus part à la conversation. Il se souvenait de tout se qu'il s'était passé le jour où il avait disparu.

**Flash Back**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, et d'autres élèves de Poudlard se dirigeaient vers Prés au Lard. Tout le monde discutait, riait et se chamaillait joyeusement. Mais quand ils arrivèrent au village tout bascula. Le village était attaqué, des mangemorts jetaient des sorts à tors et à travers. Très vite, Harry fut séparé des autres. Un groupe de cinq mangemorts l'entourèrent et commencèrent à faire pleuvoir des sorts sur lui. Il se protégea comme il put mais son bouclier céda au dixième sort de magie noire. Alors que plus loin, il voyait Hermione essayer de protéger des premières années pendant que Ron la couvrait, un des mangemorts lui envoya un sort plus fort que les autres qui l'étourdit. Comme un seul homme, les mages noirs fondirent sur lui et lui assénèrent coups de pieds, coups de poings, sur tout le corps. Il essaya de se protéger comme il pouvait mais s'était peine perdue… puis alors qu'il croyait que jamais sa torture ne cesserait, les mangemorts se retirèrent. Relevant la tête, Harry vit des Aurors transplaner pour donner un coup de main aux membres de l'Ordre. Une personne s'approche de lui et l'adolescent pria pour que se ne soit pas un Mangemort…

**Flash Back End**

**"Gabriel ?"  
**Hermione le secouait par les épaules. De toute évidence il s'était perdu dans ses pensées.  
**"Excusez moi, Hermione. Je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Y a-t-il un endroit où je pourrai rédiger une lettre tranquillement ?"** s'informa-t-il.  
**"On va aller au Trois Balais. Personne ne nous y dérangera."  
**Harry acquiesça et la suivit. Elle lui indiqua tous les magasins à connaître et où ils se trouvaient, Harry écouta religieusement, bien qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur le village.  
**"Nous y sommes."  
**Ron poussa la porte du bar et leur tint la porte.  
**"Au fond il y a une table de libre."  
****"Je vais la garder."** Leur dit Gabriel.  
**"Vous buvez quelque chose ?"  
****"Une Vodka… s'il vous plaît."  
**Il alla s'installer à la table et sortit de quoi écrire. Hoshi lui avait fait promettre de lui écrire. Enfin elle et Devka l'avaient menacée de lobotomie si il ne le faisait pas.

_Hoshi, Devka, Salut mes chéries…  
__J'espère que vous allez bien !  
__Ici tout ce passe à merveille. Les Professeurs et les élèves ont plutôt bien prit le fait que je n'étais pas humain. Mais élèves se tiennent à carreaux, ils doivent avoir peur que je ne sois comme Snape… et une de mes élèves est venue me demander de lui parler de notre race. Elle a de la famille vampire. L'Antre, et son obscurité réconfortante me manque, tout comme vous.  
__Je vous embrasse. Faites passer le bonjour à (Suis-je obligé d'écrire leur nom à tous ? Je suppose que oui alors allons-y) : Kasen, Kiyoshi, Kahei, Astnea, Takehiko, Dorian, Callia, Isharya, Alia, Lan, Shiro, Orion, Syna, Elio, Matteo, Kara et Chenoa.  
__Ouf… je crois ne pas en avoir oublié ! Si c'est la cas je veux bien être fouetté.  
__J'ai hâte d'être à notre prochaine cuite !  
__G.A ou H.P _

Harry eut un sourire ravit après s'être relue et demanda où il pouvait trouver un oiseau pour l'envoyer. Et si possible un rapace, ou un charognard. Les chouette et hiboux évitant autant que possible l'Antre.  
**"Je pense qu'ils doivent avoir ça à la poste, elle se trouve entre Zonko et la bibliothèque."** Avec Hermione nous contions y passer donc…  
**"Se sera parfait."** Lâcha Harry.** "Maintenant parlez moi des élèves, s'il vous plaît."  
****"Alors,"** commença Ron, **"ça à beaucoup changer depuis trois ans. La guerre Gryffindor/Slytherin s'est atténuée. Il n'y a plus qu'une compétition pour les points, plus de combats, de coups bats et autres comme quand j'étais élèves. Tous ça grâce à la bande de Amaël Mars Shayan Akadi."  
****"C'est le jeune homme qui savait ce qu'était une Ombre ?"** demanda Gabriel.  
**"Oui. Lui et Amaël sont devenu amis dans le train et n'ont pas voulu gâcher leur amitié à cause d'une rivalité de maison. Et depuis trois autres étudiants se sont joint à eux."** Fini joyeusement Hermione.  
**"Lesquels ?"** demanda Gabriel avec curiosité**.  
****"Akila Amra, elle est à Ravenclaw, en sixième année. Alek Sebasten, un Slytherin de Septième année comme eux."  
****"Oui, je me rappelle de lui. Grand blond, style surfeur californien…"  
****"Hum… sauf qu'il est russe."** Acquiesça Hermione. **"Et la dernière : Nerëa Laïa. Elle est en septième année à Gryffindor et se la folle du groupe…"  
****"Qui est folle Professeur Weasley ?" **demanda une voix qui les fit tous sursauter.  
Harry tourna la tête vers la gauche et regarda la jeune fille, grande, les cheveux turquoise et un regard aigue marine.  
**"Vous Miss."** Répondit en rigolant Ron.  
**"Et pourquoi parliez vous de moi ?"** questionna la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur la dernière chaise.  
Ses amis parurent gênés un instant puis ils haussèrent tous en même temps les épaules et allèrent s'asseoir à une table un peu plus loin.  
**"Mais parce que c'est la stricte vérité, Nerëa. Au fait je te présente Gabriel Ashlan."  
****"Ron, je te rappelle que moi aussi j'étais à Poudlard toute cette semaine et oh, surprise, j'ai même eut cours avec le Professeur Ashlan."  
**Harry haussa un sourcil et interrogea du regard son ancien ami. Comment se faisait-il que Nerëa le tutoie ? Comme Ron ne semblait pas prêt de répondre la jeune fille le fit à sa place.  
**"Quand je suis arrivé en cours de cycle à Poudlard lors de la septième année de Ron, lui et Mione m'ont aidé à m'intégrer ! Et nous sommes resté amis."**

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis la jeune fille les salua et alla retrouver ses amis.  
**"Pouvons-nous allez à la Poste ?"** demanda Harry.  
**"Bien sur."  
**Ils payèrent leurs consommations et quittèrent le bar. La Poste se trouvait à une centaine de mettre du bar. Ils firent le chemin en silence. Ron les laissa pour aller à Zonko, puis Harry abandonna Hermione qui devait se rendre à la bibliothèque.

**"Bonjour Monsieur, je voudrai un rapace pour envoyer un message. S'il vous plait."  
****"Nous avons un aigle royal ou un faucon."  
****"Le faucon sera parfait."  
****"Cela vous fera 11 noises, Monsieur. Voulez vous que je l'envoie moi-même ?"  
****"Non merci, je vais le faire moi-même."  
**Gabriel tendit le bras et l'oiseau vint s'y poser puis s'accoudant à une des ouvertures il lui attacha la lettre à la patte et lui murmura à l'oreille : _« Hoshi Kanato ou Devka Romanov, à l'Antre »._ L'oiseau s'envola au moment exact ou un hurlement retentissait dehors.  
Harry se retourna, jette une mornille sur le comptoir et sortit en courant. Le spectacle qu'il vit lui donna un air de déjà vu, sauf qu'aujourd'hui il avait les armes pour se défendre et défendre les autres.

Il fit apparaître un katana dans chacune de ses mains et s'avança au centre de la place. Les villageois et ses élèves le regardèrent passer subjugué, il dégagé une telle force et une telle assurance que ça les réconforta. Gabriel fit le vide dans sa tête et quand il se retrouva face au groupe, d'une trentaine de mangemorts, il était prêt au combat.  
**"Qui es-tu pour nous défier ouvertement ?"** demanda celui qui semblait être leur chef ?  
**"Pour vous je serai Nothing"** (NdeMoi : Personne, en anglais).  
Après leur avoir répondu il se mit en position de défense et attendit les premiers sortilèges qui ne tardèrent pas à fuser. Heureusement que son arriver avait laissé le temps de fuir aux plus jeunes et de monter un bouclier pour les autres. Il se contenta de leur renvoyer leur sort grâce aux lames de ses armes. Mais au bout d'un certain moment un groupe d'une dizaine de mangemorts se détacha et firent eux aussi apparaître des armes, pendant que les autres s'attaquaient au reste de la population.  
Gabriel évita le coup d'une masse d'arme en faisant un bond de côté, il ne fit pas attention au poignard qui venait de se planter dans son flan et décapita proprement l'homme le plus proche de lui. Le reste ne fut qu'une danse sanglante, il tranchait, esquivait, ripostait et finissait immanquablement par tuer ses adversaires. Quand il eut tué le dernier il vit que les autres avaient fuis face aux Aurors et à l'Ordre.  
Dumbledore se précipita vers lui, alors qu'il lâchait ses armes et se pliait en deux. D'un geste sec, il arracha le poignard qui était planté entre ses côtes et tomba à genoux.  
**"Gabriel, vous allez bien ?"** demanda le vieux sorcier, pendant qu'un médicomage se penchait au dessus du Vampire.  
**"Poison…"** murmura Gabriel, puis sa vue devint floue et il se sentit partir.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Quand il se réveilla Gabriel reconnut immédiatement l'infirmerie du château. Combien d'heures y avait-il passé alors qu'il vivait encore ici ?  
Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et immédiatement une personne se pencha sur lui.  
**"Professeur ?"** demanda la voix, inquiète, d'une jeune fille.  
Harry reconnut vaguement Amaël et pour toute réponse il grogna, ne pouvant émettre un autre son. Aussitôt Amaël partit chercher l'infirmière.  
**"Je m'occupe de lui Miss, vous allez me chercher Dumbledore."  
****"Bien M'Dame."  
**Gabriel l'entendit quitter rapidement la pièce alors que Pomfrey lui lançait divers sort pour savoir dans quel état il se trouvait.  
**"Vous savez que vous avez eu de la chance, Monsieur Ashlan ? Si il n'y avait pas eut votre nature vampirique vous seriez mort et définitivement cette fois-ci."  
**Harry l'écouta vaguement commenter son inconsciente et sa bêtise face au danger. Elle arrêta de parler seulement quand Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie accompagné d'Hermione, Ron, Snape, et les cinq inséparables.  
**"Vous voilà enfin réveillé, Gabriel."** Dit joyeusement Dumbledore.  
**"Combien de victimes ?"** demanda Gabriel.  
**"Etonnement peu pour une attaque surprise et aussi massive."  
****"Combien ? "**répéta froidement Gabriel, faisant frissonner toutes les personnes présentes, y compris Snape.  
**"Il y a eut un mort chez les villageois, un sorcier allemand venu en voyage d'affaire. Onze blessés, toujours parmi les villageois et un seul élève blessé. Un sort d'aveuglement rapidement annulé. Vous êtes la seule personne à avoir été gravement blessé."** Conclu le Directeur.  
**"Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient."  
****"Six jours, neuf heures, et trente-deux minutes."** Lui répondit très précisément l'infirmière.  
Gabriel agrandit les yeux de surprise, jamais il n'aurait du rester autant de tant incisent. Le poison devait vraiment être très puissant. Il essaya de se relever mais quatre mains l'en empêchèrent, Pomfrey et Snape. Les deux personnes qui se trouvaient le plus proche de lui.  
**"Hors de question jeune homme !"** gronda Pomfrey. **"Vous restait couché ici jusqu'à demain soir au moins."  
****"Je ne peux…"  
****"Ce n'est pas un conseil c'est un ordre ! Et si pour ça je dois vous attacher, je le ferai."** Le prévint Poppy.  
Harry se renfonça dans ses couvertures et entreprît de bouder.  
**"Et vous pourrez bouder tant que vous voudrez je ne changerai pas d'avis."** Lui lança Pomfrey, avec amusement, en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

**"Bien, Gabriel, maintenant que j'ai vu que vous alliez mieux je pense que je vais vous laisser. Jeunes gens."** Les salua Dumbledore en sortant.  
**"Attendez moi, Albus, je viens avec vous."** Dit Snape. **"Ashlan."  
**Il se détourna ensuite du lit du malade et rejoignit la porte ou Dumbledore l'attendait une lueur amusée dans le regard. Une fois qu'ils furent partit Gabriel tourna sont attention vers les personnes encore présentes. Amaël Mars semblait vraiment rassurée, la jeune fille semblait s'être beaucoup attachée à son Professeur durant leur discutions. Ses amis semblaient soulagés également, tout comme Hermione et Ron.  
**"Vous nous avez fait peur, Professeur. Surtout à Maë."** Murmura Nerëa.  
Gabriel leur adressa un sourire d'excuse et ils discutèrent longtemps de se qu'il s'était passé pendant les six jours.  
**"Le premier match de Quidditch a eut lieu."** Commenta avec enthousiasme Alek. **"C'est Ravenclaw qui a battu Huflepuff. 24O à 110. le match était magnifique, dommage que vous aillez raté ça, Professeur."  
****"Je suis d'accord avec vous, Sebasten…"  
****"Sinon c'est le Professeur Granger qui vous à remplacer en attendant que vous reveniez." **Continua Amaël. **"Les sorties à Prés au lard ont été annulées et un sorcier du Ministère est resté ici pendant trois jours. Abrutis d'ailleurs. Il n'a pas arrêté de poser tout un tas de questions à votre sujet, selon lui quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît par en large et en travers n'est pas digne de confiance."  
****"Et pour finir, Amaël est passée vous voir tous les jours, et nous a donné des nouvelles de vous."** Fini Shayan.  
Gabriel tourna la tête vers la jeune fille qui rougissait et lui sourit gentiment. Il l'aimait bien cette fille, la petite sœur qu'il aurait adoré avoir. Et puis elle ressemblait tellement à Callia.  
**"Il ne fallait pas."** lui dit-il.  
**"Bien sur que si, vous avez accepté de m'en apprendre plus sur mes origines et puis vous êtes un super prof."  
**Elle rougit une nouvelle fois et son meilleur ami, Shayan, lui fit un petit sourire goguenard.  
Soudain l'infirmière pénétra dans la salle.  
**"Allez, tout le monde dehors, Monsieur Ashlan a besoin de repos !"  
****"Mais non, je…"  
****"Je croyais avoir été claire Gabriel !"** gronda la femme.  
Le Vampire se tassa dans son lit et regarda ses élèves sortirent.  
**"On est heureux que vous alliez bien."** Lui dit Hermione, en quittant l'infirmerie main dans la main avec Ron.  
Gabriel sourit et avala sans protester la potion que lui tendait l'infirmière. Il ne mit pas trente secondes avant de s'endormir.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Quand Gabriel se réveilla à nouveau, il était seul. Il se tourna sur le dos dans son lit d'hôpital et se mit à réfléchir. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas sentit l'attaque. Les Ombres pouvaient prévoir se genres de choses habituellement, et lui rêvez de toutes les attaques de mangemorts. Soit Voldemort avait trouvé un moyen de bloquer ses pensées, soit la magie ambiante à Poudlard court-circuitait, en quelque sorte, ses pouvoirs.

Un bruit de porte qu'on ouvre le tira du sommeil. Apparemment il s'était rendormi. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son lit. Pomfrey était en train de discutait avec Dumbledore et les Inséparables. La discutions semblait plutôt animé. Au bout de plusieurs minutes ils se rendirent compte que Gabriel était réveillé et se dirigèrent vers lui.  
**"Comment allez vous aujourd'hui Gabriel ?"** demanda Dumbledore, devançant ainsi l'infirmière.  
**"Parfaitement bien Albus. Bonjour, les jeunes."** Dit-il en se tournant vers les jeunes adultes.  
"**Bonjour, Professeur."** Répondirent-ils dans un ensemble parfait.  
**"Pensez vous que je puisse sortir, Poppy ?"** questionna le Vampire.  
**"J'aurai aim…"  
****"Merci beaucoup. Amaël, pourrais-tu me passer mes affaires qui doivent être dans l'armoire là-bas derrière."  
**Amaël hocha la tête et alla prendre le jean et le pull à col roulé qui se trouvait dans l'armoire.  
**"Merci."  
**Gabriel se leva et enfila rapidement les vêtements, il se tourna ensuite vers Pomfrey et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.  
**"Mon séjour dans votre infirmerie fut un vrai plaisir, en n'espérant ne pas y revenir bientôt."  
**Il fit une courbette et un baise main à l'infirmière puis se tourna vers les autres personnes.  
**"Bon et si nous y allions maintenant ?"** proposa Harry en se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie.  
Dumbledore eut un sourire et il lui emboîta le pas, suivit des élèves. Pomfrey quand à elle restait plantée au milieu de son infirmerie, complètement hallucinée.  
**"Hallucinant…"** murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. **"Les même manies que Potter. Enfin passons j'ai une commande de potions à passer moi…"**

**"Oh, libération."** Lâcha théâtralement Gabriel quand ils furent le Grand Hall. **"C'est trop bon de sortir de cette prison !"  
****"N'exagérez pas, Gabriel."  
****"Mais je n'exagère pas Albus, Poppy pourrait se présenter au concours de gardienne de prison qu'ils l'accepteraient tout de suite. Mais là n'est pas la question, pourrai-je vous parler seul, dans votre bureau par exemple ?"  
****"Bien sur. Jeunes gens si vous voulez bien nous excuser, et puis de toute façon le dîner va être servit."  
**Les cinq élèves leur firent un signe de tête puis entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Gabriel et Dumbledore quant à eux prirent le chemin du bureau directorial.

**"Vous vouliez me parler de quoi, Gabriel ?"** demanda Dumbledore, une fois qu'ils furent installés.  
**"C'est à propos des Mercenaires, je pense qu'ils devraient venir dés maintenant. Peu importe le fait..."**commença à argumenter Harry.  
**"En effet je pense que vous avez raison."  
**Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois puis sourit.£  
**"Vous saviez depuis le début que s'était de ça que je voulais vous parlez."  
****"J'avoue que je m'en doutai. Je pense que je vais vous laisser prévenir vous-même Isharya. Vous avez des moyens de communication plus rapide que les miens."  
****"Bien sur, alors je vous dis à demain. Je leur demande d'être là après demain."  
****"Je pense que le timing sera parfait."** Lui répondit Dumbledore.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Gabriel avait immédiatement rejoint ses appartements après sa discutions avec Dumbledore. Il se trouvait maintenant assit en tailleur, au sol, dans sa chambre. Autour de lui était disposaient, des bougies marron, en un pentacle inversé. Il ferma les yeux et vida son esprit de tout ce qui n'était pas Isharya. Après quelque seconde, il se vit debout dans un espèce d'enchevêtrement de cubes. Voilà à quoi ressemblait l'esprit de la Vampire, et après cinq ans il n'avait toujours pas comprit ce que ça signifiait.  
**"J'ai mit plus de deux cents ans avant de comprendre moi-même, Gabriel, laisse toi le temps."  
**Isharya se tenait devant lui. Majestueuse, ses cheveux longs cheveux violet retenus en un chignon savant et ses grands yeux améthyste étaient soulignés de noir faisant ressortir leur couleur des plus étrange.  
**"Que me vaut ta visite, Angel ?"** Murmura-t-elle en effleurant sa joue de ses lèvres rosées.  
**"J'ai besoin de toi à Poudlard. Il y a eut une attaque…"  
****"Je suis au courant, les journaux en ont parlé. Mais pourquoi ne venir que maintenant ?"  
****"Je suis resté endormi pendant un peu plus de six jours. Il faudrait que tu viennes avec les autres le plus vite possible."  
**Elle plongea ses yeux dans les orbes émeraude d'Harry et eut un doux sourire.  
**"Tu as une idée toi… Qui veux tu que j'emmène ?"  
****"Alia, Hoshi, Kyros, Takehiko, Astnea, Callia, Kahei, Dorian, Kasen, Kiyoshi, Devka, Orion, Shiro, Chenoa, Matteo, Kara, Lan Lei, Syna et Elio, si possible, évidemment."  
****"Les Darks** (NdeMoi : ou Elfes Noirs) **ne viendront que si Alia accepte."  
****"Elle viendra ne t'inquiète pas." lui répondit Harry. "Maintenant il va falloir que je te laisse."  
**Il commença à disparaître mais avant d'avoir totalement perdu le contact il lui dit d'être à Poudlard le surlendemain.  
Quand il revint à lui, il était épuisé. D'habitude se genre de communications ne l'exténuaient pas comme ça mais là il avait du forcer toute les défenses de Poudlard. Il se hissa sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête toucha le lit.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Fin du deuxième chapitre.

PS: Laissez des reviews (ZADOEREUH LES REVIEWEUHSSSsss !) et si vous avez des quetions n'hésitez pas !

Et des BiGkIsOos à ceux qui ont lapatience de me lire !


	3. Les Mercenaires du Chaos

**« Se libérer »**

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à JKR. Enfin tout sauf les Ombres,et les Elfes Noirs.

**Pairing :** SURPRISE !

**Rating :** M

**Note de l'auteur :** Réponse aux reviews anonyme : _Dramyre_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et pour ce qui est de ta question, Draco apparaîtra dans quelques chapitres ! Merci encore et BisoOs !_ Nini_ : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisouxxx !  
Etpour tous les autres à qui je n'aie pas répondu (par le lien !) je m'excuse ! Mon ordi ne voulait plus e laisser accéder à cetteoption et maintenant je ne sais plus a qui j'ai répondu ou pas alors je vous dis un Grand Merci à tous et je vous fais pleins de Bisouxxx ! Et encore MeRcI _à tous_ !

PS: Un chapitre un peu plus ennuyant que les deux autres car j'ai du présenter tous les nouveaux, alors voilà !

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

**Résumé :** Gabriel Ashlan ou Harry Potter, du pareil au même. Il a disparu 5 ans, 5 longues années aujourd'hui il revient plus puissant et décidé à en finir que jamais.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

_**« Les Mercenaires du Chaos »**_

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Finalement je vais retrouver ma famille plus rapidement que prévue, cette attaque à Prés au lard à tout accéléré, à accélérée la chute de Voldemort, parce que je refuse que se soit ma mienne. Hier soir j'ai réussi à contacter Isharya et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait faire se qu'elle pouvait pour réunir mon petit bataillon d'élite, composé des meilleurs parmi les meilleurs. Hoshi, petite sœur d'Isharya et _experte en explosifs_. Vient ensuite Kasen, Kahei et Kyioshi qui sont des _Tueurs _; puis Takehiko, Dorian et Astnea qui sont les _Conseiller_ et_ Stratèges_ d'Isharya, tout comme Kara est celle d'Alia. Elio et Syna sont juste des _Conseillers_ d'Alia. Matteo est un _expert en armes blanche_ et a aussi le statut de _Conseiller_. Orion, Shiro et Chenoa sont des _Chasseurs_. Et puis vient les entraîneurs, les meilleurs au combat : Kyros, Devka et Lan. Et puis aussi ma petite Callia, _Conseillère_ et _Experte en armes à feu.  
_Je crois que j'ai fini de présenter toute ma petite famille.

_**Journal de Gabriel Ashlan, Ombre**_

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Quand Gabriel sortit de sa salle de bain il vérifia qu'il avait bien les dossiers dans sa poches et partit vers la salle réservé aux professeurs. Quand il rentra dans la grande pièce, il vit que tous les autres étaient déjà présents.  
**"Ah, Gabriel, nous allons enfin savoir pourquoi vous nous avez réunit."  
****"J'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable que vous sachiez qui va arriver ce soir."  
**Tout en disant cela, il avait posait devant chacun d'entre eux, une pochette dans lesquelles se trouvé des fiches sur chacun des arrivants.  
Quand les professeurs les ouvrirent, ils purent y lire :

Nom: Kanato.  
Prénom: Isharya.  
Age: 2000 ans.  
Race: Vampire/Ombre.  
Statut: Chef du Clan des Ombres.

Nom: Kanato.  
Prénom: Hoshi.  
Age: 1995 ans.  
Race: Vampire/Ombre.  
Statut: Experte en explosifs.

Nom: Liu.  
Prénom: Kyros.  
Age: 672 ans.  
Race: Vampire/Ombre.  
Statut: Maître en Art du Combat Sorcier.

Nom: Harmony.  
Prénom: Takehiko.  
Age: 636 ans.  
Race: Vampire/Ombre.  
Statut: Conseiller/Stratège.

Nom: Arthémys.  
Prénom: Astnea.  
Age: 512 ans.  
Race: Vampire/Ombre.  
Statut: Conseillère/Stratège.

Nom: Shiver.  
Prénom: Callia.  
Age: 488 ans.  
Race: Vampire/Ombre.  
Statut: Conseillère/Experte en arme à feu.

Nom: Cole.  
Prénom: Kahei.  
Age: 426 ans.  
Race: Vampire/Ombre.  
Statut: Tueur.

Nom: Miskyn.  
Prénom: Dorian.  
Age: 414 ans.  
Race: Vampire/Ombre.  
Statut: Conseiler.

Nom: Cole.  
Prénom: Kasen.  
Age: 413 ans.  
Race: Vampire/Ombre.  
Statut: Tueur.

Nom: Cole.  
Prénom: Kiyoshi.  
Age: 413 ans.  
Race: Vampire/Ombre.  
Statut: Tueur.

Nom: Romanov.  
Prénom: Devka.  
Age: 150 ans.  
Race: Vampire/Ombre.  
Statut: Maître en Arts Martiaux.

Nom: Wind.  
Prénom: Orion.  
Age: 1480 ans.  
Race: Elfe Noir/ Dark Elfe.  
Statut: Chasseur.

Nom: Wind.  
Prénom: Alia.  
Age: 1466 ans.  
Race: Elfe Noir/ Dark Elfe.  
Statut: Reine des Elfes Noirs.

Nom: Wind.  
Prénom: Shiro.  
Age: 1328 ans.  
Race: Elfe Noir/ Dark Elfe.  
Statut: Chasseur.

Nom: Wind.  
Prénom: Chenoa.  
Age: 1325 ans.  
Race: Elfe Noir/ Dark Elfe.  
Statut: Chasseur.

Nom: Asha.  
Prénom: Matteo.  
Age: 813 ans.  
Race: Elfe Noir/ Dark Elfe  
Statut: Conseiller/Expert en armes blanche.

Nom: Esha.  
Prénom: Kara.  
Age: 813 ans.  
Race: Elfe Noir/ Dark Elfe  
Statut: Conseillère/Stratège.

Nom: Akemi.  
Prénom: Lan Lei.  
Age: 555 ans.  
Race: Elfe Noir/ Dark Elfe  
Statut: Conseillère/Maître en Art du Combat.

Nom: Sorel.  
Prénom: Elio.  
Age: 348 ans.  
Race: Elfe Noir/ Dark Elfe  
Statut: Conseiller.

Nom: Sorel.  
Prénom: Syna.£  
Age: 251 ans.  
Race: Elfe Noir/ Dark Elfe.  
Statut: Conseillère.

Quand ils eurent fini de lire, Gabriel attendit de voir si ils avaient des questions avant de prendre la parole.  
**"Si je peux me permettre Gabriel, mais pourquoi eux et pas d'autres ?"** demanda Hermione.  
**"Mais tout simplement parce qu'ils sont des Mercenaires du Chaos."  
**Tout le monde dans la pièce s'étouffa de surprise, à l'exception de Dumbledore et Snape qui se doutait de quelque chose.  
**"Des Merce… Albus ! On ne va quand même pas les laisser pénétrer dans le château ?" **demanda Minerva, m'air complètement choqué.  
**"Bien sur que si. Et puis de toute façon… vous en avez bien laissez un se balader dans le château depuis une semaine."  
**Toutes les personnes de la pièce se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Harry.  
**"Vous nous cachez encore beaucoup de chose ?"** demanda Ron, exprimant la pensée de tout le monde.  
**"Il se pourrait bien que oui. Mais vous saurez tout en temps et en heure. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser mais je voudrai allé manger".  
**Gabriel se leva et quitta la pièce sans faire attention aux autres professeurs.  
**  
"Albus, je trouvai déjà qu'il était louche mais là c'est le pompon !"** Lâcha Remus, qui assistait à toutes les réunions du personnel enseignant, comme il travail comme aide.  
**"Si vous saviez, Remus… "**murmura mystérieusement Dumbledore puis il se leva, salua ses collègues et quitta à son tour la pièce. **"Maintenant je pense que nous devrions aller manger." **lança-t-il en passant le pas de la porte.  
Il quitta la pièce à son tour et emprunta un passage secret qui le conduisit directement devant la Grande Salle. Dumbledore y pénétra en même temps que Harry qui le regard avec un sourcil haussé en guise de question.  
**"Chacun ses secrets Gabriel."** Murmura Dumbledore, puis il reprit plus fort : **"Mes chers élèves je suis heureux de vous annoncer que le Professeur Ashlan reprendra ses fonctions en début de semaine."** Les élèves, ravis, applaudirent. **"Je voulais aussi vous annoncer que d'ici ce soir vos dortoirs seraient complètement réorganisés, en raison de l'arrivée d'un certain nombre de personnes."  
****"Est-ce que les filles et les garçons seront mélangés ?"** demanda une Ravenclaw de seconde année.  
**"Non, Miss Clain. Tout comme les élèves de sixième et septième année qui voudront nous aider à protéger l'école seront logés dans les quartiers de Hufflepuff. Les listes pour que ces élèves s'inscrivent se trouveront dans le Grand Hall. Maintenant si vous avez des questions, je pense que le Professeur Ashlan sera le plus à même d'y répondre."** Fini Dumbledore.  
Harry lança un regard vaguement ennuyé au Directeur pendant que celui-ci s'assaillait.  
**"Qui sont les personnes qui vont arriver ?"** demanda un Slytherin, sûrement en septième année.  
**"Des amis à moi."** Répondit Harry, sans entrer dans les détails.  
**"Combien seront-ils ?"  
**Harry se tourna vers la table des Gryffindors pour voir que s'était Nerëa qui avait parlé.  
**"Une vingtaine, si la personne que j'ai contacté à réussit à tous les réunir. Maintenant si cela ne gène personne je vais aller voir Pomfrey, elle désirait me voir."  
**Gabriel se leva et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il sentit immédiatement et attendit d'être à un tournant pour se cacher dans l'ombre. Il vit Amaël surgit du tournant et continuer à avancer.£  
**"Ce n'est pas bien de suivre les gens."** Lui dit-il quand elle l'eut dépassé.  
La Gryffindor sursauta et se retourna pour voir son professeur lui sourire de façon narquoise.  
**"Je ne vous suivais pas, je voulais vous parler."** S'indigna-t-elle.  
**"Mais je m'en doute, Gamine."  
****"Ga… quoi. Vous ne devez pas avoir dix ans de plus que moi !"  
****"Oui mais moi je ne vais plus à l'école."** Répondit Harry en lui tirant la langue.  
**"Vous savez que vous êtes un vrai gamin ?"  
**Amaël avait un petit sourire alors qu'Harry hochait vigoureusement la tête pour approuver.

Quand ils passèrent la porte de l'infirmerie de concert, Pomfrey sauta sur Harry.  
**"Encore un peu et j'allai vous chercher moi-même. Allez, enlevez vos vêtements que je vous examine."  
**Harry s'exécuta et s'allongea sur un des lits, uniquement en boxer. Amaël se rapprocha pour pouvoir parler.  
**"C'est des Ombres qui vont arriver ?"** lui demanda-t-elle.  
**"Par uniquement."  
****"Arrêter de gigoter, Gabriel, je n'arrive pas à lancer le sort correctement. Et vous Miss, ne me le déconcentrait pas."  
****"Oui, M'Dame."**

Poppy fini rapidement son examen mais consigna Harry à l'infirmerie quand elle se rendit compte de son état de fatigue.  
**"Vous vous buvez ça, et vous allez rejoindre vos amis. S'il vous plaît."**

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Harry se réveilla aux alentours de sept heures du soir. Il se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse, et sortit de l'infirmerie sans faire attention à Pomfrey qui lui criait de revenir. Il courut à son appartement ou il enfila rapidement un pantalon de cuir et un chemise sans manche, le tout noir. Puis il se rendit dans le parc du château, où les élèves étaient rassemblés derrière les Professeurs.  
**"Ah, Gabriel vous voilà ! Quand arriveront-ils ?"** demanda gaiement Dumbledore.  
**"Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Ça va être l'heure de passer à table, ils ne louperaient ça pour rien."**

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Dans un immense manoir, à des kilomètres de Poudlard.  
**"Vous êtes prêt ?"** demanda une femme aux longs cheveux violet.  
**"Oui, Isharya. On peut y aller."** Lui répondit Alia Wind, Reine des Elfes Noirs.  
**"Alors allons-y."  
**Elle ferma les yeux, imité par tous les autres et commença à résister une incantation dans une langue inconnue des humains.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

A peine Gabriel eut fini sa phrase que le château fut ébranlé par une violente secousse.  
**"Qu'est-ce que cela, Albus ?"** demanda Minerva qu'Harry aidait à se relever.  
**"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée."  
****"Moi je pense savoir."** Se risqua Harry.  
**"Et ben accouchez !"** le pressa Snape.  
**"Oh, vous, hein ! Je pense qu'elle teste les résistances de Poudlard. Et qu'elle en est satisfaite."**

Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme vêtue d'une cape d'un blanc éclatant apparu dans les ombres. Elle se dirigea de façon gracieuse vers les professeurs mais à mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta et lança un sort. Les cheveux de leur Professeur de Potions prirent une teinte mauve clair.  
**"Hoshi court, et vite !"** hurla-t-il, alors qu'il allait se mettre à courir.  
**"Tu ne voudrais quand même pas nous tuer cette andouille…"** dit une voix surgit de nul par, alors qu'un homme de grande stature retenait par le bras gauche Harry.  
**"Elle te manquerait trop après."** Continua son double, en apparaissant.  
**"Kasen, Kiyoshi, vous voulez vraiment que Poudlard soit votre dernière demeure."  
****"Même pas peur."** Lâchèrent les jumeaux en tirant la langue à Harry.  
Les élèves et les Professeurs regardaient Gabriel se chamailler comme un gamin avec deux hommes qui auraient pu faire peur à Hagrid à la vue de leur musculature.  
**"Les garçons ça suffit."  
**La voix était douce et claire, mais tout le monde sentit l'avertissement qu'elle contenait. La femme qui avait parlait s'avançait maintenant vers Dumbledore, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle portait un haut blanc dont les manches s'évasaient aux poignets et un pantalon en lin gris perle. Quand elle passa au niveau de Gabriel, elle l'embrassa sur le front et ses cheveux reprirent immédiatement leur couleur naturelle. Un_ "Maiseuh…"_ retentit derrière les élèves et tout le monde se retourna pour voir une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu nuit accroupit sur la rambarde des marches qui menaient au Grand Hall.  
Dumbledore affichait un sourire ravit et particulièrement fou.  
**"Mais chers élèves je vous présente Isharya Kanato, Chef du Clan des Ombres et Membre de la Confrérie des Anciens Vampires. Et se jeune sœur."  
****"Jeune, tout est relatif… "**murmura Gabriel, mais tout le monde pu l'entendre.  
**"Ze t'ais entendu, petit Vampire !"** cria Hoshi.  
**"M'en fout !"** et il lui tira la langue.  
**"Je suis dans un univers parallèle…"  
**Snape semblait complètement halluciné.  
**"Bien, Isharya, où sont les autres ?"** demanda Dumbledore.  
**"Quelque part."** lâcha la jeune femme en faisait un grand geste du bras. "Mais allons manger je suis sur qu'ils arriverons vite."  
Dumbledore lui sourit et ils prirent tous la direction de la Grande Salle. Quand ils entrèrent les élèves eurent la surprise de trouver une table de plus où étaient attablés prés de vingt personnes.  
**"Nous vous cherchions justement."** Leur dit simplement Dumbledore en allant prendre place à la table des professeurs.  
Gabriel se dirigea vers la table des invités avec un air consterné peint sur le visage.  
**"Vous n'auriez pas pu arriver normalement ? Ne répondez pas, je ne veux pas savoir." **Fit-il très vite.  
Tous les nouveaux arrivants éclatèrent de rire et une jeune femme qui ne paraissait pas plus de 15 ans vint se nicher dans les bras de Gabriel.  
**"Coucou, Petit Vampire."** Lui murmura-t-elle.  
**"Salut ma Vieille."  
****"Je te permet pas, Gamin, j'ai l'âge d'être ton arrière-arrière-arrière… enfin ton ancêtre !"  
****"T'as vu même toi tu dis que t'es une ancêtre."  
**Tout les monde rigola et l'ambiance plus que tendu qui s'était installé quand les élèves avaient compris qu'aucun des nouveaux arrivants n'étaient humain, se dissipa.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Le repas se passe dans un calme relatif. Enfin, tant que faire ce peut avec prés de quinze adultes qui ont gardé un comportement de gamins de douze ans. Quand les élèves eurent fini de manger ont leur présenta les Ombres et les Darks. Ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir avec Alia, Hoshi, et deux/ trois autres qui coupaient la paroles à Gabriel pour faire des commentaires, pas toujours pertinents.

Puis se fut au tour de Dumbledore de reprendre la parole.  
**"Bien maintenant que nos invités sont présentés je vais vous annoncer la répartition des dortoirs. Les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années de toutes les maisons logerons dans les quartiers de Slytherin. Les quatrièmes et cinquièmes années, quand à eux logerons dans la Tour des Gryffindors et enfin les sixièmes et septièmes années souhaitant aidés logerons dans les appartements des Hufflepuff. Et pour les autres ils habiteront dans les quartiers de Ravenclaw."  
****"Comment allons nous transporter toutes nos affaires ?"** demanda une Ravenclaw.  
**"Cela a déjà était fait, maintenant je pense…"  
**Gabriel se pencha vers le Directeur et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.  
**"Votre professeur va vous annoncer quels seront les personnes qui seront chargé de la sécurité de vos quartiers."  
****"Bien pour les cachots, Hoshi, Alia, Astnea, Takehiko et Liu seront la pour vous protéger."  
**Les élèves qui avaient souris à l'avancer des quatre premiers se rembrunirent quand ils virent Kyros.  
**"Callia, Kahei, Chenoa, Syna, et Elio, seront placés dans les quatiers de Gryffindors. Et enfin pour les quatiers des Ravenclaw : Lan, Kara, Matteo, Shiro, et Dorian."  
**Harry se leva et commença à avancer quand Amaël prit la parole.  
**"Et qui s'occupera des autres ?"  
****"Nous."** Répondit Kasen. **"Kiyoshi, Orion, Devka et votre Professeur de Potions : Gabriel."  
**La jeune fille hocha le tête pour montrer qu'elle avait comprit et partit rejoindre ses nouveaux quartiers, ceux de Hufflepuff.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Harry, après s'être changé, se laissa tomber dans un des canapés de la salle commune des Hufflepuff. Tous les élèves de sixièmes et septièmes années, sans exceptions s'étaient joints aux résistants. Dans un coin, une Ravenclaw expliquait à un plus jeune comment tenir sa baguette pour jeter tel ou tel sort, plus loin quelques élèves avaient entamé une bataille explosive. Il sourit, il se sentait parfaitement bien dans cette ambiance détendue.

Il sursauta quand Devka lui sauta sur les genoux, sous le regard amusé des élèves qui avaient tourné la tête à son cri d'indignation.  
**"Alors, Petit Vampire, tu t'amuse bien à jouer au Professeur."  
****"Y a plus chiant. Les élèves ne sont pas mauvais et ils se tiennent à carraux. Ils doivent avoir peur que je sois comme Snape."** Rigola Gabriel.  
**"Ouais, ben, pendant que tu t'amusais, Isharya nous a fait bosser comme des malades !"  
****"T'exagère pas un peu."  
****"Elle n'exagère pas du tout ! J'en ai encore des bleus."** Répondit une voix dans son dos.  
Quand Gabriel avait sursauté, « et de deux » pensa-t-il, Devka était tombait de ses genoux, et se massait le postérieur maintenant qu'elle s'était relevée et lui fusillait du regard Kasen.  
**"Tu devrais avoir honte !"  
****"D'habitude, on n'arrive pas à t'approcher sans que tu t'en aperçoive alors on en profite là."** Justifia Kiyoshi pour son jumeau.  
**"Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'entraîner…"** marmonna le jeune homme en boudant.  
Les autres Ombres se moquèrent de lui et il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé. Jusqu'à se que Orion passe.  
**"Orion, toi qui m'aime et qui est sensé dit leur qu'ils sont méchants !"  
**Les élèves regardèrent l'homme aux étranges cheveux bleu nuit et attendirent sa réponse.  
L'elfe détailla Harry de la tête au pied et fini par lui répondre :  
**"Melwasùl, pourquoi je dirais qu'ils sont méchants ?"** _(Vampire)  
_**"Parce qu'on l'a fait sursauter."** Répondit joyeusement Devka.  
**"Alors ils ne sont pas méchants. C'est quelque chose qu'on rêve tous de faire."** Lança Orion en se détournant pour aller dans la salle d'entraînement.

Les élèves reprirent calmement leurs respirations après le fou rire qu'avait entraîné l'air dépité de leur professeur.  
Amaël, Shayan, Nerëa, Alek et Akila se dirigèrent vers lui. Apparemment ils avaient quelque chose à demander à leur professeur.  
**"Professeur Ashlan ?"  
****"Oui, Amaël ?"** demanda Harry.  
**"Est-ce… que vous pourriez nous apprendre à nous battre ?" **demanda-t-elle rapidement.  
**"Ah ça se n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander. C'est plutôt à Devka."** Répondit le jeune Vampire.  
Les cinq adolescents se tournèrent vers la petite blonde, avec des yeux implorant.  
**"Tu leur as appris le mode « puppy eyes » ?"** demanda-t-elle à son ami. **"Oh, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Si vous voulez. Mercredi après-midi. D'accord ?"  
****"Oui, merci."  
**Et ils repartirent vers leurs dortoirs.

**"Bon on fait la fête ?"** demanda Kasen.  
**"Kasen !"** s'indigna Harry.  
**"Quoi ?"** questionna-t-il avec un visage innocent.  
Harry secoua la tête en se disant que définitivement cet air de ne pas y toucher n'allait pas au Vampire.  
Il abdiqua après que ses trois compagnons l'aient ennuyé pendant une heure et ils se soulèrent, après avoir jeté un sort d'insonorisation pour que les élèves ne les entendent pas.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Fin du troisième chapitre.

Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Et puis merki bikou au courageux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici !


	4. Premier Combat

**« Se libérer »**

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à JKR. Enfin tout sauf les Ombres, et les Elfes Noirs.

**Pairing :** SURPRISE !

**Rating :** M

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou ! C'est moi !!! Je sais que j'ai eut beaucoup de retard... **Gomen Nasai**!!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et je m'excuse d'avance pour mon prochain retard mais pour tout avouer Mme Inspi. me fait des infidélité et je n'arrive plus à écrire... mais je promet que je finirai cette fict quoi qu'il arrive !!! KisS et BonNe LeCture !

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

**Résumé :** Gabriel Ashlan ou Harry Potter, du pareil au même. Il a disparu 5 ans, 5 longues années aujourd'hui il revient plus puissant et décidé à en finir que jamais.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

_**« Premier combat »**_

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Trois jours que les Mercenaires du Chaos et les élèves de Poudlard cohabitent. Personnellement je crois que je n'ai jamais autant rie. Je me souviendrai toujours de la tête de Snape quand Dorian s'est mit à le draguer ouvertement tout en restant froid comme un iceberg. Snape a regardé de haut en bas notre petit blond avant de lui mettre une claque. Après c'est la tête de Dorian qui m'a fait mourir de rire, il n'a rien vu venir. Heureusement que seuls les professeurs étaient là sinon Snape aurait perdu toute son autorité. Ensuite il y a eut la mini bagarre entre Hoshi et Takehiko parce qu'elle avait prit toute l'eau chaude avant qu'il aille se laver, ça sa s'est passé dans le Grand Hall et les élèves ont bien rit. Puis il y a eut notre bataille de boules de neige, après la première neige. D'ailleurs tout Poudlard s'est joint à nous, enfin s'est ligué contre nous, pauvres Mercenaires du Chaos surentraîné. Et enfin ma bataille d'eau avec les Jumeaux, se qui a fait plaisir aux trois-quarts de l'école, car ils sont fini torse nu. Et cet après-midi, il y aura la première séance d'entraînement des sixièmes et septièmes années. Ça promet.

_**Journal de Gabriel Ashlan, Ombre**_

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Les élèves de sixièmes année et plus étaient réunis, dans la Salle sur Demande, au milieu d'un décor des plus singulier. Autour d'eux s'étendait une forêt des plus sombre et des plus inquiétante. Pour s'asseoir ils avaient des troncs d'arbres coupés.  
Ils attendaient depuis cinq minutes Devka Romanov et les autres Ombres qui devaient s'occuper de leur entraînement.  
Soudain une Gryffindor cria alors que trois panthères et deux loups sortaient des ombres. Les cinq bêtes grognèrent en montrant les dents puis se jetèrent sur les adolescents. A la dernière minute, un mur invisible les en empêcha et ils s'écrasèrent dessus. Ils se relevèrent en secouant la tête et en couinant de frustration puis un des grands loups noirs prit la forme de leur Professeur de Potions.  
**"Félicitation, même si vous auriez du réagir plus vite. Qui à créé se bouclier ?"** demanda-t-il pendant que ses compagnons reprenaient leur apparence.  
**"Moi."  
**Trois élèves avaient timidement levé la main. Nessa Grant, Grigory Clair et Lila Adams. Deux Slytherins et une Gryffindor.  
**"Bien vous être plutôt rapide. Quel sort avez-vous utilisé ?"** interrogea Devka.  
**"Un sortilège de bouclier."** Répondit Nessa.  
**"Pareil."** Rajoutèrent Grigory et Lila.  
**"Bien. Contre nos formes animales c'était efficace mais si nous avions pu nous servir de notre baguette vos boucliers n'auraient jamais tenue. Par contre il ressort un bon esprit d'équipe puisque vos boucliers ne vous ont pas protégé seulement vous."** Expliqua la Vampire blonde.  
**"Maintenant ce qu'il va vous falloir travailler, c'est votre puissance magique et votre attention. Nous vous avons tourné autour dés que la première personne est entrée."** Continua Orion. "**Mais votre attention passe en seconde, vous devez d'abord être capable de vous défendre. Gabriel, Kasen et Devka vont vous faire une démonstration. Kasen et Gabriel vont attaquer Devka. Je vous prévient tout de suite ça risque d'être assez impressionnant."**

Orion et Kiyoshi allèrent s'installer sur les gradins qui étaient apparus autour du champ de bataille. Le sol était inégale est ressemblé à des pics montagneux, très, très pointus. Kasen et Gabriel se fondirent dans les Ombres alors que Devka se tenait prête au combat. Ce fut Kasen qui, en ayant marre d'attendre que Gabriel se décide, attaqua le premier. Devka contra plus ou moins facilement et ils commencèrent à enchaîner les attaques, parades, esquives, puis Gabriel vint a son tour attaquer. Ses premiers coups atteignirent leur but, seulement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Devka et Kasen se retournant contre lui.

Le brun fondit sur lui en faisant apparaître un cimetère.  
**"Pourquoi ils font ça ?"** demanda Nerëa.  
**"Parce qu'en plus de vous faire une démonstration, on le test."** Demande d'Isharya.  
**"Vous aussi vous êtes testé ?"  
****"Moins souvent que Gabriel, c'est encore un bébé."  
****"Le bébé y t'emmerde."** Cria Harry alors qu'il parvenait à désarmer Kasen qui se retrouva propulsé contre un mur et qu'il abattait son point sur le visage de Devka, s'arrêtant au dernier moment.

Les élèves, impressionnaient, applaudirent et attendirent la suite.  
**"Bien maintenant je pense que nous allons passer à la pratique d'un sortilège de protection beaucoup plus puissant que tous ceux que vous connaissez."**

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Gabriel regagna avec joie la chambre qui avait été mise à disposition des Ombres et d'Orion dans les quartiers de Hufflepuff. Ça avait été un véritable carnage. La moitié des élèves n'était pas arrivée à produire la moitié du bouclier. D'autres s'étaient, allez savoir comment, retrouver avec de l'adamantium à la place de la peau, c'était sûrement une bonne protection mais ils ne pouvaient plus bouger. D'autres avaient téléportés certain de leur membre à l'autre bout de la salle.  
Il alla se doucher et ressorti de la salle de bain en ne portant qu'un bas de pyjama vert Slytherin.  
**"Et ben ne vous gênez pas pour moi."** Lança Gabriel à Kasen et Shiro qui étaient en très de se déshabiller allégrement.  
Kasen lui adressa un très joli signe de main et ferma ses rideaux d'un mouvement de poignet. Harry secoua la tête et passa dans la Salle Commune où devait se trouver Kiyoshi, à moins que lui aussi est trouvé quelqu'un pour passer du bon temps.  
**"T'aurais pas vu mon frère ?"  
****"Si, il est avec Shiro."  
****"Je suppose que ça veut dire : « ne pas déranger »."  
****"Comme tu supposes bien."** Répondit Harry. "**Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble ?"  
****"Ils ne sont pas ensemble, ils couchent ensemble. Tu sens la subtile nuance."  
****"Parf…"  
**Gabriel fut coupé par l'entrée Callia. Elle reprit rapidement son souffle et commença à parler.  
**"Tout le monde dans le parc. Le château est attaqué."  
**Kiyoshi se leva et courut dans la chambre. Il sortit quelques secondes plus tard en faisant signe à Harry qu'ils pouvaient y aller, les deux autres les rejoindraient plus tard. Les élèves les suivirent alors qu'ils couraient dans les couloirs.  
**"Le topo, Callia ?"** demande Kiyoshi.  
**"Une centaine de Mangemorts, une dizaine de Détraqueurs et un Manticorps."  
****"Qu'est-ce que Voldemort fout avec une Manticorps ?"** demanda Harry. "**Jamais il ne pourra la contrôler complètement." **

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le parc les Professeurs et les autres Ombres et Darks étaient déjà rassemblés.  
**"Où sont Kasen et Shiro ?"** demanda Isharya, d'une voix dure.  
**"On est…là."** Répondit Kasen, alors qu'il finissait de mettre son tee-shirt.  
**"On en reparlera. Harmony, plan de bataille."** Ordonna-t-elle, alors que les attaquants entraient dans le parc.  
**"Euh… les Elfes s'occupent des Détraqueurs, les élevés et nous des Mangemorts et Gabriel de la Manticorps."  
****"Gabriel ne pourra pas s'occuper de la Manticorps seul."** Contra Alia.  
**"Et bien que Orion aille l'aider."** Fini Takehiko.  
**"D'accord, tout les monde a comprit."** Alia, on passe devant.  
La Reine des Elfes Noirs acquiesça et vint rejoindre Isharya au coté de Dumbledore.  
Quelques secondes plus tard les Détraqueurs se mirent à voler au dessus de leurs têtes, vite repoussés par les Darks.  
**"Je vois que tu as tout prévu, vieux fou."** Lança Voldemort qui se tenait devant ses hommes.  
**"Et encore tu n'as rien vu, Tom."** Répliqua Alia à la place du Directeur.  
**"Oh, mais que vois-je ? Deux des dirigeants du monde d'en bas."  
****"D'en bas, d'en bas, tout est relatif, peau d'serpent."  
**Voldemort eut un rictus cynique et ordonna à ses troupes d'attaquer alors que lui-même disparaissait.  
Le combat commença alors, les Mercenaires du Chaos en première ligne, puis les septièmes et sixièmes années.  
Gabriel et Orion avaient contourné les combattants et cherchaient la Manticorps.  
Quand Orion sentit enfin sa présence elle courait droit vers les élèves. Ils se précipitèrent dans sa trajectoire et arrivèrent à la bloquer au dernier moment.  
**"Que les non-vivants me laissent passer."** Ordonna la bête.  
**"Court toujours Cruella."** Lui lança Gabriel en se jetant sur elle.  
Grâce à l'effet de surprise il arriva à lui entailler la patte avant droite mais la bête lui donna un coups qui l'envoya trois mètres plus loin. Orion se mêla lui aussi à la bataille et se retrouva très vite dans la même position que Gabriel.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Les Mangemorts avaient fini par transplaner, s'avouant vaincus. Immédiatement Ombres et Elfes se réunirent aux cotés de Orion et Gabriel pour encercler la Manticorps. Quand elle compris qu'elle était bloqué et qu'elle ne pourrait pas se défendre contre tous, elle s'évapora dans les airs.

Isharya se précipita immédiatement vers Gabriel qui s'était effondré au sol et qui respirait difficilement.  
**"Angel, ça va aller ?"** demanda-t-elle, son inquiétude transparaissant dans sa voix.  
**"Oui, je dois…avoir quelques côtes… de cassées mis rien de vraiment grave…"  
****"Dorian, Kyo** (Kiyoshi**), vous me l'emmenez dans la Grande Salle, l'infirmerie a été installée là-bas. Les autres vous vous occupez des blessés. Sauf toi, Kasen, on doit parler."  
**Tout les personnes conscientes frissonnèrent la voix étaient plus coupant quand rasoir.  
**"Ne soit pas méchante avec lui, on pouvait pas prévoir."** Essaya de l'aider Gabriel.  
**"C'est à moi d'en juger. Maintenant à l'infirmerie."**

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la Grande Salle pendant que les Elfes et les élèves aidaient les blessés. Chourave, McGonagall, et Snape allèrent chercher les plus jeunes qui étaient restés caché dans leurs quartiers.  
Pomfrey eut un petit cri en voyant entrer Gabriel et se jeta sur lui.  
**"Comment s'est-il fait ses blessures ? A-t-il perdu beaucoup de sang ?"  
****"Une Manticorps et oui je pense qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang."  
****"Une Manti… qu'est-ce qu'une Manticorps faisait avec Vous-Sav…"  
****"Voldemort !"** la coupa Orion. "**On en sait rien."  
****"Bon pour le poison de la bête je vais devoir lui faire une prise de sang, comme pour pouvoir connaître son groupe."  
****"Non, j'ai quelque chose de plus efficace pour ça."** Répondit Isharya. "**Occupez vous plutôt de ses côtes."  
****"Bien mais je ne…"  
****"Faites mois confiance."  
**L'infirmière acquiesça et s'attela à soigner les côtes d'Harry. Puis elle passa aux autres élèves.  
Deux heures et demi plus tard tout le monde était soigné.  
**"Dumbledore, je vous conseille de faire sortirent tous les élèves n'ayant pas plus de seize ans."  
****"Pourquoi cela ?"** demanda le vieil homme, curieux.  
**"Gabriel va se nourrir. Ce qui va soigner toutes les blessures qu'il lui reste. Indis Ëranëa va bientôt arriver."  
****"Qui est cette jeune femme ?"** demanda McGonagall.  
**"Un Calice."  
****"Elle est humaine ?"  
****"Bien sur. Un Calice mort n'a aucun intérêt. Elle devrait être la dans deux heures."  
****"Dans deux heures Gabriel sera définitivement mort."** Lança Pomfrey. "**Il faut que je…"  
****"Non. Mais je ne vois pas comment…"  
****"Moi, j'ai une idée."** Leur dit Amaël qui avait suivie toute leur conversation.  
**"Et quelle est-elle ?"  
****"Je lui offre mon sang." £  
****"La compati…"  
****"Il n'y aura aucun problème, j'ai du sang Vampire dans les veines."  
****"Dans ce cas là, si Monsieur le Directeur ne voit aucun inconvénient."  
****"Si Amaël a bien réfléchit je ne peux pas l'en empêcher."**

Hoshi prit la jeune fille à part pour lui expliquer le déroulement de l'acte.  
**"La morsure va durer environ dix minutes, tu vas ressentir des choses plutôt intenses. D'abord tu vas avoir très mal, puis tu vas avoir beaucoup de plaisir."  
****"Du plaisir ?"** répéta la jeune fille interloquée.  
**"Oui, certaine personne peuvent aller jusqu'à l'orgasme. Et puis pendant ce lapse de temps tes sens vont être décupler, tu vas entendre tous les petits bruits, tes yeux vont devenir aussi perçants que ceux d'un aigle et ton toucher… enfin c'est ahurissant."  
****"Le Professeur Ashlan pourra s'arrêter tout seul ?"  
****"Non c'est nous qui le ferons. Mais une dernière chose. Tu vas recevoir une partie de ses souvenirs, quoique tu vois n'en parle à personne ! C'est bien comprit, per-so-nne ?"  
****"D'accord."  
****"Alors allons-y."**

Hoshi fit s'allonger Amaël sur un lit et on amena Gabriel à celui-ci. Il lui fit un sourire puis se pencha vers elle. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut deux canines pointues, très pointues.  
Elle ressentit une vive douleur qui la fit crier puis une vague de plaisir de force impressionnante la submergea. Elle sentait tout les pores de sa peau et de celle du dos de Gabriel, qui était torse nu. Elle entendait parfaitement une personne faire les cent pas, son pas était léger mais on y sentait une certaine inquiétude. Puis tout s'arrêta, elle sentit qu'on tirait son Professeur de Potions en arrière. Elle voulut le retenir mais elle n'avait plus de force. On lui posa une bouteille sur les lèvres et elle en but le contenu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait rêvé de la vie de Harry, Harry Potter. Du Survivant. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas un rêve, s'était trop réel, trop intense. Elle comprit immédiatement, après avoir ouvert les yeux est vu Gabriel, que lui et Harry Potter n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne dirait rien.  
**"Je suis heureux que tu te réveils enfin."** Lui chuchota Gabriel.  
**"J'ai dormi longtemps ?"  
****"Un jour entier, pour que la Potion des Calices puisse renouveler totalement le sang que je t'ais bu."  
**La jeune fille hocha la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Elle fut heureuse de constater qu'elle était dans son dortoir et non pas à l'infirmerie.  
**"Je vais chercher tes amis, ils sont partis manger."  
**Il se leva et était presque sorti quand la voix d'Amaël l'arrêta.  
**"Tu me raconteras ?"  
****"Oui."  
**Et il sorti. De la pièce un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Le soir quand Gabriel entra dans la Grande Salle, elle était anormalement silencieuse. D'habitude, même si les élèves étaient calmes, la table des invités était particulièrement bruyante. Mais la rien, nicht, nada. Intrigué Harry se dirigea vers Shayan et se pencha vers lui.  
**"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"  
****"Pendant votre absence, Mme Kanato a engueulé Kasen Cole. "  
****"Seulement ?"** Harry paraissait interloqué.  
**"Seulement !"** répéta le blond interloqué. "**On les a entendu jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Quand Cole y est entré d'ailleurs, il avait les yeux rouge et s'est dirigé directement vers une allé non fréquenté."  
****"Tu me fais confiance ?"** interrogea Gabriel.  
**"Amaël vous fait confiance, alors moi aussi !"  
**Gabriel lui adressa un sourire et posa ses doigts sur les tempes du jeune homme, sans se soucier des regards des autres élèves.

_**"Kasen, ici, je veux te parler !"  
**__**Kasen s'avança vers la Vampire, la tête basse, en signe de soumission.  
**__**"Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais ?" lui demanda-t-elle froidement.  
**__**"Tu le sais très bien…"marmonna Kasen.  
**__**"Cole, pas d'insolence sinon je te promet que je te mets la raclé de ta vie. Tu savais très bien qu'il y avait des risques d'attaques ! Bon dieu, imagine que tu sois arrivé trop tard. Qu'on est pas pu unir nos pouvoirs a temps, que Kyo avec qui tu fais équipe se soit fait blessé, que…"  
**__**"C'est bon j'ai compris !" cria-t-il.  
**__**Il n'y eut plus de bruit, puis on entendit ce qui devait être une violente claque.  
**__**"Tu es consigné dans ta Salle Commune jusqu'à nouvel ordre, avec interdiction de voir Shiro et si j'apprends qu'il est passé, tu connaîtras ta douleur. Maintenant je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à ce soir."**_

Quand Gabriel reprit pied avec la réalité, il adressa un pauvre sourire à Shaya, puis se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la table des Ombres et des Darks. Il lança un regard lourd de reproche à sa « mère » et commença à manger.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Après le repas Amaël fut autorisé à sortir de sa chambre et alla retrouver ses amis à la bibliothèque. Seulement en chemin elle croisa Gabriel et un flot de souvenirs et de souffrance la submergea.  
**"Il faut que tu me racontes. Je dois comprendre cette douleur pour l'accepter."** Lui dit-elle alors qu'il la soutenait.  
Il hocha la tête et se dirigèrent vers le parc, vide à cette époque de l'année en raison du froid.  
Harry s'assit le dos contre un vieux tronc d'arbre et Amaël prit place face à lui.  
**"Qui est au courant ?"  
****"Seulement les Darks et les Ombres."  
****"Dumbledore n'est pas au courant ?"** s'étonna la jeune fille.  
**"Non, il aurait voulu tout savoir et il aurait mit la communauté sorcière au courant. Du coups j'aurais, immédiatement eu Voldemort sur le dos. Je préfère qu'il croie que je suis juste un Vampire plus puissant que la normale."  
****"Je comprends. Est-ce qu'après une morsure, je peux voir tes rêves, pensées et autres ?"** demanda-t-elle.  
Harry répondit par l'affirmative, sans se soucier du fait qu'elle l'avait tutoyé.  
**"Tu peux me raconter tout ce qui t'es arrivé ?"  
****"Non."** Amaël parut déçue mais essaya de le cacher. "**Mais je vais e donner ça. C'est mon journal. Je l'ai commencé quand je suis arrivé chez les Ombres, parce qu'au début j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter de ne plus voir mes amis."  
**Il lui tendit le livre, l'embrassa sur le front et commença à partir.  
**"Où tu vas ?"  
****"Je dois aller voir Kasen. Isharya lui a fait beaucoup de peine."  
****"Elle a été méchante."** Murmura la Gryffindor.  
Harry rigola, elle ressemblé, en cet instant, à une petite fille qui dénoncerait une injustice.  
**"Oui, elle a été méchante. Mais je crois qu'elle a eut très peur pour les élèves, pour les Ombres et les Elfes et aussi pour eux. Si un groupe de Mangemorts leur étaient tombé dessus, qui c'est se qui serait arrivé."  
****"Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas engueulé l'autre ?** **Il était autant en faute."  
****"Shiro est un Elfe, elle n'a aucune autorité sur lui. Et en plus il fait partit de la famille royale. C'est le petit frère d'Alia."  
**Cette fois-ci, il reprit, définitivement, son chemin vers le château.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Kasen était assit dans un des fauteuils de la Salle des Hufflepuffs, où tous les élèves présents lui jetaient des regards compatissants, ce qui l'énervait prodigieusement. Isharya avait toutes les raisons d'être énervé. Ce que personne ne savait c'est que c'était son tour de garde et qu'il aurait du être dehors pour vérifier que personne ne soit entré dans l'enceinte du collège. Et au lieu de ça, il avait croisé Shiro et l'avait ramené dans son dortoir pour s'envoyer en l'air.  
**"Mais quel crétin je fais."** Se murmura-t-il au moment où Harry passait le tableau.  
Le Professeur vint se vautrer sur son ami et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
**"Alors ça va ?"  
****"Ah, non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, sinon je t'émascule."  
**Gabriel regarda son bas ventre avec peur puis reporta son regarda sur Kasen.  
**"Qu'est-ce que Isharya sait et que moi je ne sais pas ?"** demanda Harry suspicieux.  
**"Rien."  
**Kasen avait un petit quelque chose d'une bête traquée. Gabriel se releva, imité par l'Ombre, sous le regard curieux des septièmes et sixièmes années.  
**"Kasen ne m'oblige pas à employer la méthode violente. Je ne voudrai pas effrayer mes élèves."** Lui dit Harry.  
**"J'aurai du faire un tour de garde."  
**Kasen Cole, un des Tueurs les plus réputé, ne vit pas partir le coup de pied rotatif que lui envoya Harry dans le menton, et se retrouva propulsé contre le mur le plus proche. Il entra rudement en contact avec la surface de pied et s'effondra au sol sonné.  
**"Tu m'en veux ?"** questionna-t-il, en tendant sa main à Harry pour qu'il l'aide à se remettre debout.  
**"Non mais tu le mérité. Et ne le refait plus jamais parce que je te torture puis je te remets à Isha. D'accord ?"** lui répondit  
Harry en le tirant à lui.  
**"Ouais, mais t'aurai pu cogner moins fort."  
****"Bien fait."  
****"Ah ouais ?"  
****"Ah ouais."** Répéta Gabriel.  
Kasen se mit à lui courir après. Il attrapa un des cousins du canapé le plus proche et le balança sur le Professeur de Potions. Seulement comme celui-ci s'y attendait il se baisa et se fut Therrye Grahamm, une Ravenclaw qui se le prit. Elle le ramassa et le renvoyé sur son expéditeur et bientôt tous les élèves participaient à la bataille, certain étaient même allé en chercher dans les chambres.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Quand Kyo, Devka, Orion et Hoshi pénétrèrent dans la Salle Commune, ils trouvèrent Kasen, Gabriel et les élèves écroulés de rire au sol, sous une montagne de plume.  
**"Que s'est-il passé ici ?"** interrogea Devka, les yeux ronds.  
**"Bataille de polochon."** Répondit Amaël la tête posait sur Alek et les pied sur Gabriel.  
**"Plait-il ?"** lâcha Orion.  
**"Kasen a balancé un cousin sur le Professeur Ashlan, mais c'est Therrye qui se l'ait prit, elle l'a renvoyé mais comme elle ne sait absolument pas viser c'est Nerëa qui se l'ait prit. Et ainsi de suite."** Expliqua Akila.  
**"D'accordddddddddddd. Je venais juste vous dire que Dumbledore renforce encore les défenses de l'école…"  
****"Comment.** "S'empressa de demander Gabriel.  
**"Si tu me laissais parler, Petit Vampire, tu le saurais. Poudlard va devenir le refuge de sorcier, comme l'extérieur devient trop dangereux. Et puis l'Ordre vient s'installer au château, aussi."  
****"Et ils arrivent quand ?"** s'informa Kasen.  
**"Demain soir. Et on organise aussi une petite fête avec les autres."** Continua Hoshi.  
**"Où ?"  
****"Dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde à partir de la sixième année est invité. Bon j'y vais moi."  
****"Ouais, c'est ça, part ! Pas belle !"** rigola Gabriel.  
**"Respecte tes aînés".** Lui dit Kasen, en lui mettant une tape derrière la tête.  
**"Que dalle !"  
**Il y eut quelques rires puis tout le monde regagna ses occupations, puisque depuis l'attaque les cours n'étaient plus assurés, et reprendraient seulement le lundi suivant.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Amaël se jeta sur son lit et sortir le petit carnet vert forêt de la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcière. Elle en caressa la couverture et puis l'ouvrit avec un respect qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. La page était en vieux parchemin jaunis et on pouvait y lire :

_« Journal de Harry Potter, ou Gabriel Ashlan, Ombre. Commencé le 26 Juin 1996, offert par Isharya Kanato. »_

Elle tourna deux pages et trouva les premiers mots d'Harry.

_« Parce qu'on m'a dit que ça pourrait me faire du bien. Je vais tout d'abord me présenter. Je m'appelle Harry James Evans Potter, je suis né le 31 Juillet 1980, à Godric's Hollow. Mes parents s'appelaient James Lenwë Black Potter et Lily Pearl Evans Potter, mort le 31 Octobre 1981. Enfin tout cela c'était avant la semaine dernière, avant que je rencontre Isharya Kanato, Chef du Clan de Ombres et membre du Conseil des Anciens. Aujourd'hui je m'appelle Gabriel Ashlan, je suis né sous ma nature vampirique le 19 Juin 1996. Isharya a été mon Initiateur. Je ne sais plus trop pourquoi j'ai accepté, Poudlard me manque déjà, mais j'assume mes choix. »_

Amaël tourna quelques pages et s'arrêta au 13 Décembre 1996.

_« Devka, mon Senshei, m'a tué aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'elle m'apprécie. Sinon j'ai enfin pu rencontrer les autres Ombres. Ils y a Kasen et Kiyoshi, se sont des jumeaux et ils sont complètement fous, heureusement Kahei, leur grand frère est un peu plus sensé. Callia est une petite vampire blonde qui semble toute fragile et que j'ai envie de protéger même si elle est plus vieille que moi. J'en ai rencontré tellement d'autres que je ne pourrai pas tous les décrire. »_

_« Ce soir, je participe à ma première mission. Elle se déroulera au Poséidon, le bar de Calypso Nienna, une vampire que j'adore. C'est ma petite sœur. Elle est de taille moyenne, avec de longs cheveux vert forêt et des yeux gris très clair. Sa voix est aussi douce que les traits de son visage. Enfin, elle est d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve, même si elle a ce petit côté pervers qui fait complètement craquer Kiyoshi. » _

_« C'est la chaos ici. La mission a été un échec, les vampires rebelles étaient plus nombreux que prévus et mieux entraînés.  
__Calypso est morte. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle est morte et je n'ai rien pu faire. Antoine, le chef des rebelles, il l'a poignardé. Ce connard n'a même pas eut le courage de la regarder dans les yeux quand il l'a tuée. Je lui ai rapidement réglé son compte puis les autres ont fuis. Ma petite Caly est morte dans mes bras, en me souriant. Merde, les Vampires ne sont pas sensés être immortels ! Je les hais, je les hais tous. Je traquerai tous les rebelles et je les éliminerai. Tous, jusqu'au dernier. »  
__  
« Isharya est les autres m'ont fait comprendre que coucher à droite à gauche ne me ferait pas oublier Caly, mais il n'y a qu'au moment ou je fais souffrir mes amants que je me sens vivant. Ils ont voulus m'approcher et bien qu'ils assument. Hier encore, je quittais Hanzi Hayashi avec perte et fracas, enfin perte et fracas surtout pour lui parce que moi ça ma laisse indifférent. C'est juste un mec de plus. De toute façon je par en chasse ce soir, j'ai repéré une plaque de rebelles. »  
_

Alors qu'elle lisait Amaël voyait les souvenirs de son professeur défiler dans sa tête. C'état le chaos, Gabriel souffrait tellement à cette époque. Ses pensées étaient tellement brouillées, emmêlés, et il y avait du sang, tellement de sang, trop de sang.  
Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et essaya de faire partir les images. Quand celles du massacre des rebelles lui défilèrent dans la tête, elle eut un cri et tomba à coté de son lit.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Gabriel et Kasen discutaient avec des élèves sur la meilleure façon de se soûler (NdeMoi : Très philosophique comme conversation.) quand un cri retentit. Immédiatement Gabriel fut debout et courait vers les dortoirs des filles de septièmes années. Il ouvrit la porte et se précipita vers Amaël qui était au sol. Elle était recroquevillée en position fœtale et se tenait la tête en hurlant de douleur. Le cœur de Harry se sera quand il entendit la jeune fille murmurer : « _Non, pas les images de Calypso, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plait…_ ». Il comprit alors que c'était les souvenirs qu'il lui avait transmis pendant la morsure qui la submergeait. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et s'insinua dans son esprit, repoussant les images qui la blessaient.  
Quand ils reprirent pied avec la réalité, Kasen se trouvait dans la pièce avec Shayan, Alek, Akila et Nerëa. Amaël se jeta dans les bras de Gabriel et pleura tout son soûl. Les autres attendirent patiemment qu'elle se calme. Quand ce fut fait, ils s'assirent tous sur son lit et attendirent qu'elle s'explique.  
**"Je… Disons que les souvenirs du Professeur Ashlan m'ont submergé, et que je n'ai pas réussie à y faire face."  
****"Y sont si terrible que ça vaut souvenirs ?" **demanda Akila, en se tournant vers Gabriel.  
**"D'une certaine manière oui."  
**Ils ne parlèrent plus et restèrent seulement dans le silence. Les amis d'Amaël se demandant quels pouvaient bien être les souvenirs de leur professeur, et Gabriel, Kasen et Amaël savourant, simplement la présence de ceux qu'ils avaient appris à aimer.  
**"C'est quoi ça ?" **demanda Shayan, alors qu'il regardait le carnet sur le lit.  
**"Rien." **Gabriel s'empressa de le prendre et de le cacher dans l'armoire d'Amaël.  
Ils se levèrent tous et allèrent manger.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Bien, aujourd'hui je commence un nouveau journal. L'autre je l'ai prêté à Amaël, pour qu'elle arrive à comprendre pourquoi j'ai disparu du monde sorcier pendant cinq ans. Ce soir les sorciers arrivent. J'ai du mal à me dire que je vais revoir, Tonk, Marey, Kingsley, et les Weasley.  
Bon, j'arrête ici, je dois aller retrouver Isharya et les autres. Petite chasse entre amis. Enfin… on va vérifier qu'il n'y est personne dans la Forêt Interdite.

**Journal de Gabriel Ashlan, Ombre**

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Gabriel arriva le premier à l'orée de la forêt. Il s'installa dans un arbre et fermant las yeux il se laissa porter par les bruits de la forêt.  
Il fronça les sourcils, elle était calme, beaucoup trop calme. Quelqu'un devait se trouver dans les parages. Il ouvrit les yeux et se laissa tomber au sol, sans un bruit.  
A quelques mètres de lui se trouvait un groupe de personnes, il s'avança vers eux, se fondant dans les ombres, prés à bondir au premier geste suspect. A la dernière seconde, il reconnu Amaël et sa petite bande.  
**"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"** gronda-t-il, la voix dangereusement base.  
Ses élèves se retournèrent au ralentit, et lui firent un petit sourire.  
**"Professeur. Quelle coïncidence."** Lâcha Alek.  
**"Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. Et répondez."  
****"Et bien on a apprit ce que vous veniez faire dans la forêt et on a pensé pouvoir vous aider."  
****"Apprit ?"**demanda-t-il étonné. Isharya leur avait bien dit de n'en parler à personne.  
Soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il se tourna vers Amaël et plongea ses yeux dans ceux couleur sang de la jeune Gryffindor. Il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il pensé quand elle commença à rougir et se tortillé sur place, mal à l'aise.  
**"Je ne pensé pas que tu utiliserais notre lien pour fouiller mon esprit, je t'en ais déjà révélé plus qu'à quiconque."** Murmura Gabriel.  
**"Je… mais j'ai juste reçu cette partie et je… je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles…"  
****"Seul… mais il ne sera pas seul."** Répondit Isharya qui se trouvait derrière les élèves. "**Maintenant je vous conseil de retourner au château et de vous préparer pour la fête de se soir."  
**Harry alla les rejoindre et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les ombres de la forêt, disparaissant de la vue des cinq adolescents.  
**"On les suit ?"** questionna Nerëa.  
**"Oui."** Répondit Amaël d'un ton déterminé.  
Ils prirent le même chemin que les Ombres avaient pris mais rapidement ils se perdirent.  
**"Maë, on tourne en rond."  
****"Je sais."  
**La jeune fille semblait à bout de nerfs et se laissa tomber au sol.  
**"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant."  
****"On se repose et on reprendra le chemin plus tard."  
****"Ouais, c'est vrai que ça à l'air plutôt tranquille ici."** Lâcha Akila.  
Et comme pour lui donner tort, un groupe d'une douzaine d'homme vêtue tout de noir sorti de derrière les arbres. Les cinq jeunes gens sursautèrent et se relevèrent prestement.  
**"C'est des Mangemorts ?"** demanda Alek.  
**"Hun, hun."** Répondit Shayan. "**Ils n'ont pas de masques. Hey, Maë, ma puce ça va."  
**Les autres se tournèrent vers la jeune fille pour voir que ses yeux avaient pris une couleur rouge sang à la place de l'onyx habituel.  
**"Se sont des Rebelles."** Dit-elle, la voix mortellement froide.  
**"Des quoi ?"** questionna Alek, pendant que Shayan, Nerëa et Akila créaient un bouclier de protection.  
**"Des Vampires. Si tu savais comme je les hais."** Murmura-t-elle.  
Les Rebelles les entouraient maintenant et semblaient affamés.  
**"Mais qu'avons-nous l'a, une Liée."** Lança celui qui semblait être le chef.  
**"Et vous qui êtes vous ? J'aimerai bien savoir qui vous êtes, avant que vous ne mourriez."  
****"Tu es bien présomptueuse si tu crois que toi et tes amis pouvaient me battre."  
****"Je n'ai jamais dit que nous, nous pourrions vous battre mes eux oui."** Répondit-elle en montrant quelque chose derrière le rebelle.  
Il se tourna lentement pour se retrouver face à face avec un Gabriel Ashlan qui semblait particulièrement enragé.  
**"Gaby, comme ça faisait longtemps…"  
****"Sean, que fais-tu ici. Tu sais pourtant que si tu recroisais ma route je te tuais."  
**Gabriel ne laissa pas le temps à l'autre de répondre et le décapita.  
**"Et puis j'ai toujours détesté ce surnom."  
**Puis il rejoignit les cinq élèves. Il attrapa Amaël et la tira vers les ombres, ses amis à sa suite. Une fois cachés par l'obscurité, il les fit se mettre en rond et grâce aux ombres « transplana vers le château ».  
Le dîner était déjà en train d'être servit et les sorciers, ainsi que l'Ordre, et les Elfes mangeaient en faisant connaissance. Gabriel déboula dans la pièce en tirant toujours Amaël par le bras et alla se planter devant Dumbledore.  
**"Comment des Rebelles ont-ils pu pénétrer le château ? Cinq élèves ont faillit y passer dans la Forêt Interdite. Et pour ce qui est de la punition je m'occuperai de celle d'Amaël moi-même."  
****"Pour ceux qui est des Rebelles, je n'en sais rien et pour la punition de Miss Mars, je pense que le Professeur MacGonagall…"  
****"Ce n'est pas de la punition d'une élève dont je parle mais d'une Liée, alors je vous conseil de ne pas vous m'être en travers de mon chemin."** Gronda Gabriel.  
**"Enfin comment osez-vous parler à Albus Dumbledore comme cela, jeune homme."** S'indigna Fol'œil.  
**"Gabriel Ashlan. Ravi de vous rencontrer Maugrey."** Railla Harry.  
**"Et vous faites quoi, ici ?"** questionna un grand sorcier blond.  
**"Les bonnes manières exigeraient que vous vous présentiez avant que je ne réponde."  
****"Draco Malfoy, maintenant à votre tour."  
**Harry resta sans voix quelques secondes. Draco Malfoy assit à côté des Weasley, Draco Malfoy faisant parti de l'Ordre du Phénix, Draco Malfoy du côté des bons ?  
Voyant son interlocuteur hausser un sourcil, il s'empressa de répondre.  
**"Gabriel Ashlan, Ombre. Maintenant, vous vous allez manger et vous,"** dit-il en se tournant vers les Elfes qui s'était redressés dés qu'ils avaient entendu le mot Rebelle, "**vous pourriez venir nous prêter mains fortes. Je suis sure que Sean n'est pas venir avec un seul bataillon."  
****"Oh, c'est Sean, ça explique ton niveau d'enragement."** Lâcha Lan Lei en époussetant sa jupe verte fluo.  
**"Lan…"  
****"J'arrête. Bon on y va ?"  
**Alia acquiesça et ils disparurent.  
Immédiatement Draco Malfoy prit la parole.  
**"Vous ne nous aviez pas dit, Albus, qu'il y avait des Vampire dans l'école."  
****"Non, Draco, il n'y a qu'à vous que je ne l'ai pas dits et j'ai aussi oubliés de vous dire que s'était des Elfes Noirs avec lesquels vous mangiez."** Répondit posément le vieil homme.  
Draco pâlît considérablement et lança un regard noir au Directeur avant de reprendre son repas. De leur côté, Shayan et les autres avaient suivis la conversation et se demandaient à présent ce qu'avaient bien pu faire les morts-vivants à Malfoy pour qu'il les déteste autant.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Pendant le combat contre les Rebelles, il y avait eu un blessé grave : Matteo, que Chenoa avait ramené dans leur repère pour pouvoir le soigner comme il faut, Poudlard n'étant pas équipé. Trois blessés légers : Chenoa, Syna et Callia.  
Cependant la petite fête n'avait pas été annulée, et quand Gabriel était entré dans la Salle sur Demande, avec les autres, Amaël lui avait sautée dessus en s'excusant et pleurant.  
**"Calme toi, Gamine."** Lui murmura Gabriel.  
Amaël lui fit un pauvre sourire et il lui demanda de lui présenter les sorciers présents. Tous se passa bien jusqu'à ce qu'une personne bien connue d'Harry n'interpelle Nerëa.  
**"Ma Chérie, comment vas-tu, bien ?"  
****"Bien, merci, Molly. Mais laissez moi vous présenter mes amis. Shayan Akadi, Amaël Mars, Akila Amra, et Alek Sebasten. Ainsi que le Professeur Ashlan et Kasen Cole."  
****"Enchanté. Mais il ne me pas vous avoir vu dans le train qui nous conduisait à Poudlard."  
****"Oh, non. Ça fait un moment que je suis à Poudlard. Je suis une Ombre."  
****"Ah…"  
**Un silence pesant tomba et un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris y mit fin.  
**"Molly, vous n'auriez pas vu Remus ? Je le cherche partout."  
****"Non."** Répondit Mrs Weasley. "**Oh, Sirius. Laisse moi te présenter la Professeur Ashlan et Kasen Cole."  
**Sirius regarda Harry droit dans les yeux et fronça les sourcils.  
**"Vous me rappelez quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le droit dessus."** Murmura l'homme, quelques peu éméché.  
**"Ah, bon…"**

Harry évita tout le reste de la soirée les personnes qu'il avait le plus connu depuis son entrée à Poudlard et se fut les Elfes, qui tenant mieux l'alcool, durent raccompagner les Ombres à leurs quartiers.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Fin du Quatrième chapitre.  
Et voilà c'est fini... laissez moi une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !!! KisSes !!!


	5. Révélations

**« Se libérer »**

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à JKR. Enfin tout sauf les Ombres, et les Elfes Noirs.

**Pairing :** SURPRISE !

**Rating :** M

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà un nouveau chapitre en ce 13 Décembre (Ca y est j'ai 16 ans... l'auteuZe qui saute partout !!!) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!  
Big KisSs à tous...

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

**Résumé :** Gabriel Ashlan ou Harry Potter, du pareil au même. Il a disparu 5 ans, 5 longues années aujourd'hui il revient plus puissant et décidé à en finir que jamais.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

_**« Révélations »**_

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Depuis l'arrivée au château des sorciers la vie est horrible. Enfin surtout pour moi. Je dois faire attention de ne pas croiser Sirius sinon il me chope est passe des heures à me scruter sous toutes les coutures pour savoir à qui je lui fait penser. Snape s'est mit dans la tête de me faire concurrencer une tomate bien mure et me fait rougir dés qu'il en a l'occasion. Malfoy me regarde comme si j'avais tuer quelqu'un de sa famille, mais enfin ça il le fait à tous les non-vivants.  
Pour les autres par contre la vie est belle. Dorian, Kasen, Takehiko et Kara passe leur temps à draguer tout se qui bouge. Matteo et Chenoa ne sont toujours pas revenus du Refuge, mais on a apprit qu'ils sont officiellement ensemble. Amaël et Shayan, nous ont aussi annoncé qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de deux mois.  
Pour résumer la vie est belle pour tout le monde sauf pour moi… enfin pas tant que ça à bien y réfléchir.

**Journal de Gabriel Ashlan, Ombre.**

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Le printemps venait de commencer, avec lui le retour des oiseaux et la floraison de toutes les plantes. Tous les élèves profitaient allégrement du beau temps en se baladant souvent dans le parc, ou ils s'asseyaient sous un arbre et révisaient leurs examens.  
Gabriel lui ne profitait pas du beau temps en ce début de matinée, il était allongé dans le lit de Severus. L'homme qu'il avait haït quelques années plus tôt. Ils avaient commencé à coucher ensembles trois mois plus tôt et Gabriel s'en souvenait comme si cela s'était passé la veille.

**Flash Back**

Le Chemin de Travers avait été attaqué et l'Ordre, ainsi que les Mercenaires du Chaos étaient allés donner un coup de main aux Aurors. Le combat avait été plutôt rapide et tout le monde était rentré au château. Gabriel avait prit la direction de l'infirmerie, comme tous les combattants, pour que Pomfrey l'examine.  
Quand ils avaient pénétrés dans la grande salle blanche, l'infirmière était débordée. Apparemment il y avait eu une bagarre entre des élèves pro-Voldemort et d'autres. Le Professeur Snape lui proposa immédiatement de l'aider, ayant aussi un diplôme de médicomagie.  
Gabriel s'approcha de lui et enleva d'abord son pull, puis sa chemise tachée de sang et c'est à se moment là, que relevant les yeux, il vit le regard de Snape. Ils étaient brûlant et parcouraient son torse avec envie. Pour jouer, Gabriel se plaça parfaitement face à son ancien professeur, sans que celui-ci ne remarque quoi que se soit trop prit part son observation. Gabriel descendit lentement ses doigts vers la ceinture de son pantalon et en défit l'attache doucement, puis il s'attaqua aux trois boutons, qui fermaient son pantalon de cuir, avec la même lenteur. Il fit ensuite tomber son pantalon par terre et s'allongea sur un des lits, dos à son collègue pour que Snape puisse soigner son dos. L'homme pose sa main sur la plaie et la parcourut doucement dans toute sa longueur, puis il y appliqua une potion désinfectante avec que la plaie ne soit complètement refermée. Quand il eut fait la même chose sur toutes les blessures du vampire, il sembla sortir d'une sorte de transe et rougir très légèrement.  
Gabriel avait du quitter l'infirmerie après ce petit intermède mais il avait bien l'intention de coincer son collègue dans un des couloirs des cachots. Harry le surveilla toute l'après-midi et quand Snape emprunta un couloir où aucun élève n'allait jamais il transplana juste devant l'homme.  
**"Merde, Ashlan vous ne pouvez pas aller faire mumuse ailleurs."** Gronda Severus, les yeux plissés.  
**"Alors, Snape ne soyez pas si froid. Je vous ai vu à l'infirmerie."** Lâcha Gabriel en se collant contre l'homme, avec sensualité.  
**"Et que croyez vous avoir vu ?"** questionna Snape, qui s'était tendu au contact d'Harry.  
**"Vous me matiez…"  
****"Je ne mate pas, Monsieur Ashlan. J'apprécie la vue."  
**Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Severus et le trouva soudainement particulièrement beau et excitant. La couleur onyx avait prise une teinte métallique qui donnait à ses yeux un air de pure luxure. Lui souriant, Harry transplana juste devant le pas de la porte des appartement de Snape.  
**"Pourquoi pas directement à l'intérieur ?"** S'informa l'homme, un sourcil haussé.  
**"Parce que votre appartement est protégé. Si vous aviez l'obligeance de nous faire entrer. Je commence à trouver ces robes très gênantes."  
****"Mais avec plaisir, Gabriel."  
**Harry eut un violent frisson. Il savait comprit sur l'instant que quoi que lui demanderait Severus, il accepterait du moment ou la demande était accompagnée par son prénom prononcé de cette façon. Si chaude, si envoûtante, un avant goût de leur nuit ensemble.  
Severus les conduit directement dans sa chambre et Gabriel n'eut même pas le temps de détailler la pièce avant de basculer sur le lit, Severus au dessus de lui. Il eut un sourire quand le Professeur de DCFM se pencha, presque timidement, vers lui pour lui ravir ses lèvres. Leur premier baiser fut doux, tendre, presque un baiser amoureux mais ça ne dura pas. Rapidement leur langues vinrent se caresser, à l'instar de leurs mains qui exploraient le corps de l'autre, apprenant se qui le ferait soupirer, gémir, crier. Snape rompit leur baiser et se remit debout, avec une sensualité que Harry ne lui connaissait pas, son ancien cauchemar, retira ses robes de sorciers, puis sa chemise. Gabriel admira le torse claire et parfaitement dessiné, avant que ses yeux ne soient irrémédiablement attirés par la fine ligne de poils qui allaient se perdre sous la ceinture du pantalon. De mains entrèrent dans son champ de vision et déboutonnèrent le jean marine qui glissa naturellement sur les chevilles de son propriétaire. Severus se pencha et enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de balancer son pantalon à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il revint ensuite sur Harry qui n'avait pas bougé et ondula des hanches pour l'exciter une peu plus. _(NdeMoi : Comme si c'était utile !)._ Il l'embrassa et défit lentement les boutons de la chemise blanche que portait Harry. Le Vampire n'était que sensations, qui étaient décuplé par ses pouvoirs vampirique. Il poussa un cri quand Snape posa sa main sur la bosse bien visible sous son boxer. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de se demander quand l'homme lui avait enlever son pantalon et sa chemise, qu'une main fine et habile venait s'enrouler autour de son érection. Elle voyagea d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement pendant que Severus découvrait son torse de sa bouche. Dans un dernier mouvement de poignet Gabriel se répandit dans la main de Severus, qui l'embrassa tendrement. Il attendit que l'Ombre reprenne conscience avec ce qui l'entourait avent de glisser deux doigts dans sa bouche. Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ancien professeur et suça les doigts avec dévotion. La main quitta sa bouche et ses dirigea vers ses fesses, laissa une traînée humide le long de son dos.  
Gabriel ne se souvenait plus trop de ce qui s'était passé, il savait par contre qu'il avait hurler de plaisir et murmuré des choses sans cogérances, qu'il avait parlé en latin et dans la langue des vampire. Il se souvenait également d'avoir jouis avec une violence inouïe, et qu'il avait retrouvé exactement la même sensation tout le reste de la nuit passé avec Severus.

**Flash Back End**

Aujourd'hui il connaissait par cœur l'intérieur de l'appartement. Le salon et ses grands fauteuils rouges sang où il s'asseyait en attendant que Severus finisse ses cours et qu'ils puissent rejoindrent la chambre. Chambre qui était quand à elle dans des tons sombres. Un grand lit à baldaquins, avec des rideaux noirs auxquels il s'était accroché plus d'une fois. Des draps de soie verte forêt. Un bureau en ébène, une bibliothèque du même bois et des fauteuils jade, en cuir.  
Gabriel se redressa en position assise quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Quand Severus entra dans la pièce, il le détailla avec un regard appréciateur, Gabriel ne s'étant pas habillé et n'étant couvert qu'au niveau du sexe.  
**"Encore ici ? Je vais fini par demander à Dumbledore de faire venir tes affaires ici, ça ferait moins de travaille pour ces pauvres elfes de maisons."  
****"La vérité, Severus, c'est que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi."** Rigola Harry.  
L'homme haussa un sourcil sarcastiquement et entra dans la salle de bain. Gabriel hésita un quart de seconde avant de le rejoindre et de se glisser à sa suite sous la douche.  
Il lui embrassa la nuque tout en posant ses mains sur ses pectoraux.  
**"Tu sais que je vais finir par tuer Cole."** Murmura Snape, en penchant la tête en arrière, offrant son cou aux baisers d'Harry.  
**"Pourquoi, et lequel ?"  
****"Kasen. Si il arrête pas de m'emmerder avec le fait qu'on couche ensemble."  
****"Dis toi que Kyo ne s'y est pas encore mit. Quand il le fera tu n'auras qu'une envie, les** **faire rôtir."  
**Gabriel retourna Severus pour se retrouver face à lui et l'embrassa. Un baiser sauvage, profond, empreint de sensualité.  
**"Mais franchement je n'ai aucune envie de parler d'eux maintenant."  
**Snape eut un sourire narquois et l'embrassa à son tour, désireux de soulager l'érection qui lui taraudait les reins.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Quand Harry entra dans la Salle Commune des Huflepuff, il fut accueillit par les sourires moqueurs de Kasen, Kyo, Callia et Dorian.  
**"Alors enfin sortit du lit de ce cher Snape ?"** le taquina Dorian.  
**"Toi, t'es simplement jaloux parce qu'il t'a repoussé."** Lui répondit simplement Harry. "**Bon je vais prendre une douche."  
****"Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça chez lui ?"  
****"Non, Kas', chez lui je ne suis jamais seul sous la douche."  
**Et Harry rejoignit le dortoir qu'il partageait avec ses amis en riant. Une heure plus tard, il ressortait propre et habillé d'un jean blanc et d'un chandail sans manches anthracite.  
**"Au fait, y a Maë qui veut te voir."** Lui lança Kyo, avant de reporter son attention sur la partie de poker qu'il avait entamé avec les autres.  
**"Pourquoi ?"  
****"T'as qu'à lui demander."  
**Gabriel secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Son lien avec Maë s'était renforcé et il arrivé à savoir où était l'autre en e concentrant. Il fronça les yeux quand il n'arriva pas à la trouver.  
**"Il n'y avait pas de sortie de prévue aujourd'hui."  
****"Non, Gabriel. Dans une semaine seulement."  
**Soudain prit d'un mauvais pressentiment il sortit rapidement de la pièce. Sur sa route, il rencontra Hadaya Hawa, une jeune sorcière israélienne arriver avec l'Ordre. Il lui sauta presque dessus.  
**"Tu n'aurais pas vu Amaël ?"** demanda-t-il.  
**"Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à la chercher ?"  
****"Qui d'autres la cherche ?"** questionna Harry, m »fiant.  
**"Un grand type très blond et puis tout à l'heure Shayan."  
**Gabriel n'attendit pas plus et se rua vers la Grande Salle, où une réunion avait lieu. Il ouvrit les portes et se précipita vers Malfoy. Il l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre un mur. Le sorcier tremblait de tous ses membres devant la colère du vampire.  
**"Angel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" **demanda Isharya.  
**"Où est Amaël ?" **interrogea Gabriel, la voix dangereusement basse et calme.  
**"Non mais ça va pas bien, Ashlan, j'ai autre chose à faire que de savoir où est cette stupide gamine." **Répondit Draco.  
Harry poussa un grognement et resserra sa prise autour du cou du blond. Isharya fit signe à Kahei et Orion de le faire lâcher. Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et tirèrent Gabriel en arrière, il se débattit vivement mais la prise des deux autres était trop forte.  
**"Maintenant Gabriel tu te calmes." **Ordonna Isharya. "**Et tu nous racontes ce qui se passe."  
**Harry ferma les yeux et prit deux respirations profondes. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son amant, comme si ils étaient sa bouée de sauvetage.  
**"Kyo m'a dit que Amaël voulait me voir, après que j'ai regagné les quartiers de Huflepuff et quand j'ai essayé de la trouver, je ne suis pas arrivé à entrer en contact avec elle.** **En venant ici, j'ai croisé Hadaya, à qui j'ai demandé où se trouvé Maë et elle m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui beaucoup de personne la cherchait."  
****"Continue."** L'encouragea Snape, sous le regard surprit de tous les sorciers, les Elfes et les Vampires étant au courant de leur relation.  
**"Hadaya m'a dit qua ce matin un grand type blond la cherchait et puis plus tard Shayan."  
**Gabriel semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Il savait au fond de lui qu'Amaël avait de gros problèmes et il s'en voulait. Si il n'avait pas était chez Severus, il aurait pu…  
**"Tu n'aurais rien pu y faire."** Murmura Severus, comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées.  
**"Mais si je…"  
****"Gabriel."**Gronda l'homme.  
Harry essaya de sourire mais ça ressembla plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose.  
**"Gabriel, tu as dit qu'un grand blond la cherchait."  
****"Oui."  
****"Putain, Ashlan, tu me trouves vraiment grand."** S'énerva Draco qui avait reprit quelques couleurs.  
Harry le détailla de la tête au pied et dû avouer que son ancienne Némésis était loin d'être grand.  
**"Désolé, je ne sais pas se qui s'est passé."  
****"Moi, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui se passe entre vous et Snape ?"** lança Remus.  
**"Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde, Lupin."** Grogna Severus.  
**"Au mais au contraire, je suis sure que ça intéressera tout le monde ici."  
**Gabriel qui était à bout de nerfs se planta devant Remus et approcha son visage très prés du sien.  
**"Tu veux savoir quoi, Lupin ? Que je couche avec Severus depuis plus de trois mois, que je m'entend bien avec lui, qu'il peut être attentionné, où que vous étiez les seuls à n'avoir pas comprit, même les élèves se doutaient d'un truc comme ça."  
****"Tu couches avec Snape ?"  
****"Un problème là-dessus ?"** questionna Severus, d'un ton menaçant.  
**"Pourtant personne ne dit rien sur le fait que vous, Sirius et Toi, couchez ensemble."** Finit Gabriel, le même sourire sadique que Snape aux lèvres.  
Remus et Sirius eurent la bonne idée de paraître gênés, et la conversation revint rapidement à la disparition d'Amaël après un silence lourd de sous entendus.  
Les recherches s'organisèrent rapidement hors de l'enceinte du château puisque il avait été prouvé que Gabriel pouvait la repérer n'importe où du moment qu'elle ne s'éloignait pas trop. Se fut les sorciers qui furent chargé de cette recherche, ce qui n'enchanta pas Gabriel qui aurait aimé s'en charger mais il avait ses cours à assurer. Hadaya fut interrogée et on conclut rapidement que se n'était personne de connu qui cherchait la jeune fille, sûrement un nouveau Mangemort.

Le soir, Dumbledore fit une annonce disant que Amaël avait disparu, et que toutes les mesures avaient été prises pour la retrouver. Jamais le nom de Voldemort ne fut prononcé, le Directeur ne voulant pas effrayer ses élèves, mais tout le monde comprit à demi-mot. Shayan et Gabriel manquèrent de tuer trois élèves qui avaient eux le malheur d'être entendu par les deux hommes quand ils avaient dit que se n'était pas une grande perte. Heureusement leurs amis respectifs les retinrent et ils furent conduit à l'infirmerie où Pomfrey leurs donna de quoi dormir.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Amaël avait disparu et aucun indice n'avait été trouvé. Gabriel et Shayan étaient de plus en plus intenables, l'ambiance au château se dégradait petit à petit et plus personne n'arrivait à sourire.

Tout changea au beau milieu d'un après-midi d'Avril. Lila Adams entra dans la classe de Gabriel sans prendre le temps de frapper et après avoir reprit un semblant de souffle lui annonça qu'Amaël avait été retrouvée aux alentours de Prés au lard. Trente secondes plus tard, Gabriel courait comme un fou vers l'infirmerie. Il entra dans la pièce à la même allure et percuta Severus qui allait sortir pour partir à sa rencontre. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux allongés au sol et Gabriel le bombarda de questions.  
**"Qui c'est qui l'a trouvée ? Comment va-t-elle ? Elle est ici depuis longtemps ? Je peux la voir ? Est-ce…"  
****"Stop."** Cria Snape. "**Debout."  
**Il se releva aidé de Gabriel et il retint ce dernier quand il fit mine de se dirigeait vers la pièce où il sentait Amaël.  
**"Non, tu laisses faire Poppy."  
****"Mais…"  
****"Pas de mais."  
**Severus l'attira dans ses bras et commença à le bercer doucement pour l'apaiser. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il fit mine de lâcher Gabriel mais envoya balader sa conscience, il était trop bien avec le jeune homme dans les bras. Et puis il doutait que quelqu'un d'autre puisse l'empêcher d'aller dans la chambre de Amaël. Ce fut, Shayan et les autres qui entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Dumbledore avait envoyé un élèves les chercher tout de suite après l'arrivée du Professeur Snape avec Amaël.  
**"Comment…"  
****"Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi !"** ralla Severus. "**Tout le monde assit."  
**Il leur indiqua à tous un lit et ils prirent place les uns à côté des autres.  
**"Bon c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé à Prés au lard, dans une petite ruelle. J'avais reçu un message me signalant qu'il y aurait quelque chose susceptible de m'intéresser là-bas et j'y suis allé."  
****"Seul, bien sur !"** le réprimanda Harry.  
**"Ashlan tu n'es pas ma mère."  
****"Non, ton amant. Mais continus je t'en pris."  
****"Tu m'emmerdes, pour parler poliment ! Je l'ai ramené tout de suite, mais je dois vous prévenir qu'elle n'était pas consciente et que son état n'est pas joli-joli."  
****"Comment…"  
**Shayan fut coupé par un hurlement venant de la pièce où se trouvait sa petite amie. Gabriel fit un bond et courut vers la pièce attenante à l'infirmerie. Il eut un choc quand il vit la jeune fille allongée sur un lit, les draps tachés de sang, ses poignets maintenus attaché sur les coté et son corps fins arqués. Elle poussa un autre cri de souffrance qui sorti Gabriel de sa transe. Il se précipita vers elle, éloigna Pomfrey qui essayait de lui faire prendre un calmant, il la détacha et la prit dans ses bras. Très vite, il comprit qu'elle était perdue dans son propre esprit et s'y insinua.  
Il atterrit dans une sorte de grand couloir sombre, les tableaux aux murs représentaient des scènes de batailles entre des loups-garous et des vampires, ou des sorciers et des vampires. Les murs étaient en pierres apparentes et de lourdes tentures en recouvraient certaines parties. Le décor était froid et n'avait sûrement rien à envier au château de Dracula, lui-même. Harry reconnu rapidement cet endroit comme le repère de vampires rebelles. Il parcourut beaucoup de couloirs semblables mais c'est dans un autre, encore plus sombre, qu'il distingua enfin la respiration saccadée d'Amaël. Il la trouva terrée dans un coin sombre d'une immense bibliothèque.  
**"Amaël. Princesse, répond moi, s'il te plaît."** Murmura-t-il.  
La jeune fille eut un petit cri apeuré mais releva quand même la tête les yeux brillant de détermination.  
**"Partez. Arrêtez de me torturer, je sais qu'il n'est pas ici."  
****"Maë, chérie, je suis là. On t'a retrouvé. Tu es à Poudlard. Viens."  
**Il lui tendit une main que la jeune fille regarda avec méfiance.  
**"Qui me dit que c'et bien toi ?"  
****"Peut-être parce que je suis le seul à savoir que ta famille compte des vampires."  
****"Mes amis aussi le savent…"  
****"Oui mais savent-ils qu'un d'entre eux s'appelait Antoine ?"** demanda doucement Gabriel.  
**"Co…comment tu le sais ?"  
****"Les couloirs, ma puce, les couloirs de cette maison. Se sont ceux que j'ai vus le jour où j'ai trouvé le reste de la famille d'Antoine. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il était ton grand-père ?"  
****"Tu allais ma détester."  
****"Non, jamais, tu n'es pas lui. Allez, on rentre."  
**Il la prit dans ses bras et ils sortirent tous les deux du monde de ténèbres dans lequel elle s'était enfermée pour échapper à Voldemort.  
Aussitôt qu'i reprit conscience Gabriel l'allongea et se recula pour laisser Pomfrey soigner Amaël.  
**"Il sait…"** murmura-t-elle avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, ais personne n'entendit.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Amaël se réveille deux jours plus tard et trouva endormi prés d'elle Gabriel, Shayan et ses amis. Seul restez éveillé Severus Snape.  
**"Que faites vous là ?"** demanda-t-elle difficilement, alors qu'elle caressait doucement les cheveux de son petit ami.  
**"Je le surveille." **Répondit l'homme en l'aidant à se redresser et à boire.  
Amaël le regarda bizarrement avant de poser ses yeux sur Gabriel, et de sonder légèrement ses sentiments.  
**"Vous savez qu'il vous aime ?" **questionna-t-elle, ses étranges yeux mi-rouge, mi-noir braqué sur lui.  
**"Je crois…" **murmura Severus.  
**"Vous lui faites du mal, je vous tue." **Le prévint la jeune fille, et Snape se dit qu'elle avait l'air mortellement sérieuse.  
**"Severus, je pense que vous devriez… oh, Miss Mars, comment vous sentez vous ?" **demanda Pomfrey.  
**"Comme quelqu'un qui vient de se faire torturer deux semaines." **Répondit sarcastiquement la jeune fille.  
**"Oui, oui, bien sur."  
**L'infirmière parut embarrassé et Snape quand à lui avait l'air vaguement amusé. Il se pencha au dessus d'Harry et le réveille doucement.  
**"Hum… ?"  
****"Amaël est réveillée, Gabriel. Je pense que tu peux allé dormir dans un lit maintenant."  
**Gabriel s'était redressé d'un coup quand Severus lui avait dit que la jeune fille était réveillée et la regardait tendrement, passant une main sur sa joue.  
**"Je suis heureux que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous." **Murmura-t-il.  
**"Je suis heureuse d'être de nouveau parmi vous."** Lui répondit la jeune fille.  
Snape prit la main de Gabriel, et il l'aida à marcher. Beaucoup d'élèves regardèrent passer avec amusement leur sévère Professeur de DCFM avec dans les bras leur Professeur de Potions. Il y eut quelques taquineries chuchotées que Snape fit taire d'un regard.  
Arrivé dans ses appartements, il déshabilla Harry et le glissa sous les draps avant de faire pareil. Aussitôt le vampire se colla à lui et l'embrassa.  
**"J'aime passer du temps avec toi." **Lui confia Gabriel.  
**"Moi aussi." **Répondit Severus en lui caressant les reins.  
**"J'aime beaucoup aussi quand tu fais ça."  
****"Je sais. "  
**Harry lui ravit ses lèvres et s'installa sur lui.  
**"Fait moi l'amour, s'il ta plait." **Demanda Harry.  
**"D'habitude tu ne demandes pas." **Rétorqua Snape.  
**"D'habitude tu ne me fais pas l'amour."  
**Severus l'embrassa violement et lui fit l'amour tendrement, doucement, amoureusement, comme lui avait demandé Harry.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Pomfrey avait voulu garder Amaël à l'infirmerie quelques jours. Dumbledore avait donc été obligé d'organiser la réunion dans ce lieu, puisqu'il avait besoin du témoignage de la jeune fille. Les sorciers de l'Ordre et les Mercenaires du Chaos étaient donc réunis autour du lit de la jeune fille et attendez qu'elle parle. Seulement elle semblait gênée.  
**"Amaël, tu n'as rien à craindre." **Lui dit gentiment Dumbledore, alors qu'il regardait avec amusement Gabriel se tortillé à cause des sentiments de la jeune fille.  
**"D'accord. C'est un grand homme blond qui est venue me parler. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Monsieur Malfoy alors je suppose que c'était votre père."  
****"Mon père est mort." **Contra Draco.  
**"Et ben, celui qui m'a assommé était bien vivant. Et si je me souviens bien, Licius est le prénom de votre père."  
****"Oui…"  
****"Dans ce cas la votre père est bien vivant. Mais bon c'est pas le plus important je pense. Je me suis réveillé dans un cachot, et c'est là que j'ai apprit que Voldemort savait que j'étais une Liée. Il voulait des informations sur les Mercenaires du Chaos et j'étais le moyen le plus rapide pour en avoir."  
**Un cri général avait retentit à la mention des Mercenaires du Chaos.  
**"Vous… êtes des Mercenaires ?" **questionna Draco.  
**"Oui. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Nous protégeons l'école depuis presque quatre mois et vous n'avez pas à vous plaindre. Et pour finir de tout vous apprendre, Isharya et moi-même faisons parti du Conseils des Anciens. Maintenant, Gamine continue."  
****"Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il a apprit, je crois…"  
**Soudain, Amaël écarquilla les yeux en secouant la tête, comme pour faire partir un mauvais rêve.  
**"Ga… Gabriel, je suis désolé… tellement désolé…"** sanglota-t-elle.  
**"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"** lui demanda le vampire.  
**"Il… il sait pour toi. Il sait qui _Tu_ es…"  
**Un silence pesant tomba alors que les Mercenaires regardaient Gabriel pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. Au final, ce fut une nouvelle fois McGonagall qui prit la parole.  
**"Que veut-elle dire ?"  
****"La même chose que moi en début d'année. Voldemort connaît le _vrai_ nom de Gabriel** **Ashlan. Je pense qu'il est temps de nous le donner à nous aussi."  
**Harry jeta un regard anxieux à Severus puis se lança.  
**"Je vous demanderez de ne pas criez, de ne pas mettre le monde sorcier au courant et de ne pas ma harceler, et surtout de ne pas me détester."  
**Voyant que ces derniers mots lui étaient adressés, Severus recula de quelques pas avant que la voix d'Amaël retentisse.  
**"Souvenez-vous Professeur. Vous lui faites du mal, je vous tue. Et je ne rigole pas, d'ailleurs je ne pense pas que je serai la seule à vouloir votre mort si vous blessez Gabriel."  
**Les sorciers jetèrent un regard étonné à l'étudiante puis Gabriel prit son courage à deux mains. N'est pas Gryffindor qui veut !  
**"Je suis né sous ma forme vampirique le 19 Juin 1996…"  
****"Cette date…"** murmura Hermione.  
Sirius avait écarquillés les yeux et s'était avancé vers Gabriel. Lentement, comme si il avait peur que le jeune homme disparaisse il avait levé sa main à hauteur de son visage et l'avait dégagé des mèches qui lui tombé dessus.  
**"Gabriel Ashlan, ou Harry Potter."** Avait il murmuré.  
**"Oui."  
****"Comment ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais dit que tu étais encore en vie ?"** demanda Hermione, les joues ravagées par les larmes.  
**"Parce qu'il avait fait un serment."** Répondit à sa place Isharya. "**Il avait juré de renoncer à tout et en échange je lui accordé plus de pouvoirs pour pouvoir vaincre le Lord Noir."  
****"Et tu as accepté comme ça, sans penser à nous."** Avait crié Ron, rouge de colère.  
**"J'étais mourrant, Ron. Soit j'accepté la proposition d'Isha, sois je mourrai dans la boue de Prés au lard. Et dans ce cas là, je n'aurai servit à rien. "  
****"Tu comptais nous le dire ?"** questionna amèrement Sirius.  
**"Non."  
**Il y eut un bruit étouffé puis la porte claqua derrière Snape qui avait quitté la pièce précipitamment.  
**"Faites ce que vous voulez mais faites le sans moi, j'ai plus important à faire."  
**Et il partit en courant à la suite de son amant.  
**"Oh par Merlin, Harry et Snape."** Avait murmuré Ron, détendant une peu l'atmosphère.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Il s'était dirigé directement vers les appartements qu'il partageait avec Severus depuis la disparition d'Amaël et tapé comme un fou contre le tableau qui en gardait l'entrée.  
**"Severus, putain laisse moi entrer et m'expliquer. S'il te plait. Laisse moi entrer…"  
**Harry avait glissé au sol et avait callé sa tête entre ses genoux. Il maudissait mille fois Voldemort. Ce connard avait détruit toute sa vie, qu'il s'appelle Harry Potter ou Gabriel Ashlan, il ne pouvait jamais lui échapper. Il ne releva pas la tête quand il entendit le tableau bougé, mais la voix de Severus lui fit relever la tête.  
**"Tu as intérêt à avoir une sacrée bonne explication parce que je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un con."  
**Il avait fait demi tour et avait regagné le salon où il avait prit place dans le fauteuil de Gabriel. Le Vampire sourit en voyant ça, inconsciemment son ancien professeur cherchait à se rassurer. Gabriel s'agenouilla devant lui posant ses mains sur les genoux de l'homme qu'il avait apprit à aimer.  
**"Je suis désolé, j'aurai aimé que tu l'apprennes autrement…"  
****"Je croyais que tu ne comptais pas le dire."** Répliqua abruptement Snape.  
**"Ne me dis pas que tu as vraiment cru que je ne te dirai rien. Severus, on couche ensemble et depuis deux semaines je vis chez toi. Je n'aurai pas pu te mentir éternellement. Je sais que j'aurai eu du mal à te le dire mais je l'aurai fait. Pour toi mais aussi pour moi."  
****"Pourquoi, pourquoi ça te dérange tant de me mentir ?"  
**Il avait besoin d'être sur de ce qu'Amaël lui avait dit.  
**"Merde, je croyais que s'était clair…"** murmura Gabriel. "**Parce que je crois sincèrement que je suis tombé amoureux de vous Monsieur Snape, et que chez les Ombres c'est irréversible. Vous m'aurez collé à vos basques jusqu'à votre mort."  
****"Pourquoi pour les Ombres ?"  
**Gabriel parut mal à laisse mais il se dit rapidement que se n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée que de cacher encore des choses à son amant.  
**"Les Ombres peuvent prendre un compagnon. Merde, me dit pas que tu ne savais pas ça ?"  
****"Gabriel, je te ferai remarquer que nous savons peut de chose des Ombres. On sait essentiellement que vous êtes surpuissant."  
****"Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Disons que je t'ais dit que je t'aimais, mais le jour où tu me le diras on sera comme liés. Lien qui sera complété si tu le veux par une morsure qui fera de toi mon Calice tout au long de ma vie. C'est-à-dire longtemps si je survit à Voldemort."  
**Severus l'attira sur lui pour l'embrasser profondément.  
**"Tu lui survivra parce que sinon j'irai te chercher jusqu'en Enfer pour ta botter le cul. Maintenant monsieur Ashlan…"  
****"Merci."  
****"Pourquoi ?"** questionna Snape, sans comprendre.  
**"De ne pas m'appeler par mon ancien nom."  
****"Honnêtement ça me ferai trop bizarre. Bon j'allais vous dire môsieur Ashlan que je vous aime."  
****"Vrai ?"** demanda Gabriel, les yeux brillant.  
**"Bien sur, idiot. Maintenant…"** il se releva avec Gabriel dans les bras. "**Vous allez finir cette cérémonie, parce que j'ai horreur des choses qu'on commence et qu'on ne fini pas."  
**Gabriel l'embrassa puis plongea dans son cou pour mordiller sa jugulaire. Il se sentit tomber puis il s'enfonça dans le matelas. Il inversa les positions t se retrouva à califourchon sur Severus. Il lui fit un sourire avant de murmurer une formule. Snape eut un hoquet de surprise quand il se rendit copte qu'ils étaient nus mais il oublia vite sa surprise pour le plaisir que lui procurer de sentir le jeune homme contre lui. Gabriel saisit le sexe tendu de son amant et le guida en lui. Se laissant doucement glisser dessus il regarda le visage de Severus. Il était magnifique, puis l'homme ouvrit les yeux et les accrocha aux orbes émeraudes d'Harry.  
Bougeant lentement sans précipitation ils laissèrent le plaisir monter petit à petit, et quand Gabriel sentit qu'ils étaient tout proche de la fin, il plongea dans le cou de Snape et le mordit.  
Severus comprit enfin pourquoi Amaël n'avait pas voulu que Gabriel arrête. La sensation était tout simplement ahurissante, juste du plaisir que du plaisir. Et puis ses sens qui étaient décuplés, il entendait le petit bruit de sucions que faisait Gabriel en aspirant son sang, il sentait l'odeur épicé et à la fois douce de son amant, ainsi que celle de sexe, plus lourde plus entêtante.  
L'air autour d'un était devenu compact, comme solidifié par tant de plaisir et d'amour. Leurs magies quittaient leurs corps et se rejoignaient en volutes vertes et noires eu dessus de leurs corps enlacés. Tout dans la chambre tremblait sous une telle vague de puissance. Les murs du château eux-mêmes semblaient emplis de cette force et plus loin, dans la Grande Salle les Mercenaires du Chaos se turent, un sourire aux lèvres. Leur petit vampire avait trouvé enfin trouvé cet équilibre qui lui manquait pour être totalement heureux. Eux aussi laissèrent leurs magies s'élever et rejoindre celle des deux amants, comme une bénédiction. Les Professeurs et les élèves regardaient le phénomène avec une surprise sans nom. La puissance dégagée était indescriptible. Puis tout s'arrêta, tout redevint calme. Les magies regagnèrent le corps de leurs propriétaires, au moment exact où dans la chambre de Snape, les deux hommes jouissaient ensembles.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Les élèves et les Professeurs étaient restés hébétés un long moment alors que les Mercenaires du Chaos levaient leurs verres.  
**"A Gabriel."** Cria Isharya.  
**"A Gabriel."** Répétèrent-ils tous.  
Ils burent leur verres cul sec puis allèrent s'enfermer dans la Salle sur Demande pour discuter tranquillement. Amaël les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, ayant elle aussi ressentit tout l'amour de Gabriel.  
**"Que s'est-il passait ?"** demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant prés d'Orion.  
**"Gabriel a trouvé son compagnon. Celui qui l'accompagnera tout au long de sa vie, son Calice, sa moitié."** Lui expliqua Hoshi.  
**"Severus Snape…"** murmura la jeune fille.  
**"Oui, Snape."** Répéta Hoshi.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Fin du cinquième chapitre !  
Laissez moi un petit' mot...


	6. Intermede : Compréhension

**« Se libérer »**

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à JKR. Enfin tout sauf les Ombres, et les Elfes Noirs.  
**Pairing :** Ben vous le savez si vous êtes ici alors je ne vais pas m'embêter à le marquer, Na !!!  
**Rating :** M  
**Note de l'auteur :** Rien à par que ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais un intermède pour mieux comprendre l'histoire… na en fait c'est juste pour me faire plaisir et pour vous faire un cadeau de Noel avec un jour de retard, j'espère que vous avez tous pâssé un super réveillon et je vous souhaite en avance une BonNe AnNée !!!  
Big Kiss.

... Sanka ...

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

**Résumé :** Quand ses anciens proches comprennent enfin ses choix et les acceptent.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

_**« Compréhension »**_

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Gabriel se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la salle sur demande. Il savait que le moment été venu, qu'il devait en parler avec ses anciens amis.  
Il poussa la porte et entra dans une pièce aux allures chaleureuses. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le salon du Terrier. Assis sur les canapés, ou à même le sol, se trouvaient toutes les personnes qui l'avaient connues sous le nom d'Harry Potter.  
- **"On t'attendait Harry."** Lança Ron.  
- **"Je préférerai que vous m'appeliez Gabriel."** Grimaça le Vampire.  
Il s'installa sur le fauteuil qui lui avait été réservé et reprit la parole.  
- **"Je pense que vous avez des questions à me poser."**  
Bien sûr. Répondit Hermione. La première étant la plus évidente : Pourquoi es tu devenu un Vampire ?  
Harry qui s'était attendu à cette question se leva et plaça simplement ses mains en coupes devant lui. Une lumière verte apparue aux creux de ses mains et se mis à grossir lentement jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un homme. Les personnes présentent eurent un sursaut en reconnaissant la bataille pendant laquelle le jeune homme avait disparu. La scène se déroula identique aux souvenirs d'Hermione jusqu'à qu'elle et son meilleur ami soient séparés. Elle se vit au moment ou ils furent séparés puis quand les Mangemorts entourèrent Harry.  
La jeune femme eut l'impression que la scène dura des heures, voir son meilleur ami se faire rouer de coups lui était insupportable. Enfin les hommes partirent, le laissant pour mort, et ils furent remplacés par la présence bienveillante d'Isharya.  
Ils comprirent tous, enfin, pourquoi l'amour que Gabriel portait à la femme était si fort. Elle lui avait sauvée la vie et permit de connaître l'amour d'une mère.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

La lumière disparue et Gabriel plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione. La jeune fille pleurée mais elle ne savait plus si c'était de tristesse d'avoir vu Harry se faire battre, ou d'avoir vu le regard de Gabriel s'illuminé à la promesse que la Vampire lui avait faite.  
Gabriel vint s'agenouiller en face d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains. Avec une infinie délicatesse il pénétra l'esprit de la jeune sorcière jusqu'à être installé en elle 1. Hermione eut un sursaut en elle mais se détendit rapidement quand Gabriel se mit à la rassurer mentalement. Il resta ainsi pendant encore quelques secondes avant de revenir dans son propre corps et d'adresser un sourire à la brunette.  
- **"Je ne partirai plus."** Lu murmura-t-il à l'oreille en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.  
Ron émit un grognement de jalousie qui fit rire toute la troupe et détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère. Un silence, paisible s'installa ensuite. Ils avaient fini par comprendre le choix du jeune homme : les perdre pour mieux les protéger.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » » **

- **"Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi."** S'excusé Remus en plongeant son regard dans celui du Vampire.  
- **"C'est plutôt si j'avais immédiatement eut toute ta confiance que je t'en aurais voulu Remus."** Lui dit Gabriel.  
Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et le loup-garou lui demanda comment avait été sa vie à l'Antre.

La lumière réapparue et ils replongèrent dans les souvenirs du jeune homme.

Flash Back

Harry se tenait debout devant un miroir de plein pied et arrangeait pour la millième fois la tenue que lui avait faite enfilé Isharya quelques heures plus tôt. Sa semaine de transformation était enfin finie et il allait être présenté lors d'une cérémonie officielle à tous les Vampires présent à l'Antre, le QG des Ombres.  
La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer son Initiatrice. La Vampire portait une longue robe parme aux manches évasées et avait lâchée ses cheveux. Elle alla jusqu'à lui et déposa un baisé sur sa joue, avant de se reculer et de le détailler.  
- **"Es-tu prêt ?"** demanda-t-elle, sa voix apaisant Harry.  
- **"Si je vous disais que non, vous retarderiez la cérémonie ?"  
**- **"Non."  
**- **"Et bien dans ce cas, oui je suis prêt."  
**Isharya lui adressa un sourire amusé et la précéda dans les nombreux couloirs du repaire jusqu'à arriver devant un immense porte de fer blanc. La Vampire tendit une main devant elle et la porte s'ouvrit faisant parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles de Harry un bruit monstre.  
- **"Silence !"** ordonna la femme d'une voix autoritaire.  
Aussitôt le silence se fit et tous les regards convergèrent vers le nouveau Vampire qui regardait autour de lui, le souffle coupé. La pièce, immense et circulaire, devait pouvoir accueillir plus de deux milles personnes.  
- **"Comme pour toute Initiation…"** raisonna la voix d'Isharya. **"Je vous présente aujourd'hui, après sept jours, mon nouvel Initié : Gabriel Ashlan."  
**Le nom de Harry se répercuta en écho contre les murs de la pièce, bientôt suivit par une clameur qui s'éleva des gradins qui l'entourait. Isharya tendit une coupe en argent à Gabriel qui s'en saisit avant de la lever au dessus de sa tête, poussé par un instinct qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Les autres Vampires l'imitèrent et ils burent le contenue de leur coupe, qui pour Harry devait achever le processus de transformation.  
Chaque Vampire présent laissa échapper de son corps un partie de sa magie qui s'éleva vers la voûte de la salle et qui se maria aux autres flux magiques. Harry regarda ces énergies se mêler avant qu'elles ne viennent le travers puis regagner le corps de leur propriétaire.

La cérémonie dura encore de longues heures mais à partir de se moment là Harry ne se souvenait de rien, et resta dans un état second, toujours émerveillé par la puissance qui l'avait traversée.

Flash Back End

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

1 : Cette image de l'esprit de quelqu'un entrant dans le corps de l'autre me vient d'un One Shot de **Dekado** qui fait partit du « _Petit Recueil des Horreurs_ », et qui est vraiment superbe !!! Allez le lire et vous m'en direz des nouvelles !!!

Et voilà fin de ce petit intermède !!! J'espère qu'il vous aura plût !!! Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire si vous êtes intéressé par d'autres OneShots de ce genre, ou pour simplement me donner votre avis !!!

Par exemple :

La première chasse de Harry, plus détaillée.

Son amitié avec Calypso.

La bataille au Poséidon.

Et d'autre…


	7. Souffrance et amour

**« Se libérer »**

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à JKR. Enfin tout sauf les Ombres,et les Elfes Noirs, ainsi que Amaël, Shayan, et… tout les autres qui sont à MOUA !

**Pairing :** Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Shiro Wind/Kasen Cole, …

**Rating :** M

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà un petit cadeau pour la Saint Valentin. Je vous préviens tout de suite ce n'est pas un chapitre heureux !!! Et puis Gomen pour mon retard !!! Kiss à tous et milles bisouxxx!!!

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

**Résumé :** Gabriel Ashlan ou Harry Potter, du pareil au même. Il a disparu 5 ans, 5 longues années aujourd'hui il revient plus puissant et décidé à en finir que jamais.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

_**« Souffrance et amour »**_

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Ça fait trois jours que je me suis uni à Severus. Trois jours que nous n'avons pas quitté notre chambre. Trois jours à faire l'amour toute la journée sans se soucier des cours que l'on doit donner. Trois jours, aussi, que les membres de l'Ordre savent que je suis Harry Potter. Et si Isharya ne m'avait pas dit qu'il fallait que je sorte aujourd'hui pour une réunion importante, je serai reste encore dans cet appartement.

**Journal de Gabriel Ashlan, Ombre**

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Gabriel posa sa plume et s'étira de tout son long, prenant toute la place sur le lit.  
**"Un chat… tu ressembles vraiment à un chat quand tu fais ça."** Lui chuchota Severus à l'oreille.  
Harry se colla son dos contre le torse encore mouillé de son amant et ferma les yeux alors que Severus faisait voyager ses mains sur les hanches du Vampire. Soudain l'image d'une Isharya Kanato venant le chercher pour la réunion et le trouvant en train de faire l'amour le fit sursauter. Il se dégagea des bras forts et se rhabilla convenablement.  
**"La réunion."  
****"Je me fiche de cette putain de réunion comme de mes premières layettes ! Alors tu reviens ici tout de suite et on fini se qu'on a commencé."  
**Gabriel hocha négativement la tête et disparu dans les Ombres.  
**"Je** **hais, déjà, quand il fait ça."** Ragea Snape en s'habillant.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Pendant que Severus rallait et s'habillait Harry parcourait les couloirs au pas de course pour ne pas être en retard. Au détour d'un couloir il entra en collision avec Lan Lei qui portait un kimono gris perle.  
**"Coucou, Petit Vampire ! Comment tu vas bien ?"** demanda-t-elle, alors que Gabriel l'aidait à se relever.  
**"Bien. Quand est-ce que vous arrêterez de m'appeler « Petit Vampire » ?"  
****"Bah, quand tu auras deux cents ans ! Sinon plus important, j'étais partie te chercher parce que nos sorciers préférés y comment à s'impatienter, surtout Malfoy."  
****"Y m'emmerde."  
****"Meuh, non, j'suis sure qu'il y a un vampire qui lui a fait un truc pas joli-joli pour qu'il ait peur de nous comme ça…"  
****"Toi t'as une idée."  
****"Même pas vrai. C'est Kara qui cherche à lui faire cracher le morceau. Je crois qu'elle va faire un truc pendant la réunion."  
**Gabriel haussa les épaules et lui dit que Kara devait sûrement savoir se qu'elle fesait, et qu'eux, ils feraient mieux de se remettre en route.  
**"Tu as parfaitement raison, Titta Melwasùl."** _(Petit Vampire).  
_L'elfe qui paraissait pas plus de 18 ans fit demi-tour et reprit son chemin en chantant un chant de guerre elfique. Gabriel sourit et la suivit en fredonnant lui aussi la chanson.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Dix minutes plus tard, il était assit autour de la grande table qui avait était installée dans la Grande Salle est attendait les retardataires. C'est-à-dire, Dumbledore lui-même et son amant. (à Harry hein, pas à Dumby !!! mon dieu je me suis relus et j'ai failli faire une attaque!!! lol!!!).  
Les deux hommes pénétrèrent de concert dans la pièce et allèrent s'asseoir. Kara prit aussitôt la parole.  
**"Iaur weaner, puis-je demander pourquoi Monsieur Malfoy nous craint-il autant ?"** demanda-t-elle._ (Vieil Homme).  
_**"Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser cette question Miss Esha."** Répondit simplement Dumbledore.  
**"Alors, pouvez-vous me répondre, jeune homme ?"  
**Elle s'était tourné vers le blond et le fixait de ses grands yeux fauves. Draco soutint son regard quelques secondes puis se détourna d'elle.  
**"Monsieur Malfoy, je voudrais vraiment comprendre."  
**Elle le regardait avec ce regard si particulier qu'on les gens qui se sont attachés à ceux qui les détestes.  
**"Laisse tomber, Kara, il est trop borné.** Lui murmura Gabriel, lui faisant signe qu'ils parleraient plus tard.** "Maintenant, Albus puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ?"  
****"Le Sanctuaire a été attaqué."  
****"Pardon ?"  
****"Gabriel, ne m'oblige pas à répéter."** Gronda Isharya.  
**"Y a-t-il eut des morts ?"  
**La voix du jeune homme avait reprit cette teinte métallique et tranchante qui les fit tous frissonner.  
**"Douze Vampires. Annwenn, Erwann, Soen, Tara, Riona, Alec, David, Lina, Kiliana, Frans, Toma, et… Aela."** Fini Isharya.  
**"Aela…"  
**Severus posa les yeux sur son amant, il semblait dévasté. Il était dévasté. L'ancien Mangemort reçu une vague de souffrance, et d'incompréhension qui le fit suffoquer. Gabriel s'était levé calmement et avait donné un coup de poing dans un des murs de la Grande Salle, y laissant l'empreinte de son poing.  
**"Qui était Aela ?"** demanda Snape, en reprenant son souffle, une main sur la poitrine.  
**"Un Ange…"** murmura Gabriel qui se calmait rapidement et semblait tomber dans un état léthargique.  
Isharya ordonna à Kahei et Dorian d'emmener Gabriel à l'infirmerie et reprit la parole une fois qu'ils furent sortis.  
**"Aela, é… était une gamine de cinq ans que Gabriel avait recueillit alors qu'elle n'avait que trois mois. Il l'avait trouvé à la fin d'une chasse et n'avait pas pu la laisser comme ça."  
****"Personne n'aurait pu faire cela."** Lança Hermione.  
**"Miss Granger, si nous devions recueillir tous les enfants que nous rendont orphelins, il y aurait autant de non-morts que d'humains. Quand Gabriel est revenu avec elle, je l'ai bien sur engueulé mais il m'a simplement dit qu'elle était un Ange, et qu'on ne tue pas un Ange."  
****"Gabriel a une fille."** Snape semblait incrédule.  
**"Oui, en quelque sorte. Vous allez traverser votre première épreuve Gabriel et vous-même. La dernière fois qu'une personne qu'il aime est morte, il a traqué toutes les personnes qui avaient participés à l'attaque, ainsi que leurs familles, et leurs amis de leurs familles. Pour résumé, un sorcier fou de rage est quelqu'un à prendre au sérieux, un vampire qui veut se faire justice est une arme à tuer. Surtout quand il a l'entraînement de Gabriel."  
****"Comment pouvons nous aider, Harry ?"** demanda calmement Sirius.  
**"Gabriel, s'il vous plait, Monsieur Black. Il est désormais mon fils même si ça peut vous paraître bizarre. Et pour ce qui est de l'aider, il faut arriver à trouver un moyen de canaliser sa rage."  
****"L'épuiser."** Proposa Hoshi. "**Tu le fait travailler jusqu'à se qu'il tombe épuisé."  
****"Et si il y a une attaque, on l'a dans le cul."** La contra Kasen.  
**"On peut se débrouiller sans lui."  
****"Astnea, tu oublis que même si on continu à l'appeler « Petit Vampire » pour l'embêter, il reste un des plus puissants d'entre nous."** Répliqua Kyo.  
**"La question n'et pas là. Gabriel ne doit pas recommencer comme après la mort de Calypso."  
****"La situation n'est pas la même maintenant, Isha. On le connaît mieux, ses anciens amis son là pour le soutenir, tout comme Amaël et son Calice."** Résuma Takehiko.** "Au pire, on le plonge en sommeil…"  
****"En sommeil ?"** demanda Snape suspicieux.  
**"On l'endort magiquement, le privant de ses pouvoirs, ainsi il ne peut pas se réveiller."** Expliqua Isharya.  
Snape se leva de sa chaise et appuya ses deux poings sur la table.  
**"Ecoutez moi bien. Trouvez se que vous voulez mais osez faire ça à Gabriel et Ombre ou pas je vous écorche vive avant de vous laisser griller au soleil. On s'est comprit."  
**Il n'attendit pas la réponse de la Vampire et prit la direction de l'infirmerie, en chemin il croisa Kahei et Dorian qui ne se risquèrent pas à lui parler vu l'état de colère dans lequel il se trouvait.  
**"On s'est admirablement bien comprit, Monsieur Snape."** Murmura Isharya, alors que l'homme quittait la pièce. Avec un grand sourire elle se tourna vers les sorciers et leur demanda si ils pouvaient continuer la conversation.  
**"Si je peux me permettre mais pouvez vous nous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?"** demanda Ron, interloqué.  
**"On vient juste de donner à Snape quelques raisons pour garder Gabriel à la raison. Pour se qui est de la riposte contre Voldemort, je pense qu'attaquer un de ses refuge serait une bonne chose. Histoire de lui faire comprendre que nous ne sommes pas passifs non plus dans cette guerre."  
****"Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Isharya, mais nous ne connaissons aucun des emplacements…"  
****"Faux. Nous savons qu'il y a un bar où se rassemblent exclusivement des Mangemorts. Le « Poséidon »."  
****"Ironie quand tu nous tiens…"** murmura Orion.  
**"Plait-il ?"** dit Dumbledore.  
**"Ce bar appartenait à Calypso, avant qu'elle ne meure. Et appartient à l'heure d'aujourd'hui à Gabriel qui ne s'en occupe absolument pas. Il a toujours refusé d'y remettre les pieds après la mort de Caly."** Expliqua l'Elfe.  
**"Oh… maintenant si vous pouviez m'éclairer sur l'endroit ou se trouve le bar, je vous…."**

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Quand Severus pénétra dans l'infirmerie, il ignora Pomfrey qui lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas entré dans la chambre de Gabriel. Il s'engouffra dans la pièce et ferma la porte à clés.  
**"Comment te sens tu ?"** demanda-t-il à Gabriel qui allongeait dans le lit, fixait le plafond d'un œil morne.  
**"Que fais-tu là ?"** questionna abruptement le Vampire.  
**"Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles. Je m'inquiétai. Isharya nous a dit qui était Alea pour toi. Je suis vraiment désolé."  
****"Comment peux-tu être désolé, tu ne la connaissais même pas !"  
****"Tu l'aimais Gabriel, se qui veut dire pour moi, qu'elle méritait forcément l'attention. Tu me racontes ?"  
**Il s'étais assit au bord du lit et passait doucement sa main le long du visage d'Harry.

**"C'était la première fois que je partais en chasse. Avant Isharya m'avait gardé au Sanctuaire pour m'entraîner, pour que je sois capable de me défendre. J'étais avec Calypso. On a choisit une maison au hasard, on y est entré et on s'est dirigé vers la chambre des adultes. Nous évitons toujours de tuer des enfants. Je me souviens encore que la pièce était plutôt petite, de couleur vert pastel. Dans le lit, il n'y avait qu'un homme, Caly et moi, avons bu sont sang. Quand on a eut fini, Calypso es sortie par la fenêtre, moi je suis resté, je voulais savoir quelle genre de personne je venais de tuer. J'avais honte d'avoir prit une vie de cette manière sans me soucier de savoir si il avait une femme, des enfants, ou même un chien. Sans me soucier de savoir si quelqu'un comptait sur lui pour survivre. J'ai parcouru tout le première étage et quand je suis redescendu, dans la salle à manger, assise sur la table, il y avait une jeune fille avec dans les bras un bébé. La gamine ne devait pas avoir plus de 8ans, elle était blonde comme les blés et balançait ses jambes dans le vide. J'ai tout de suite su que je ne pouvais pas la laisser en vie, elle m'avait vu. Quand j'ai croisé son regard, j'ai vu qu'elle avait comprit, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître pour une petite file de son âge, elle avait tout comprit…"  
**  
Gabriel fit une pose pour se calmer. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues alors qu'il se remémorait sa première rencontre avec sa « fille ».  
**  
"Elle ma sourit et ma tendu le bébé. Elle m'a juste dit que comme c'était un Ange, on ne pouvait pas le tuer, qu'elle devait vivre. Elle ma juste dit qu'elle s'appelait Aela, un prénom breton qui voulait dire « Ange ». Elle m'avait dit tout ça de sa petite voix d'enfant. Innocente et naïve et pourtant tellement sage et consciente de se qui allait lui arriver. J'ai prit Alea dans mes bras et j'ai mordu l'autre enfant. Quand je me suis enfin décidé à poser les yeux sur ce tout petit bébé, j'ai comprit pourquoi la gamine m'avait dit que c'était un Ange. Elle était tellement pure, tellement douce. Deux grands yeux bleus me regardaient avec amour, alors que je venais de tuer toute ça famille. Quand je l'ai ramené au Sanctuaire, j'ai bien cru qu'Isha allait me tuer, elle était dans une rage noire. Elle a détruit deux salles sous sa colère. Une de nos règles présises bien qu'on ne doit jamais amener d'humain à l'Antre, aussi jeune soit-il. Et j'avais enfreint cette règle, mais par chance j'ai réussit à la convaincre, de toute façon elle savait que si elle n'acceptait pas je partirai avec mon bébé. Aela est devenue une sorte… je ne sais pas trop mais elle faisais craquer tous les Vampires sans exceptions. Même Kyros devenais gaga devant elle. je crois que je n'ai jamais autant rit que le jour ou il a voulut la prendre pour la première fois dans ses bras. Une catastrophe."  
**Gabriel eut un sourire plein de sanglots et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son Calice. Il lécha la jugulaire et Severus eut un frisson de plaisir.  
**"Tu ne feras pas de bêtise, dis ?"** demanda-t-il, en repoussant Harry pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.  
**"Pourquoi ferai-je des bêtises ?"** rétorqua innocemment Gabriel.  
**"Gabriel ne joue pas à ça avec moi !" **gronda Snape. "**Je t'interdis de faire l'idiot, tu n'es plus le seul embarquer sur ton bateau, je te rappelle que tu m'y as fait une place. Et que si tu meures, je meurs."  
****"Promis."  
**Gabriel s'allongea et força Severus à faire de même. Il se calla face à son amant, le visage dans son cou et s'endormi dans cette position, bien vite suivit par Snape.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Quand les élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir ils s'étonnèrent de ne pas voir les Mercenaires du Chaos attablés avec les sorciers.  
**"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"** demanda Alek  
**"J'en sais rien. Le seul truc dont je suis sure, c'est que Gabriel est encore dans le château mais qu'il est triste, vraiment triste."  
****"Regardez…"** murmura un Ravenclaw.  
Les élèves tournèrent la tête vers les portes de la Grande Salle et virent passer les Mercenaires. Ils avaient tous revêtus une tenue de combat. Le haut se composait d'un chandail sans manche en cuir avec des plaques de cuir cousues dessus et le pantalon était en lin. Le tout était de couleur noir et rendait les non-morts encore plus impressionnants que d'habitude. Isharya Kanato entra dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers Dumbledore, contrairement aux autres, elle et Alia, étaient vêtues tout de blanc.  
**"Nous partons, Albus. Pendant quelques heures vous n'aurez pas notre protection. Gabriel et toujours à l'infirmerie avec son Calice. Je pense que vous ne devriez pas les déranger. Snape est tout à fait capable de le calmer. Au fait Albus," **continua-t-elle en s'éloignant,** "les Mercenaires du Chaos viendront loger à Poudlard en raison de l'attaque du Sanctuaire."  
**Sur ces quelques mots elle se détourna et rejoignit les autres qui se trouvaient déjà à la limite du château.

**"Nous pouvons y aller."** Leur dit-elle quand elle fut à leur auteur.  
Les Elfes Noirs disparurent dans le sol, alors que les Ombres se fondaient dans l'obscurité.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Gabriel se réveilla le lendemain matin, vers neuf heures. Quand il releva la tête ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage détendu de Severus et il le regarda dormir. il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son Calice et après un dernier regard il sortit de la pièce exigu.  
**"Oh… Comment vous sentez vous, Gabriel ?"** demanda Pomfrey en posant sa main sur le front de son patient.  
**"Bien, merci Poppy. Quand Severus se réveillera vous pourrez lui dire que je me trouverai sûrement dans le bureau de M. le Directeur."  
****"Bien sur, gamin."  
**Gabriel sortit de l'infirmerie en se demandant quand ils arrêteraient tous de l'appeler « _gamin _». En chemin, il croisa Draco qui lui jeta un regard bizarre avant de sortir dans le parc.  
**"Kara a raison faut que je comprenne."** Murmura-t-il.  
Il fit demi-tour et alla rejoindre Draco prés du lac.  
**"Salut Malfoy."  
****"Ashlan, qu'est-ce que tu fou là. Tu veux encore m'agresser ?"** grogna Draco.  
**"Nan, je voudrai juste comprendre. Comme Kara."  
****"Kara, celle avec les cheveux argentés ?"  
****"Ouaip. J'ai un truc à te proposer."  
****"Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais pas aimer."  
****"Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Parce qu'on était ennemi au collège. Bon je te l'accord ça pourrait être une bonne raison mais tu n'es plus un petit con prétentieux et je ne suis plus Harry Potter. Mais si tu préfères rester sur ses ressentiments de jeunesse…"  
**Draco eut un sourire amusé et hocha la tête vers Harry pour lui faire comprendre d'expliquer son idée.  
**"Laisse-moi entrer dans ton esprit."  
****"T'es legilimens ?"  
****"Non, une Ombre."** Répondit amusé le brun.** "Alors c'est okay."  
****"Hors de question, Potter. Je suis certain que même si tu n'iras pas trop loin t'irais fureter pour savoir pleins de trucs pas cool."  
****"Ben, laisse Kara le faire. Elle n'a aucune raison de faire ça."  
****"Je veux bien mais je veux qu'il n'y ait personne avec nous."** Demanda Malfoy.  
**"Mais tout ce que tu voudras, Draco. Au fait, où sont les Ombres."  
****"Au P… parti pour la contre attaque."** Répondit Draco.  
**"Et pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas attendus."  
****"Ils ne savaient pas si ils pouvaient te déranger et aucun d'entre eux n'avez envie de tomber sur toi en train de t'envoyer en l'air avec mon parrain."  
****"Malfoy, tu es encore plus exaspérant que quand on avait 15 ans !"** grogna Gabriel.  
**"Et pourquoi ça ?"  
****"Parce que maintenant on est tout les deux dans le même camp, je ne peux donc pas te taper dessus."  
****"Ouais c'est une bonne façon de voir les choses. Où nous serions tranquilles avec Kara ?"  
****"Mes appartements, je n'y vis plus depuis l'arriver des Mercenaires…"  
****"Tiens ça aussi si on me l'avait dit un jour j'y aurai pas cru. Saint Potter faisant parti des vilains Mercenaires du Chaos."**

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

**"Rapport."** Demanda Isharya, alors qu'elle passait entre les Mangemorts au sol pour vérifier qu'aucun n'était vivant.  
**"Deux blessés. Syna et Astnea. Elio, les a emmené à l'Antre. Sinon, il n'y a que quelques petites coupures et bleus par ci par là."** Lui répondit Kahei.  
**"Bien. Ils sont tous morts ?"  
****"Non, ici. Il bouge toujours."** Cria Kasen.  
**"Bien, vous l'endormait et on le ramène à Poudlard, discrètement je ne veux pas qu'un élève le voie, ni Gabriel. Je vais au Sanctuaire, je dois parler avec les Anciens, avant qu'ils ne changent de QG."  
****"Okay."  
**"… **Et ramenez avec vous les autres. Je suis persuadé que Dumbledore aura déjà fait de la place."  
****"Vi, M'Dame."**

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Harry allait lui répondre quand il vit entré dans le parc de Poudlard Alia Wind suivit des Mercenaires du Chaos. Il poussa un cri de joie avant de se précipiter vers eux. Draco le regarda en souriant doucement.

**"Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?"** demanda-t-il à Alia.  
**"On n'est pas tous là, Gabriel. Et comme le Sanctuaire a été attaqué, Isharya et moi avons pensée que Poudlard ferait un très joli QG."  
****"C'est trop bien. Pleins de Mercenaires…"  
**IL sautilla, sa bonne humeur retrouvée, jusqu'à la Grande Salle où Dumbledore avait réunit les élèves pour leurs annoncer la nouvelle. Les élèves les regardèrent pénétrer dans l'immense pièce avec surprise. Bien qu'ils ne puissent pas deviner leur âges certains d'entre eux ne semblaient pas plus âgés qu'eux. Il y avait même des enfants en bas âge, voir des bébés.  
Leur professeur de Potion alla exceptionnellement s'installer à la table des professeurs et parla à voir base avec Snape qui était lui aussi sortit de l'infirmerie.  
**"Tous des amis à toi ?"** demanda Severus, en caressant le cou de Harry de son souffle.  
**"Hun, hun… il y en a que je ne peux pas me blairer, mais tant qu'on ne me les colle pas sur le dos."  
****"Oh… Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie, là tout de…"  
****"Tais toi et écoute Dumbledore."** Le coupa Harry.  
**"Mes très chers élèves, comme je vous l'ai annoncé plus tôt, les Mercenaires du Chaos logeront en Poudlard jusqu'à nouvel ordre en raison de la destruction de leur QG. Les jeunes gens ayant votre âge suivront les court avec vous et leur parents pourront circuler dans le château comme bon leur semble. Sur ce je pense que nous pouvons manger en toute tranquillité."  
**Alors que le vieux sorcier se rasseyait, un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 17 ans se dirigea vers Gabriel et lui tendit un collier. Le pendentif représentait un ange en cristal dont les yeux étaient rouges. Gabriel se saisit de l'objet et l'attacha autour de son cou.  
**"Merci, Amandil."** Dit-il en caressant la joue de l'adolescent.  
**"A votre service."  
**Severus regarda, avec jalousie, Amandil se courba avec respect et regagna la nouvelle table qui avait été installée dans un coin. _(NdeMoi : Vive le monde magique.)_ Gabriel eut un eptit rire et commença à manger.  
Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, Dumbledore annula les cours de l'après-midi pour permettre aux élèves de faire connaissance avec leurs invités.

Gabriel et Severus quand à eux regagnèrent les appartements du Professeur de DCFM.  
Ils prirent une douche rapide ensemble et allèrent s'allonger dans leur lit.  
**"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"** demanda Severus en effleurant le bijou que Gabriel avait désormais autour du cou.  
**"Je l'avais offert à Aela pour ses un an. Je pense qu'ils ont pensé que ça me revenait de droit."  
****"Bien. Et si nous reprenions où nous nous étions arrêtés ce matin…"  
**Gabriel lui fit un sourire séducteur avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Le baiser fut d'abord tendre, un baiser amoureux, un baiser de soutient, un baiser de compréhension, mais rapidement il devint plus chaud, sensuel, exigeant. A cheval sur Severus, Harry commença à embrasser son torse, doucement percement mille et un baisers. Sa langue se mêla rapidement de la partie, léchant le téton déjà dur de plaisir et de désir. Puis sous les lamentations de son amant, il continua son chemin vers le bas, s'arrêtant au nombril qu'il mordilla, lécha, pour le plus grand bonheur de Snape qui ne retenait plus ses gémissements. Ses mains à lui, aussi, n'étaient pas en reste, elles voyageaient dans le dos de Gabriel le faisant frissonner, avant de ses diriger sur les flancs et le ventre dont elles redessinaient les muscles saillant. Severus exhala un halètement que Gabriel souffla doucement sur son gland. Il plongea les mains dans la chevelure en bataille de son amant pour l'inciter à continuer se qu'il avait si bien commencé.  
**"Regarde moi." **Lui ordonna gentiment Harry.  
Se redressant sur ses coudes, Severus ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans les deux lacs noirs de désirs qui le regardaient. Il eut un sourire tendre et attira Gabriel à lui pour un baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se bâtirent pour savoir qui était le maître. Snape abandonna rapidement se poste à Harry quand celui-ci posa sa main sur son pénis gonflé et entama un lent va et vient. L'ancien Mangemort n'était plus que sensation, et envie ; gémissant au rythme de allers et venues de cette main plus que talentueuse sur son désir.  
**"S'il te plait… Gabriel…"  
**Il n'en pouvait plus. Sa tête se balançait de droite gauche, ne sachant plus où elle devait se posait, où i se trouvait. Plus rien ne comptait à par lui et son amant. Cet homme qu'il avait tant détesté et qu'aujourd'hui il aimait tant.

Gabriel lui fit un sourire gourmand et plongea la tête entre ses cuises largement écartées. Il fit courir sa langue sur toute la longueur du sexe de Snape, puis y souffla doucement dessus. Et quand il entendit Snape, lui demander, dans un litanie, d'abréger la torture, il prit le membre dans sa bouche. Le suçant avec application. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Severus pour se rendre et se répandre dans sa bouche, en poussant un cri de pure jouissance.  
Gabriel remonta jusqu'à lui et se blottit dans ses bras, fermant les yeux et faisant mine de dormir. Severus lui souleva le menton et le regarda dans les yeux.  
**"Ne me dit pas que tu vas me laisser comme ça avec cette envie de toi, pour que tu puisses roupiller. Il en est hors de question, alors je vous ordonne de vous remuer un peut, espèce de démon."  
****"Comme ça ?"** Demanda Gabriel en ondulant contre lui.  
**"Comme… ça."** Souffla Snape.  
Gabriel sourit l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, ne pouvant se rassasier de cette bouche et murmura un sort de lubrification. Il fit lentement pénétrer un doigt dans l'intimité de son homme, puis comme celui-ci le regardait avec une once de reproche dans le regard ajouta bien vite un deuxième puis un troisième. Il les bougea de façon à aller trouver la prostate de Severus. Celui-ci se cambra quand Gabriel atteint ses limites et lui ordonna de le prendre tout de suite, avant qu'il ne le tue.  
**"Tu serais bien emmerdé si tu me tuais maintenant, amour…"** lui murmura sensuellement Harry, en s'enfonçant en lui.  
**"Comme tu dis…"  
**Severus se cambra un peu plus pour sentir le plus possible se sexe qui le fouillait de la plus exquise des façon. Gabriel plongea son visage dans son cou et commença à mordiller la veine qui y battait. Severus ne put que planter ses ongles dans les épaules du Vampire et lui offrir un peu plus son cou en basculant son visage en arrière.  
**"Je peux ?"** questionna Gabriel, en léchant avidement le cou.  
**"Cré… crétin, tu n'as… même… pas besoin de… demander…"  
**Continuant de se mouvoir en lui, Harry enfonça tout aussi lentement ses dents dans le cou blanc de son amant et aspirant lentement le sang qui y coulait.  
**"Oh… mon... par Merlin !"** cria Severus en se répandant entre leurs ventres.  
La sensation avait été trop forte, cette impression de ne faire qu'un avec son amant. Deux fois plus de plaisir, de désir, d'amour.  
Gabriel quand a lui continua de se mouvoir dans ce puit si accueillant et de se nourrir de se sang, si doux, si sucré et épicé, si… Severus.  
Il but une dernière gorgée et rendit les armes à son tour. Jouissant avec une violence qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. Il s'effondra prés de Severus et se blottit dans ses bras quand l'homme l'attira à lui.  
**"Ca sera comme ça à chaque fois ?"** questionna Severus en regardant le baldaquin du lit.  
**"Oui."** Lui répondit doucement Harry en relevant la tête.  
La seule chose qu'il vit fut la morsure dans le cou si parfait, selon lui de son amant. Il se redressa, lécha la plaie qui disparut immédiatement et embrassa Severus, en se calant un peu plus dans ses bras.  
**"Tu devras dormir, je t'ai pris beaucoup de sang."** Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
**"A vos ordres**."

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Pendant ce temps, Kasen pestait contre Gabriel.  
**"Faudrait qu'il arrête de faire ça…"** marmonna-t-il en tournant en rond.  
**"Faire quoi et qui ?"** demanda une Ombre qui passait par là.  
**"Me dit pas que t'as rien sentit ?"  
****"Bien sur que si, une Union."** Lui répondit la jeune fille comme si il était un demeuré.  
**"Le truc c'est que ce n'était pas une union. Ils sont unis depuis quelques jours déjà."  
****"Merde…"  
****"Et oui, comme tu dis, Elanor. Faudrait qu'ils arrêtent de faire ça, à chaque fois qu'ils font l'amour. Ça va devenir usant à la fin, et vive l'intimité."  
****"Tu devrais aller leur parler."** Lui conseilla-t-elle, en s'éloignant.  
**"Ouais, ben demain, j'ai pas envie d'arriver et de les déranger… Gabriel me pulvériserait."  
**Et sur ses bonnes paroles Kasen alla retrouver Shiro qui devait se trouver dans sa Salle Commune. Chacun son tour comme on dit…

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

**"Miss Esha."** Appela Draco qui courait dans les couloirs pour rattraper la jeune femme.  
**"Oui ?"  
****"Ashlan, m'a proposé quelque chose."  
****"Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans l'histoire ?"  
****"Vous vouliez savoir pourquoi je vous crains, je suis disposé à vous le dire, où plutôt à vous le montrer."  
****"Vous… voulez me le montrer."** Répéta Kara complètement interloqué.  
**"Oui. Gabriel m'a dit que dans ses appartements nous pourrions être tranquille."  
****"Bien, suivez moi."  
**La jeune fille se mit en route, Draco a ses côtés. Elle avait un petit sourire heureux au visage. Qu'il l'ait choisit elle entre tous la rendait heureuse, elle qui ressentait des choses bizarre quand elle le voyait. En 813 ans de vie, elle n'avait jamais rien éprouvait quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un.

Quand ils furent arrivé devant un tableau représentant un ange noir aux ailes argentées, Kara donna le mot de passe : « Estel »1, et le tableau bougea pour laisser place au salon de Gabriel ?  
**"Et bien Potter a plus de goût que ce que je croyais."** Lâcha Draco en regardant le mobilier.  
**"Ashlan, Draco. Son nom est Ashlan."** Le corrigea Kara. "**Bien suivait moi, la salle d'entraînement sera parfaite pour ce que nous avons à faire."  
****"Ce que nous avons à faire ?"** répéta Draco, dont l'esprit était assaillit d'un certain nombre d'images le mettant en scène avec la jolie elfe dans des positions plus que compromettante.  
**"Oui, votre esprit."  
****"Oh, bien sur." **

Une nouvelle fois il l'a suivit et il entrèrent dans la pièce. Elle était très grande et de forme ronde. Le sol était jonché de nombreux cadavres de mannequins en bois, pour la plupart ils était décapité où il leur manquait un membre.  
**"Merde qui c'est qui a fait ce massacre ?"** murmura Draco.  
**"Souvenez vous dans quel appartement nous nous trouvons."** Lui répondit Kara en faisant apparaître cinq bougies marron, qu'elle plaça en pentacle, cinq blanches qu'elle plaça dans les branches de l'étoile et une jaune qu'elle donna à Draco. "**Bien placez vous de l'autre coté du pentacle en face de moi."  
****"D'accord."  
**Draco s'exécuta et s'assit au sol, en tailleur, la bougie entre les jambes. Kara lui tendit les mains et se mit à réciter une incantation. Lentement Draco se sentit partir loin de son corps et le laisser seul avec la jeune femme. Kara quand à elle s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait réussit à pénétré l'esprit du blond et commença à parcourir les différentes salles.

_**Après se qui lui parut des heures elle arriva devant une immense porte à doubles battants. Elle était en bois brun et était gravé de nombreux symboles vampiriques et elfiques. Elle posa sa main sur un des battants et il s'ouvrit naturellement. La pièce dans laquelle elle entra était en fait une chambre d'enfant. Mais se qui attira tout de suite son attention fut le jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans recroquevillé tout en haut du lit. Ses cheveux pales et sa peau claire lui firent comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy jeune. Elle voulut s'avancer mais au même moment un homme de grande stature entra dans la pièce. Il était très blond et avait des traits aristocratiques. Une mâchoire carré et des yeux d'un noir profond, trop profond pour qu'il ne soit qu'humain.  
**__**"Un Vampire…" murmura-t-elle.  
**__**Le Vampire s'avança vers Draco et se pencha vers lui, caressant son front de sa main pâle.  
**__**"Bonjour Draco…" sa voix était base, un murmure envoûtant.  
**__**"Bonj… bonjour mon Oncle."  
**__**Son oncle lui fit un sourire et commença à le toucher…**_

Ne pouvant en supporter plus Kara sortit brusquement de l'esprit du jeune homme et se retrouva allongé au sol, en face de Draco qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.  
**"Oh… par tous les Dieux ! Draco, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait revivre cela. Je n'aurais pas du être aussi curieuse."  
**Elle se maudit mille fois plus quand elle sentit des gouttes tomber sur son cou et elle ne put que le bercer jusqu'à se qu'il se calme. Quand elle fut sure qu'il dormait elle le fit lévité jusqu'à la chambre de Gabriel et le coucha dans le grand lit. Elle attira un fauteuil à elle et s'y assit pour le veiller.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Quand Draco se réveilla il sursauta ne reconnaissant pas le lit où il se trouvait. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Ashlan, Kara, son Oncle,… Il se remit à trembler et aussitôt une main douce et fraîche vint se poser sur son front.  
**"Vous n'auriez jamais du me laisser vous rappeler tous ses mauvais souvenirs."** Lui chuchota Kara, ses grands yeux fauves exprimant sa peine.  
**"Je devais le dire à quelqu'un pour pouvoir oublier… enfin je crois…"  
****"Vous voulez dire que vous n'en…"  
****"Jamais.  
****"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?"** demanda la jeune femme, qui s'était agenouillait contre le lit, sa tête au même niveau que celle de Draco.  
**"Parce que j'ai confiance en vous. Vous n'êtes pas comme lui."  
**Kara lui fit un grand sourire et se leva pour partir quand une main fine se saisit de la sienne.  
**"Ne me laissez pas seul…"** demanda-t-il, le rouge au joue.  
**"D'accord."  
**Kara s'assit à la tête du lit et Draco posa sa tête sur ses jambes.  
**"Vous restez ?"  
****"Tant que vous voudrez."  
****"Toujours alors…"** murmura le blond, peu conscient de la portée de ses paroles.  
**"Toujours…"** répéta Kara, les yeux pleins de larmes.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Gabriel sortit des appartements de Snape en sautillant. Il avait réussit à surmonter la mort de son petit ange. La peine restait mais il continuait à avancer pour ce petit être qui aurait du avoir la vie devant elle.  
**"Coucou, Kas' ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Isharya ?"  
****"Pas encore rentré. Ola, toi tu viens avec moi, on doit parler."** Lui dit Kasen en l'attrapant par le bras et en le tirant vers une salle de classe vide.  
**"Si c'est pour faire des folies de nos corps,je te rappelle que je suis définitivement prit, beau brun."** Rigola Gabriel.  
**"Non, c'est juste pour parler des folies que tu fais avec ton Calice."  
****"Oh, et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?"  
****"Tu ne t'en es pas aperçut ? Non c'est bon, pas la peine de répondre. La prochaine fois que vous vos envoyez en l'air…"  
****"On ne s'envoie pas en l'air, on fait l'amour nous ! Monsieur !"  
****"Bon dieu que tu deviens sentimentale, 'Riel. Mais sinon j'allais te dire, contrôle ton flux magique. Toutes les habitants de Poudlard sont au courant quand tu baises sinon."  
****"Je t'ais dit…"  
****"Je m'en fou, mais par pitié, ton flux magique, 'Riel. Parce que tous les Mercenaires ont cru que c'était une Union, alors que vous êtes déjà unis depuis un moment."  
****"A ce point ?"** demanda Gabriel, les yeux ronds.  
**"A ce point."** Répondit Kasen, un air désespéré peint sur le visage.  
**"Je te promets de faire attention la prochaine fois."  
****"Mon n'ami comme ze t'aimeuh !"** lui cria Kasen en se jetant dans ses bras.  
**"Oui, oui, moi aussi. Aller dégage. On va se faire une partie de Quidditch ?"  
****"Yes. Let's go boys and girls." **

Ils sortirent de la salle et se séparèrent pour trouver des équipiers.  
Une heure plus tard, ils se rejoignaient sur le terrain de Quidditch. Kasen accompagné de Alia, Shiro, Dorian, Chenoa, Matteo et Lan Lei. Gabriel quand à lui revenait avec Shayan, Amaël, Alek, Nerëa, Akila et Kyo.  
**"Traite !"** Lança Kasen à son jumeau alors que Harry annonçait qu'il était gardien.  
**"Tu ne m'as même pas proposé d'être dans ton équipe, alors…"  
****"Je t'ai pas trouvé ! T'es mignon, mais tu devais encore être caché quelque part."** Répondit outré le Vampire.  
**"Je devais déjà être avec Gab', alors."** Répondit an haussant les épaules Kyo.  
**"Bon je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais… et cette partie on se la fait."** Lâcha Shiro.  
**"Okay.**

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Leur partie prit fin Trois heures et demie plus tard sur une victoire de l'équipe de Gabriel. Les adolescents, leur professeur et Kyo rentrèrent dans le château, pour aller manger, en se tenant les épaules et en chantant à tue tête : « _On est… on est… on est les meilleurs ! On est… on est… !_ », alors que l'équipe des Mercenaires les suivaient en rallant.  
**"Mauvais perdants !"** Se moqua Gabriel en s'installant prés de Severus.  
**"Tu as fais quoi cet après-midi ?"** demanda l'homme en fronçant le nez.  
**"Dis que je pue aussi."** Rala Harry.  
**"C'en est pas loin. Alors ?"  
****"Quidditch. On a gagné."  
****"J'avais cru comprendre. Oh, fait…"  
**Severus s'arrêta de parle en voyant que Gabriel ne l'écoutait déjà plus et semblait chercher quelqu'un.  
**"Qui ?"** demanda-t-il.  
**"Malfoy et Kara."  
****"A ce que j'ai entendu dire ils doivent être tous les deux dans ton appartement."  
****"Parfait… vraiment, totalement et complètement parfait."  
****"De quoi tu parle, Gabriel ?"** demanda Severus qui n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout le petit sourire rusé qu'arboré son amant.  
**"Mais de rien, amour."** Gabriel l'embrassa sur la joue et reprit son repas.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Quand Draco se réveilla, Kara s'était endormie en travers du lit et il entourait sa taille de ses bras. Il sourit en se dégageant et alla prendre une douche rapide. Quand il revint, en peignoir dans la chambre, il regarda l'Elfe dormir. Elle semblait si fragile, si jeune, si douce, comme perdue dans se grand lit aux draps de soie noire. Alors qu'il savait, il avait vu pendant le rituel, la force qui dormait en elle. Elle était un prédateur, un chasseur, un tueur, et pourtant d'elle il n'avait pas peur. Pas comme avec son Oncle, avec cet homme qui s'était servit de lui.  
**"Tu rêves ?"** demanda Kara, debout devant lui, une main posée sur sa joue.  
Il sursauta, il ne l'avait même pas entendu bouger, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle était vraiment dangereuse, sauf pour lui.  
Il ferma les yeux pour savourer la caresse, puis plongea dans le regard fauve, presque orange de l'Elfe.  
**"Non, je pensais… à toi."  
****"Oh. Et tu penses à moi en bien ?"  
****"Je crois."  
****"Alors c'est parfait."** Se réjouie la jeune femme. "**Tu dois avoir des affaires dans l'armoire de 'Riel. Je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive."  
**Elle prit une chemise de Gabriel, dans l'armoire, et disparue dans la salle d'eau.  
**"Ces Mercenaires sont tous fous…"** chuchota Draco pour lui-même.  
Il se dirigea lentement vers l'armoire de son ancienne Némésis et y prit de quoi s'habiller.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Kara le rejoignait dans le salon.  
**"On y va, Petit Dragon ?"** demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle se trouvait déjà devant la porte.  
**"Oui."  
**Il la rejoignit et la regarda de haut en bas.  
**"Tu sais que tu flottes dans cette chemise."  
****"Je sais mais j'adore les fringues de 'Riel. Elle sente… comment dire… lui. Je crois que ça résume bien la situation."  
****"Raconte moi ce qui lui est arrivé."** Demanda Draco alors qu'ils dirigeaient vers les cuisines pour pouvoir manger en paix.  
**"C'est Isharya qui l'a trouvé, aprés une attaque. Il était dans un sale état, et sa seule chance de survie était de nous rejoindre."  
****"A ce point ?"  
****"Les Mangemorts l'avaient laissé pour mort, c'est pour tout te dire. Personnellement je ne l'ai rencontré que deux ans après sa transformation. C'était la première fois qu'il se** **rendait à l'Alda, le QG des Elfes Noirs. il était venue qu'avec Isharya et elle avait du le laisser seul pour quelques heures. Il errait seul dans les couloirs. Je l'ai trouvé trognon, il semblait complètement perdu. Je l'ai approchait et je lui ai proposé de lui faire visiter le QG."  
****"En clair vous vous êtes bien amusés, pendant que le monde sorcier était en guerre."** Lâcha amèrement Draco.  
**"Si tu savais, Petit Homme, le nombre d'attaques que nous avons empêché. Oui nous nous sommes amusé, mais s'était cela ou devenir cinglé. Il n'y a pas que des gentils parmi nous. Les Rebelles nous ont posé beaucoup de problèmes. Et nous en poseront encore plus depuis qu'ils se sont alliés à Voldemort."  
**Draco frissonna à l'entente du nom du Lord Noir et Kara fronça les sourcils, agacée.  
**"Tant que tu craindras son nom, il aura une bataille d'avance sur nous. Tant que tu le craindras, tu ne pourras pas l'affronter." **Lui dit Kara, alors qu'elle se servait de la viande.  
**"Plus facile à dire qu'à faire."** Marmonna Draco.  
**"J'y suis bien arrivé moi."**

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Quand Isharya pénétra dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, le lendemain matin, elle ressentit un sentiment de plénitude, et de sérénité. Elle avança lentement, son esprit plongeant avec délectation dans ce sentiment si plaisant. Quand elle fut arrivée à mi-chemin son regard se posa sur un groupe de personnes. Gabriel était assit entre les jambes de Snape qui avait le dos appuyé contre un arbre. Kasen et Shiro était dans la même position qu'eux, un peu plus loin Kara avait posée sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco Malfoy et discutait avec lui à voix basses, pendant qu'un groupe de jeune, très jeunes enfant jouaient prés d'eux et de leurs parents et frères et sœurs, qui s'étaient installé à distance du petit groupe pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Elle s'avança et s'accroupit devant Gabriel qui dormait, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.  
**"Comment va-t-il."** Demanda-t-elle en frôlant son visage de sa main.  
**"Bien."  
****"J'en suis heureuse."  
**Elle salua et les autres puis alla s'installer prés des jeunes. Les Mercenaires devant lesquels elle passa inclinèrent la tête en signe de respect avant de reprendre leurs occupations.  
**"C'est toujours comme ça quand elle est dans le coin ? Ce respect mêlé d'amour."** Demanda Draco.  
**"Oui, toujours."** Répondit Kara. "**Elle nous aime, on la respecte et on l'aime en retour. Elle est une peu notre mère à tous en quelque sorte."  
**Le silence retomba rapidement sur le petit groupe qui se contenta d'apprécier se moment de calme et d'oublier tous, avant de devoir revenir à la dure réalité de la guerre.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Fin du Chapitre 6 !

1 : « Estel » veut dire « Espoir » en elfique. Et dire qu'une conasse que je connais à un prénom qui à une telle signification. Enfin bon, si on devait tuer tous les cons de cette terre, il ne resterait pas beaucoup de monde.


	8. Rituel et Calice

**« Se libérer »**

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à JKR. Enfin tout sauf les Ombres, et les Elfes Noirs.

**Pairing :** Draco Malfoy/Kara Esha, Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Kasen Cole/Shiro Wind, Amaël Mars/Shayan Akadi.

**Rating :** M

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai horreur d'écrire des lemons hétéros alors c'est ma NamouretTe, KyaraDiggory (désormais DrayDrey, mais à l'époque c'était encore Kyara !!!), qui la fait pour moua ! (J'espère que t'es contente pas belle je ne t'aie pas oublié !)  
Ps: Et puis je veux dire un gros merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont mises dans leurs favorites ou dans leurs alertes stories... c'est une motivations de plus pour écrire, et ne pas vous décevoir !!! Enormes bisouxxx à vous...

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

**Résumé :** Gabriel Ashlan ou Harry Potter, du pareil au même. Il a disparu 5 ans, 5 longues années aujourd'hui il revient plus puissant et décidé à en finir que jamais.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

_**« Rituel et Calice »**_

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

_23 Mai 2001 :_

Plus qu'un mois de cours. Dumbledore a annulé tous les cours, enfin beaucoup de Mercenaires pour occuper leur temps libre en donnent aux élèves qui souhaitent finir leur année sans lacunes.  
Draco et Kara ne se quittent plus et à chaque fois que notre petite Elfe pose les yeux sur l'Héritier des Malfoy, une émotion passe dans ses yeux et les fait briller de milles feus, et que Draco est la seule personne à pas voir. Je devrai les aider mais Sev' m'a à l'œil. Je ne me savais pas aussi transparent, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment grave.

_30 Mai 2001 :_

Shiro et Kasen ont accomplit l'Union, j'en ai encore des frissons. C'était… indescriptible. Je sens encore leurs magies en moi, Severus aussi est resté hébété un moment avant de reprendre son contrôle et de demander si ça avait fait pareil pour nous. Tous les Mercenaires du Chaos qui étaient présent ont affirmés que se n'était rien à coté de notre Union, mais que déjà celle-ci était d'une puissance incroyable. Si on devait faire des pronostiques, je dirai que les prochains seront Draco et Kara, qui sortent ensemble depuis deux jours.

**Journal de Gabriel Ashlan, Ombre**

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

_22 Mai 2001 :_

Je prends le droit de continuer le journal de Gabriel. Je m'appelle Amaël Mars et je suis née le 29 Avril 1984, à Chelsea. Je me suis Liée à Gabriel Ashlan, Ombre, après un raid de Voldemort sur Poudlard, et depuis je partage ses pensées, ses rêves, ses émotions.

J'ai peur, les rêves de Gabriel sont de plus en plus violent. Tous plus rouges de sang les uns que les autres et pourtant il continue de faire comme si tout allait bien et m'évite dés que je cherche à lui parler. Je sais qu'il prépare quelque chose et qu'il ne veut pas que Snape l'apprenne, ou un des Mercenaires. Je sais que je devrai en parler mais à qui ? Snape ? Je suis une Gryffindor et il nous déteste. McGonagall ne me prendrait pas au sérieux, et Dumbledore est trop souvent absent. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. De plus Shayan pense que je lui cache quelque chose et il n'a pas tort, mais je ne peux pas lui révéler les pensés de Gabriel. La seule fois où je l'ai fait nous avons failli tous mourir tué par des Rebelles.

_31 Mai 2001 :_

Je sais enfin ce que va faire Gabriel, et honnêtement je pense qu'il est fou mais il nous a bien manipulé. Il nous a fait croire qu'il s'était remit de la mort d'Aela mais se n'était que mensonges. Son cœur saigne et son âme pleure, cette enfant qu'il aimait tant… qu'il aime tant. En secret, il a fait des recherches et a découvert un des préceptes de la magie ancienne. « Une mort pour une vie ». Il veut faire le rituel quand il tuera Voldemort, c'est la seule personne assez puissante qui en mourrant pourra ramener Aela. Seulement lui aussi a des chances d'y rester pendant le rituel. C'est donc décidé, aujourd'hui je vais voir Snape en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

**Journal de Gabriel Ashlan, continué par Amaël Idril Mars. **

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Amaël se réveilla en sursaut, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues pâles. Son rêve avait été trop intense pour que ce ne soit qu'un souvenir de Gabriel. C'est cette nuit qu'il allait essayer d'accomplir le rituel. Elle eut un haut le cœur en se souvenant des images imprégnées de sang et eut juste le temps de se pencher pour vomir à coté du lit qu'elle partageait avec Shayan.  
**"Ça va aller, ma puce ?**" demanda le jeune homme, en lui maintenant les cheveux hors du visage.  
**"Je… dois voir Snape… Merlin faites qu'il soit encore là." **Pria-t-elle, en titubant hors du lit pour s'habiller.  
**"Maë, de quoi tu parles ?"  
"Mais de Gabriel !"** cria la jeune fille, réveillent du même coup, les occupants des lits les plus proches, ses amis.  
Akila se redressa en se frottant les yeux et alla se caller dans les bras d'Alek qui se trouvait dans le lit voisin, Nerëa quand à elle, releva simplement la tête du livre dans lequel elle était plongée, en voyant bouger dans son champs de vision.**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" **s'informa-t-elle, après avoir annulé le sort d'insonorisation à double sens.  
**"Je n'en sais rien, Maë s'est réveillée en sursaut et m'a dit qu'elle devait voir Snape." **Expliqua Shayan, comme si il ne croyait pas à ses propres paroles.  
**"Elle veut voir, Snape ?" **répéta Akila en regardant Amaël faire des allers et venus entre la salle de bain et le dortoir.  
**"Oui, je trouve ça plutôt… bizarre, et le mot n'est pas assez fort, je dirai."  
"Tu penses qu'elle a fait un cauchemar ?" **demanda Alek qui parlait pour la première fois, sans pour autant arrêter de bercer sa petite sœur de cœur.  
**"Non, d'habitue elle se contente de se blottir contre moi et de pleurer jusqu'à ce que ça passe. Mais là, elle est… bizarre, et le mot…"  
"Oui, tu te répètes… on devrait peut-être la suivre." **Proposa Akila en regardant la jeune femme passer la porte.  
**"Habillé comme ça ?"** demanda perplexe Nerëa, en désignant son déshabillé marin d'un geste de main.  
**"On s'en fout." **Répondirent les autres, en se lança à la poursuite d'Amaël, non s'en avoir saisit une robe de chambre, ou une veste quelconque.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Pendant tout le temps de la discutions de ses amis, Amaël n'avait qu'une chose en tête : « Pourvu qu'il soit encore dans l'école ». Elle s'habilla après avoir prit une douche pour retrouver un minimum de ses esprits et prit la direction du troisième étage sans attendre ses amis.  
Quand elle arriva devant la grande porte de chêne brun, gravée à l'effigie de Lucifer : « Le Porteur de Lumière », elle tapa trois grands coups et attendit que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir pour la rassurer. Mais au lieu d'un Gabriel grommelant contre les gens mal élevés qui le réveillé en plein milieux de la nuit, se fut Amandil et ses grands yeux parmes pleins de tristesse qui lui firent face. Elle ravala difficilement ses larmes et entra dans l'appartements comme venait de lui proposer le jeune elfe. Elle ne s'aperçu pas que Shayan, Akila, Alek et Nerëa entrèrent à sa suite.

**"Miss Mars, que faites vous, ici ?**" demanda Snape, vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise avec écrit : _« Best Vampire of the World »_ et elle en déduit qu'i devait appartenir à Gabriel. .  
L'homme semblait complètement perdu et s'en était troublant de le voir sans son masque froid. Elle n'eut qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras, mais résista ne sachant pas comment allait réagir son professeur. Severus voyant cela, et le resentant (?), fit un de ses sourires qu'il n'adressait qu'a Gabriel, doux et tendre, chaleureux et aimant.**"Je suis venu voir Gabriel, j'espérai qu'il ne serait pas trop tard."**  
Elle semblait désespérée, complètement perdue, une partie de son âme manquait. Shayan s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras forts, collant son ventre contre le dos fin de sa petite amie.Akila quant à elle, elle s'était blottit dans les bras de Nerëa et d'Alek et tremblait convulsivement.**"Miss Amra ? Vous allez bien ?**" interrogea Dumbledore avec un froncement de sourcil inquiet.  
**"Je… je…"  
"Je sors avec elle, Professeur.**" Leur dit Nerëa.  
**"On sera dans le dortoir, si on a besoin de nous…"  
"Bien, mais voue êtes sure que ça va aller ?"** insista le vieux Directeur.  
**"Oui quand nous serons sortie."**  
Les deux jeunes filles sortirent des appartements du professeur Snape et Alek alla se placer prés de Shayan et Amaël.**  
"Qu'arrive-t-il à Akila, elle ne se sent pas bien en ce moment ?**"demanda McGonagall visiblement inquiète pour son élève.  
**"Non, elle est juste empathique. Et il semblerait que vous soyez tous extrêmement triste.**" Répondit Alek.  
**"Comme vous dites, Sebasten…"** murmura Isharya.  
**"Quand a-t-il disparu ?"** demanda soudainement Amaël.  
**"Vers quatre heures du matin…"  
"C'est bien ce que je pensais, un peu après que j'ai reçu son dernier rêve. Il a eu peur."  
"Quel rêve ?"  
"Ça ne regarde que Gabriel et moi, Professeur Dumbledore… mais je crois savoir où est 'Riel."  
"Mademoiselle, un peu de respect.**" Lâcha une vieille sorcière qu'Amaël ne connaissait pas. "**Pas de familiarité, c'est votre Professeur…"  
"Non mon âme sœur…**" la coupa Amaël.  
**"Non son âme sœur…**" dit Snape, en parfait synchronisme avec la jeune fille. "**Maintenant Amaël."  
"Bien sur, je crois qu'il se trouve à l'Abbaye de Kylemore, Voldemort y vit sûrement depuis l'attaque du « Poséidon »."  
"L'Abbaye est un lieu moldu.**" La contra Shiro.  
**"Faux, petit prince. C'est Henry de Mitchell qui l'a faite construire pour sa femme, et si mes souvenirs sont bons c'était un gros con**." Expliqua Lan Lei, devant la mine étonnée des autres.  
**"D'où tu as connu ce mec **?" s'informa Orion.  
**"Une soirée organisée par sa femme, elle était une bonne amie, ça seule erreur dans la vie a été de l'épouser, mais passons, je pense que la question est que fout Gabriel dans l'antre de Voldy**."  
**"Un rituel**." Répondit Severus.  
**"Il en existe des milli…"  
"Une mort pour une vie…**" murmura Amaël.  
**"Pardon !"** s'étouffa Hoshi.  
**"Il veut accomplir ce rituel pour ramener…"  
"Aela.**" Fini Kasen pour elle.  
**"Mais bon dieu ! Ce gosse est inconscient !**" ragea Isharya.  
**"Non, il est triste."**  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Severus et Amaël qui avaient une nouvelle fois parler dans une parfaite synchronisation.**  
"C'est quand même impressionnant le lien que vous avez tout les deux développé avec Gabriel, lui qui a horreur de se laisser approcher d'habitude."** Commenta Kyo.  
**"La question n'est pas là. Hoshi, je veux que tu rassembles tous les combattants, on va attaquer l'Abbaye. Je pense que Gabriel va avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible.** "Ordonna Isharya.  
**"Bien Isha."**  
La jeune femme recula et disparut dans les ombres que projetait le grand mur.**  
"Maintenant je veux que vous alliez tous vous préparer. Je veux que vous soyez prés dans vingt minutes."**  
Les Ombres acquiescèrent et partir de la même manière que la sœur d'Isharya, se fondant avec l'obscurité. Suivis par les Darks.  
**"Alia, tu es avec nous ?"** demanda la Chef du Clan des Ombres.**  
"Oui, et puis même si je refusais mais hommes ne seraient pas d'accord."**  
Les deux femmes se sourirent et disparurent quand Amaël et Severus disaient qu'ils venaient eux aussi.**  
"Non, vous vous restaient là, avec M.Malfoy, et vous attendez le retour des Mercenaires."** Trancha Dumbledore en quittant les appartements de deux de ses professeurs.  
Severus eut un soupir résigné et alla préparer des cafés dans sa cuisine.**  
"Je vais aider, Snape."** Lança Amaël en disparaissant dans la pièce voisine.  
Shayan et Alek la regardèrent disparaître, perplexes et se tournèrent vers Draco.**  
"Pourquoi il ne fait pas ça de façon magique ?"  
"Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de s'occuper l'esprit, M.Akadi."** Répondit platement Draco et se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils. **"Asseyez vous, je ne pense pas que Sev' vous en voudra."**  
Les deux garçons le remercièrent d'un hochement de tête et s'assirent dans le canapé qui faisait face à la grande cheminée.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Quand Amaël entra dans la cuisine, Snape était courbé au dessus du plan de travail, les deux mains posées à plat sur celui-ci.  
**"Ca va aller, Professeur ?"** demanda Amaël en s'approchant de l'homme.  
Snape ne répondit pas mais tout dans sa stature montrait qu'il était sur le point de s'effondrait. Amaël s'avança jusqu'à lui et hésita quelques secondes avant de poser sa main dans le dos de l'homme.**"Vous savez, les Mercenaires, ils le ramèneront. On peut leur faire confiance."  
"Mais dans quel état ?"**  
La voix de Severus n'était qu'un murmure rauque.**  
"Bien, il ira bien, tout ira bien."**  
Par ces mots la jeune fille essayait autant de se rassurer que de rassurer le Calice de son Professeur de Potions.Elle finit de faire les cafés et lui prit la main.**"Venez."**  
Elle le tira dans le salon, et le fit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de Gabriel. Devant la question muette de Severus, elle lui adressa un sourire et alla se caler dans les bras de son petit ami, une tasse à la main.**"Et maintenant que fait-on ?"** interrogea Alek.  
**"On attend.**" Répondit doucement Amaël.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

A l'autre bout du château les Ombres, Darks, et Mercenaires étaient en effervescence. Partout les hommes et les femmes couraient, organisant la tactique de combat. Quand au bout d'une heure tout fut prés ils « transplanèrent » devant l'Abbaye de Kylemore.  
**"Bien vous savez se que vous avez à faire.**" Leur dit Alia, en prenant avec Isharya, la direction d'un des groupes, qui comportait les Mercenaires arrivaient en même temps qu'elle à Poudlard.  
Elle leur fit un signe de tête et ils se mirent en marche, allant directement vers l'entrée qu'ils avaient repéré sur les plan que leur avait fournit Dae, un Elfe. Ils s'arrêtèrent à cinq mètres de l'entrée, toujours cachés par les arbres de la forêt qui entourait l'édifice.  
**"Kasen, Kiyoshi, vous vous occupez des deux gardes.**" Ordonna Isharya, avec des signes de mains, pour ne pas prononcer de mots.  
Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et partirent sur les cotés, pour ne pas arriver face aux Mangemorts. Quand ils sortirent des ombres, les gardiens n'eurent que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux avant d'avoir la nuque brisée. Faisant signe que la voix était libre aux autres, les deux frères ouvrirent la porte avec un sortilège de leur cru.  
**"Ca va trop lentement.**" Marmonna Kasen.  
**"Ca ira plus vite quand les Mangemorts auront trouvé les morts. A la relève dans dix minutes.**" Lui répondit Kyo en tuant un autre Mangemort.

Ils continuèrent leur progression lente pendant les dix minutes annoncées par le Tueur, puis un cri retentit dans l'immense Abbaye, répercuté par les pierres brutes des murs.  
**"On dirait que ce n'est pas un Mangemort qui a trouvé un des morts.**" Lança Kasen avec un sourire carnassier.  
**"La partie s'accélère.**" Annonça Lan, avec le même sourire un peu fou.  
Avant qu'ils ne puissent atteindre la salle principale, celle ou trônait le Lord, ils durent opérer à un véritable massacre. Tuant, égorgeant, brisant les Mangemorts qu'ils croissaient.Puis, enfin, ils débouchèrent dans un grand Hall circulaire d'où partaient deux escaliers, un montant, un descendant, et une immense porte à doubles battants.  
**"Ah, enfin, je commençais à m'impatientait."**  
Kasen ressemblait à un enfant qui avait enfin reçu son cadeau de Noël.

Isharya passa la première, avec à ses côté Alia, et poussa les grandes portes. Elles n'eurent aucune réaction en voyant les dizaines d'hommes qui pointaient leurs baguettes sur elles. Elles continuèrent d'avancer, libérant le passage aux autres.  
**"Isharya que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, tout comme toi Alia. ?"**  
La voix de Voldemort était on ne peut plus sarcastique. A ses pieds était assommé Gabriel, un filait de sang coulant de sa tempe.**  
"Tu veux vraiment une réponse ?"  
"Non, mais je t'aurais cru plus prudente. Seulement vingt hommes pour attaquer mon QG, c'est peut-être un peu surestimer vos forces, non ?"  
"Mais qui te dit que nous sommes seuls, Peau d'serpent ?**" lança Alia.  
Se fut le signal de la bataille. Les Mangemorts envoyèrent les premiers sortilèges.Syna disparue dans un des coins pour aller chercher les autres.Dans la salle, tous les Mercenaires avaient fait apparaître leurs armes de combat favorites et le bruit des balles et du métal emplissait la pièce. Les autres apparurent créant un mouvement de panique chez les Mangemorts, que Voldemort calma en lançant quelques ordres. A l'extérieur de l'édifice, une trentaine d'Enwina, 1, récitaient un sortilège ancien créant un bouclier autour de tous les combattants non-morts.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Gabriel secoua la tête, un bruit atroce régnait dans l'immense pièce où il se trouvait. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit un Elfe Noir enfoncer son poignard entre les deux yeux d'un Mangemort. Gabriel se releva calmement, grimaçant quand le monde se mit à tanguer. Il attendit que tout se calme avant de sortir son katana et de se mettre en garde face à Voldemort qui lui faisait face.  
**"A nous deux, Tom."**  
Il pointa l'arme devant lui et un rayon mauve passa à quelques centimètres du Lord. Un combat enragé commença. Aucun des deux ne voulaient céder un millimètre de terrain et les sorts tous plus vicieux les uns que les autres pleuvaient.Au bout de deux heures, Voldemort sonna la retraite ayant été blessé gravement par Gabriel. Deux de ses Mangemorts lui prirent la main avant de transplaner.Tout comme à l'attaque de Prés-au-lard, Harry lâcha son arme et tomba au sol. Il essaya de fixer sa vue sur Isharya qui était penchait sur lui, mais des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux et il perdit rapidement connaissance.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Isharya vit Voldemort transplaner, et avec une certaine satisfaction elle nota qu'il était gravement blessait mais son sourire s'évanouie quand elle posa ses yeux sur son « fils ». Elle attendit que tout les Mangemorts transplanent et courut vers le brun.  
**"Gabriel, Angel répond moi !"** Murmura-t-elle, agenouillée prés de lui.  
Elle le regarda partir dans les pommes les larmes aux yeux avant d'ordonner à Kasen et Dorian de le ramener au château pendant qu'eux s'assuraient qu'il ne restait plus aucun Mangemort vivant dans l'Abbaye.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Kasen et Dorian apparurent directement dans l'infirmerie où Pomfrey soignait un seconde année qui s'était coupé. Elle poussa un cri en voyant le corps ensanglanté de Gabriel et ordonna aux Ombres de le poser sur un des lits. Elle disparut quelques secondes dans une pièce au fond de l'infirmerie et revint avec tous ce qu'il fallait pour soigner les plaies du Vampire.  
Dorian s'approcha du jeune garçon qui regardait son Professeur avec un certain respect et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.**"Gamin, pourrais-tu aller prévenir le Professeur Snape, s'il te plaît. Il doit être dans ses appartements."  
"Oui, M'sieur.**" Répondit le blond, avant de partir en courant.

**"Miskyn, Cole, venez m'aider.**" Ordonna Pomfrey d'une voix froide.  
Les deux hommes s'approchèrent et se mirent à la tache.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

David Brams tapa à la porte du Professeur de DCFM, en asseyant de reprendre son souffle.  
Ce fut Alek qui vint lui ouvrit.  
**"Prof… Snape… Ombres… revenus… Ashlan…"**  
Alek fronça les sourcils et invita le blond à entrer, il lui indiqua Snape qui était toujours assit sur le fauteuil de Gabriel.  
**"Professeur ?"**  
Snape sursauta et sortit de ses pensées. Il tourna son regard noir vers le jeune garçon et l'invita à continuer d'un signe de tête.**  
"Dorian Miskyn m'a demandé de vous dire que le Professeur Ashlan se trouvait à l'infirmerie, ils viennent de l'emmener."**  
Les quatre occupants de la pièce se levèrent et sans un mot de plus s'élancèrent au pas de course vers l'infirmerie. Sous le regard ahuri du blond.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans l'immense salle, en claquant la porte.  
Aussitôt Dorian alla à leur rencontre et retint Snape pour qu'il n'aille pas vers le lit de Gabriel.**"Lâchez moi !**" ragea l'homme.  
**"Non. D'abord je dois vous prévenir que Gabriel est inconscient et gravement blessé. Nous l'avons ramené in extrémise, encore un peu et il y passait, il a perdu beaucoup de sang."  
"Le mien…"  
"Oui, nous allons le réveiller magiquement pour qu'il puisse se nourrir ensuite il replongera dans son coma réparateur. Maintenant on peu s'avancer."**  
Snape suivit l'Ombre, alors que les autres restaient en retrait. Il s'avança doucement vers le lit trop blanc où reposait sa moitié et pâlit considérablement en voyant son état. Pomfrey avait entourait la tête du Vampire d'une bande et son torse était entièrement couvert de pansement, sur lesquels s'étalaient des taches rouge plus ou moins grosses. Il passa tendrement la main sur la joue pâle d'Harry et fit signe à Kasen qu'il était prés.L'Ombre murmura un sort et Harry ouvrit presque immédiatement les yeux, yeux qui avaient une couleur rouge des plus troublante. Il posa ses yeux sur son Calice et tendit la main pour rapprochait son visage de son cou. Il tendit le cou et planta ses dents dans la gorge blanche tendue vers lui. Comme à chaque fois, Snape ne sut combien de temps la morsure dura mais il sentit deux bras puissants le tirer en arrière, tout comme on tirait Gabriel. Il eut un gémissement de frustration et rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le sourire moqueur de Kasen. Il lui adressa un regard noir et posa les yeux sur le visage de Gabriel qui repartait doucement mais sûrement dans son coma, comme l'avait expliqué Dorian. Il se pencha et embrassa Gabriel avant qu'il ne sombre de nouveau. Ensuite il se sentit tomber et tout fut noir.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Draco était rassurer Gabriel était hors d'affaire, bien que toujours dans le coma et son parrain n'avait qu'une petite anémie, causait par la quantité de sang que Gabriel avait absorbé. Mais une inquiétude persistait, Kara n'était toujours pas rentrée et il continuait à se tordre les mains, installé dans un des fauteuils du salon de son parrain. Amaël, Shayan et Alek avaient rejoins Akila et Nerëa dans les quartiers de Huflepuff.  
Il avait demandé à Kasen de dire à Kara qu'il voulait la voir quand elle rentrerait, ou de le prévenir si elle était blessée. Tout le temps qu'avait durée l'attente, il avait réfléchit aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Mais il s'était surtout attardé sur le sentiment qui le faisait se sentir fort et faible, heureux et triste, à la fois quand il pensait à la jeune femme. Quand il était à ses cotés il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent maladroit et il avait tout d'abord haït se sentiment, avant de l'apprécier.Il voulait la jeune femme, entièrement. Cœur, corps et âme. Et il avait décidé, si bien sur elle acceptait, de devenir lui aussi Calice.La porte qui s'ouvrit le fit sursauter et il regarda entrer l'Elfe. Il eut un soupir de soulagement et se leva pour aller à sa rencontre. Au milieu du salon, face à face, ils se souriaient, appréciant se moment d'intimité. Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, Kara leva la main et caressa la joue du blond. Au moment ou elle allait retirer sa main, Draco posa la sienne dessus et frotta sa joue dans la paume chaude qui le caressait.**"Je suis heureux que tu n'ais rien."  
"Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te voir tout de suite…"**  
Draco plongea ses yeux dans ceux fauves de l'Elfe et il sut qu'elle avait comprit son envie et qu'elle l'a partageait. Alors lentement, sa main tenant toujours celle de Kara, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son parrain. Il l'embrassa et la poussa délicatement sur le lit pour verifier à sa manière qu'elle ne soit pas blessée.

Il embrassa tout d'abord son front, puis ses tempes, ses yeux, ses joues et captura sa bouche pour un baiser empli de tendresse et de douceur. Les mains du blond parcouraient le corps de sa partenaire, vérifiant par la même occasion si elle n'avait aucunes blessures. Kara avait enfouie ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco et poussait de petits gémissements tandis qu'il entreprenait de lui enlever ses vêtements. Elle fit de même avec ses habits à lui et les envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce, rejoindre les siens.  
Ils étaient maintenant nus et le jeune Malfoy traçait avec sa langue, une traînée mouillée, entre ses seins tendus de désirs. Il en mordilla le bout, la torturant un peu plus, puis continua son chemin vers l'intimité de sa compagne. Le ventre de l'Elfe se soulevait rapidement sous le passage de la langue avide de Draco. Il revint vers ses lèvres et les lui captura. L'embrassant aussi passionnément que possible. Toute la frustration des dernières heures transparaissant dans ce baiser. Il insinua un doigt en elle patienta quelques instants puis en inséra un autre. Il fit de petit mouvement en ciseau et arrêta d'embrasser Kara, voyant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas tellement le plaisir la saisissait. Il retira ses doigts et se plaça à l'entrée de sa féminité, attendant le signal.**"Vas y.**" Souffla t-elle.  
Draco ne se fit pas prier et pénétra lentement en elle. Il entendit qu'elle se soit habituait à sa présence et entama de lent va et vient, faisant gémir et crier Kara. Elle avait entremêlé ses doigts à ceux de son amant et sa poitrine se soulevait aux rythmes des battements de son cœur. Quand elle sentit qu'ils étaient tous deux aux portes de la jouissance elle demanda à Draco s'il était sûr de vouloir s'unir à elle.**"Je n'aie jamais été plus sûr.**" Lui répondit-il.  
Ravit de cette réponse, elle se redressa vers son cou et planta ses crocs dans la chaire tendre. Draco ressentit une vive douleur qui se changea rapidement en un plaisir pur et intense. Il entendait les bruits de sucions que faisait Kara, et sentait son sang s'écouler de son corps. Cette sensation était plus qu'étourdissante.L'air était brûlant et leurs deux corps étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de sueur. Leurs magies flottaient au dessus d'eux, mêlant leurs effluves, anthracite et ambre, en une sorte de spirale. Les murs et tous les objets de la chambre tremblaient.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, son regard fut immédiatement attiré par le lit à sa droite. Severus y était allongé et le regardait.  
**"Qui ?**" demanda doucement l'homme.  
**"Kara et Draco.**" Répondit Harry en le rejoignant dans son lit.  
Il embrassa tendrement Severus avant de lever les yeux pour voir les deux magies flotter au dessus d'eux. Les deux amants sourirent et libérèrent les leurs. Le vert et le noir se fondirent avec l'anthracite et l'ambre, formant des volutes tourbillonnantes.Severus serra Gabriel plus prés de lui tellement la sensation était merveilleuse pour eux aussi. Il avait l'impression de revivre sa propre Union une seconde fois, bien que se soit moins intense.Puis tout s'arrêta comme ça avait commencé, leurs magies regagnèrent leurs corps et la fatigue se refit sentir.**  
"Je suis désolé…**" murmura Gabriel.  
**"Dors, on en reparlera demain.**" Répondit Severus en le faisant définitivement taire d'un baiser.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Leurs magies ayants rejoints leurs corps, Draco se retira et s'allongea tout contre Kara. Elle passa ses jambes autours de celles de celui qui était maintenant son Calice et l'enlaça amoureusement.  
**"Je t'aime."** Murmura t-il avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil  
**"Moi aussi, mon Ange.**" Lui répondit-elle en le rejoignant pour le pays des rêves.

**« « « « « « « « « « « « « . » » » » » » » » » » » » »**

Fin du chapitre 7. Et voilà un nouveau chapitre avant je sais pas combien de temps vu que je n'en ai plus en avance et que je bloque sur le chapitre numéro neuf !!! Je vous fais de Gros Bisouxxx et à Pluche !!!

1 Enwina : Mages protecteurs chez les non-morts.


End file.
